The Raven and the Dove
by Black Phantom 1412
Summary: Originally called Dragons Den. Shinichi is a half vampire, trying to make it in a world where supernaturals are often feared and misunderstood. Kaito is a human, wanting to learn more about these hidden people. KaiShin. Main story starts at Chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The world is filled with many beings. From humans like me and (I assume) you, to some of legends most curious creatures. However these different beings are seen as just that, different. And unfortunately for all, different is often seen as "bad" and "dangerous". This means that many of these other beings fled to far away places, choosing to live in forests or mountains or anywhere away from people. The others however, try to live with humans, keeping their true nature secret while living and befriending normal humans.  
However, this life is still difficult and fragile, and you can be so used to holding up the mask, that sometimes you just forget how to drop it, living forever in the world you built until fate quite rudely brings it crashing down around your ears.

* * *

Shinichi yawned widely as he pulled himself out of bed. He scratched his head trying to remember why he set the alarm then he remembered that he had promised to go out today with Ran and started walking down the stairs.

He had only gotten the bowl out of the cupboard when the bell started ringing. Shinichi carefully glanced out the window, careful not to stand in the light and looked down the path "damn it" he said walking to the intercom "Should have known Ran would be here early."  
He pushed the button and the speaker crackled "Just come in Ran, I'll leave the door unlocked," he let go of the button before Ran could answer, running into the kitchen and picking up a small vile from the table before running upstairs, all in an inhuman speed.

Shinichi was stood in the bathroom as his sensitive ears heard Ran turning the doorknob, and he carefully pulled the stopper out of the vile. He brought it up to his nose and smelled it before swallowing the whole crimson contents, savouring its copper taste as he felt his body fill with energy. He then read quietly from a small piece of paper, and then looked at his reflection in the mirror as his overlong canines became a more presentable length, and his ears lost their points, though when he ran his tongue over his teeth and his finger over his ear he could still feel the points.  
"I'll be down in a second Ran!" he called to his childhood friend who was still waiting downstairs as he shoved the now empty vile in the cupboard.

* * *

Shinichi Kudo, was a vampire. Well not a full one, they where all but gone and those left refused to 'associate' with humans outside using them for food. Shinichis grandfather on his dad's side was also one. It was a gene that randomly surfaced around the age of 13, the vampires 'coming of age' and he had been living with it for just over  
four years now. He had inhuman speed, extremely sharp sight smell and hearing, and even a pair of large feather wings that he could pull from his back (Which had regrettably left two long open cuts on his back which he had to be  
carful wasn't seen lest his secret be exposed) but none of these abilities where as strong as a full vampire, although Shinichi thought that as a drawback in return for still being able to walk in the sun was more than fair. He also had the traditional bloodlust which earned vampires their terrifying legacy.  
Most of Shinichi's blood came from a supernatural gathering spot disguised as a bar known as 'Dragons Den' run by a Draconis called G'zen, he was one of a race of part dragon folk who hid his scaled appearance with the aid of his wife Dulcinaff, a witch who helped newcomers settle in and used her spells to guide other supernatural's to the bar when they needed aid and teaching a few so that they would be able to continue living their lives by bidding their features like Shinichi.  
There were many people there who couldn't show themselves due to being too different, mostly the centaurs Minotaur's and other such ones. But many just came to be together and enjoy being with people who they didn't have to lie to or use spells to cover their appearance, and so they didn't lose sight of there true selves. Because really for some, that's all they had left.

**This chapter really just exists to make sence of the next ^^**

**Note, Dulcinaff is Latin for flower**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Matthias you come back here right now!" Shinichi glanced up from his glass to see G'zen chasing a young boy no older than 7 who was nimbly running between customer's legs and under tables, a long mouse tail waving behind him. Shinichi smiled as the boy came running to him and then quickly grabbed out for him, his speed more than able to catch the child as he held him under his small furry arms so he couldn't escape.

"Aha" G'zen walked over to Shinichi "Thank you my boy. Now, hand it over Matthias!" he demanded holding out a red scaly hand.  
The child looked down, then placed a velvet bag in his hand, "I'm sorry sir," he said in a quiet voice, the large pair of ears on his head drooping" I just wanted to play,"  
"Well there's no harm done now is there?" Robur leaned over them and took the bag, placing a hand on G'zens shoulder "Let's just get back to the guests right dear? Shinichi, can you please keep an eye on young Matthias please?"

Shinichi nodded as he sat the boy down on his knee and the couple walked off to continue serving the others. Shinichi sighed as he looked at the child. He had in all basics the look of a human-mouse. He was covered in a soft light brown fur and he had two large round ears with a tail to complete the look, even whiskers. He was brought in a few months ago by an elf who had found him near death from hunger in an abandons building and had rushed him to the nearest gathering spot. At that time Shinichi had been helping the owners, who he had become quite close to over his time coming here that he was almost like a member of the family, and when they all first saw the boy they feared he wouldn't make it. But somehow the child had pulled through and Shinichi had become quite fond of him.

"Now Matthias," Shinichi started, Matthias turning his large Hazel eyes to him "Just why are you being such a little rascal recently eh?" though he used a playful tone, Matthias knew that Shinichi was serious  
"I-I just want to play more, that's all." he said in a small voice, pushing himself back into Shinichis chest. "They just don't seem to be with me as much now,"  
Shinichi smiled at him then wrapped his wings around them, wrapping then them in a feathered cocoon "You do know they love you right?" he said softly as Matthias clenched at Shinichi's shirt in his small paw-like hands "But there are many people who need help just like you did,"  
"I know that, I really do!" Matthias said, rubbing his muzzle in Shinichis shirt for comfort "but still..." Shinichi sighed; he had no idea how to play the part of a big brother nor anyone to ask, so he was mostly relying on instincts "Have you ever thought that G'zen may have some uses for a strong young boy like you?"  
Matthias looked up at him, his large eyes wide with wonder "With someone like you helping, things would get done much quicker and then maybe they'd be able to play more often."

Shinichi then stood up, supporting Matthias with one arm "come on," he said to the young mouse boy "maybe if you apologize really nicely to Robur, she may lend me a cloaking charm and I could take you out for a fly." the Childs eyes seemed to shine with excitement as he wrapped his small arms around Shinichis neck 'I suppose being a big brother isn't so bad after all' Shinichi thought happily.

**Because come ON, just try and tell me this mental image isn't  
adorable. I actually wroth this chapter first then added the first chapter so it seemed more like a story and I would be able to come back to it when I want, but now I'm going to go back to Black Phantom unless this gets enough interest.**

**And if you want a visual reference, Google redwall Matthias,  
he's a character in a book series by Brain Jacques, a wonderful author  
who sadly passed away on the 5th of February 2011, he will be greatly missed by family and fans alike, the fiction world this year has list a most wonderful man**


	3. Chapter 3

**Silentlane491 – Hope you like this to, and yes the world needs more VampShin**Chapter 3

Shinichi stretched himself out on his bed, glaring at the light filtering in. Sighing, he then got up and went around his morning routine.

Recently, his abilities had been acting up and now his hearing eyesight and all other things where about the same as a humans. Robur had told him that it was nothing to worry about and it happened to most half vampires at one point, but it was still highly disorienting as he had been used to it for four years now.  
He walked up to the front door and put on a green and blue jacket over his yellow shirt. He then stepped out and winced at the light; though he didn't burn up in the sun it was still slightly uncomfortable without his vampirism strength to lessen the impact hence why he was wearing the long sleeved jacket.

* * *

"Ran!" Ran looked up to see Shinichi come running up to her "Sorry I'm late!"  
She shook her head at him "Idiot, it's alright the bus is just coming down now anyway." Shinichi glanced up to see a bus driving up to there stop with 'Tropical Land' painted in large bright letters on the side. The doors slowly opened and the people filled on, Shinichi and Ran climbing in last.

"Shinichi Kudo!" A large sounding voice happily called. Ran squeaked as she looked at the voices owner.  
It was the bus driver, he was a large bald man who heavily muscled and tall. To Shinichi's eyes, he could see that the man had only one eye in the centre of his head. Robur's spells while they hid their features from all others didn't work on other creatures also using the same enchantment. This was good in a way as they where able to find each other easier when they needed to.  
Shinichi grinned at him, flashing his fangs at him in greeting "Hey there dýnami."  
He took dýnami's hand in a firm handshake "Been some time since I saw you."  
Ran know knowing that the large intimidating man was not a threat, slowly reached her hand forward holding the bus fair money. Dýnami looked to ran "You with Kudo?" Ran nodded, not wanting the fear that would be in her voice to offend the man. "Then the fairs on me!" He patted a large hand on her shoulder and Ran moved back, which he only laughed at.  
Shinichi chuckled "Thank you, Ran lets find a seat." As Ran walked to find a chair Shinichi leaned over to the drivers seat "Tell G'zen I said I'd pay for your next drink." He said in a low voice  
Dýnami chuckled "Even if I refuse you'll do it anyway right?"  
"Naturally"

Shinichi smirked a he walked to Ran's seat, Adamos chuckling in the driver seat. He sat himself down and looked to Ran  
"Don't mind Adamos, he knows he has a scary face so he's used to it." Ran looked up at Shinichi's smiling face "He's a friend of mine, wouldn't hurt a thing with no reason."  
Ran nodded "Where do you know him from?" She asked curious  
Mentally Shinichi hit himself "I…met him during a case some time ago." He managed out _'See default answer number 1' _He thought chuckling to himself.

* * *

Shinichi smiled at Ran as she looked around for the next ride to go on "Hey look, there's almost no line in the mystery coaster!" Shinichi looked up and chuckled at it.  
all over the walls there was exaggerated paintings of monsters, 'If only some of the guys could see these' He thought looking at them all _goblins as little imp like creatures, Cyclopes as big club wielding brutes, gargoyles as bat winged demons and…_  
Shinichi stared at one creature, it looked like a human with extremely pointed ears and fangs going down its chin, its skin pure white and deathly. _'….What IS that meant to be?' _He wondered.

* * *

Shinichi groaned as he left the crime scene, the sent of blood still fresh in his nostrils and he could feel the hunger clawing at him slightly. He turned to look at Ran, who had been crying ever since they had left.  
"Ran, are you ok?" He asked her softly  
"Baka!" She shouted "That woman just died, of course I'm not ok!"  
"But it's happened now, there's no point focusing on what we can't undo," Shinichi already regretted saying that, his hunger was making him snappy and he was making hurtful comments without intending to.

Shinichi then glanced up at a man who ran past them wearing a black suit. He had been in the coaster during the case and every fibre in him, human detective and vampire all told him _'Bad news'_  
"Hey Ran, you go ahead I'll just be a short while!" Shinichi ran off after him

He slowly walked up to the edge of the building that the man had walked round. He was stood talking to a smaller man holding a briefcase. The one in black opened the case which contained bank notes, at least 100,000,000 yen, if not more!  
The one in black took the case then handed over a small camera film canister, probably containing negatives.

Shinichis dulled ears finally picked up on the sound of approaching footsteps but far too late. Shinichi turned to see another person walk up behind him, his eyes cold and empty. He didn't see much else as the man struck him hard over the back of the head, causing him to fall to the ground.  
His body felt heavy as he watched the two men with muffled hearing. Then the taller one grabbed him harshly by the back of his head by his hair and forced something into his mouth, a small smooth pill. He tried to spit it out but water was forced down with it and he reflexively swallowed, sending the water and pill down his throat.

His head was dropped to the ground as the other two ran off, Shinichi's body starting to heat up. _'Wh-what's happening…?" _Shinichi's body arched as his wings burst out of his back ripping his shirt and they bunched together uncomfortably under his jacket. He tried to scream out, but pain caused his vocal cords to stop working.  
The last thing he could remember was the red hot pain as if his bone where on fire, then his world turned to black.

**I think all my stories seem to basically be the main plot with a twist god I need to come up with something original at some point**


	4. Chapter 4

**Silentlane491 - I never noticed but looking back over it it dose seem like he was going to, bad VampShin-chan**

**YouthfulLily – Thank you ^^ here's the next hope you like it**

***~~~~****Right, I've got and confused even myself with the Cyclopes and witches names because I didn't find them all when I changed them. The Cyclopes was originally called Adamos but is now called ****Dynami, and the witch was called ****Dulcinaff and is now called Robur  
****Anyway, and important question, the shipping, ShinRan or KaiShin, let me know in a review or message~~~~***

Chapter 4

Shinichi finally slowly opened his eyes. They stayed unfocused for a shot while, then they finally took in the light and he glanced around as he tried to clear his head. There where two figures in front of him and one shining his light in his face. Shinichi winced as his eyes where blinded for a few seconds  
_'Well,' _He thought _'At least my vampire sights back.' _He begun to test out his other senses, he could smell the fair foods in the distance over the close scent of blood, which he quickly realised was his _'Gargh, that's right that guy hit me!'_He looked up to the men again and tried to work out what they where saying to him,  
"-legs strong enough to stand boy?" He caught from the man with the light  
_'Boy, is this guy blind?' _He wondered as he sat himself up, he then realized that he had been lying on his wings which where abnormally heavy. Panicked he held the charm that was under his shirt that hid them from sight and was confused at how baggy the jackets sleeves were. His fingers ran over the rune that was around his neck, and he noticed that the rope was now twice as long. He looked back up at the man _'Just how tall are these two anyway?'  
_"-Boy with a head injury, well take him in overnight-" The man said into his radio  
_'Oh no!' _Shinichi panicked _'They can't take me now, I have to get home!' _Shinichi had completely forgotten his blood that morning, and due to spending the entire day with Ran he hadn't had any during the day and the scent from the crime scene hadn't helped either.

Shinichi crouched down and then quickly snuck backwards aiming to silently creep away. He lost his footing however when his leg got caught in his over long trouser leg and he fell backwards over himself. He then looked down at his trousers _'Damn it!' _He cursed folding them up _'Just what the hells going on' _He then got up and summed up all of his strength and ran his speeds hopeless to be kept up with.

He eventually fell, his footing lost again in the trouser leg wrapped around his foot. He winced as his head throbbed slightly and his head spun. He placed a hand on the window next to him for balance then looked at it _'This is weird, I'm sure my hand didn't look so,' _He glanced up as his reflection caught his eye _'…Small…'  
_Shinichi promptly fell into panic as he ran home _'Not possible not happening, not possible not happening, NOT POSSIBLE NOT HAPPENING!'_

* * *

G'zen was pouring out drinks for some of the guests when Robur came running down the stairs "Done doing the beds already?" He asked sliding Dynami and Matthias a drink, Matthias' drink coming from money Dynami had told him Shinichi would pay.  
"G'zen I just got a distress signal from one of my charms!" She said running next to him behind the bar.  
"Who from?" Asked G'zen "If its Rosetta again tell her to stop doing it for her own amusement!" G'zen struck the ground with his tail in annoyance at the thought as Dynami and Matthias chuckled. Rosetta was a Naiad who seemed to take enjoyment at people coming running to her 'aid' every few weeks.  
"No no!" Robur quickly said, "This is serious, it's from Shinichi!"

All of them fell quiet, everyone who was a regular to the Dragons Den knew Shinichi and few bad things could be said about the half vampire. G'zen was the first to talk "Damn it, what happened!"  
"I-I don't know," Robur muttered "He's in panic, I'm not even sure where he is."  
"I dropped him off at Tropical Land this morning," Dynami said "And I heard he solved a case there not long before my shift finished"  
"Then he must still be near there," Robur muttered "Look, I cant leave now, there are some fledglings coming from another gathering and I need to stay or they'll get lost,"  
G'zen punched the bar counter "I can't either then…"  
"I'll go!" Dynami stood up and placed the charm around his neck "I know that area well."  
"I'm going to!" Everyone looked down at Matthias  
"Matthias no, it's much too dangerous." G'zen said sternly  
"No, Shinichi helped me!" Matthias looked up at G'zen, his eyes holding a determined fire. G'zen held the gaze lock for a few minuets then lowered his eyes and sighed

"Robur pass me a charm." G'zen held out a hand and Robur placed a small stone with a rune carving on it on a black rope to him. G'zen held it for a few minutes, then knelt down and placed it over his head around his neck. "Matthias, just be careful."  
Dynami placed a hand on Matthias' shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll take care of him. Let's go."  
The two of them left swiftly through the door with everyone looking after them _'Shinichi, please be ok,' _G'zen thought _'For his sake,'_Shinichi sighed as Agasa asked him yet another question,  
"What about when you found that code when you where young" he asked  
"I came to you with Ran and asked you to drive us around Beika all day finding several more codes in places like a barrier and a post box until we ended up on a rooftop at sunset when we left the man a message behind the book he had been reading." Shinichi looked up at him glaring with his deep blue intelligent eyes "Are you quite done?"  
Agasa stared "I-I'm sorry," He muttered "But it's so hard to believe…"  
Shinichi pulled something off from around his neck and threw it on the table "Now is it hard?" the charm that had blocked his true features from view was now removed, as Agasa though he knew was human and was under no spells so he couldn't see  
"I-then you really are," Agasa sat down on Shinichis couch. "…..I thought vampires only showed after the age of 13."  
Shinichi frowned "Judging by the fact that annoyingly my wings haven't shrunk to a better fitting size my guess is that whatever than man slipped me only attacked my human cells while the Vampire ones where immune or too strong"  
Shinichi suddenly grabbed out for the charm and forced it over his head "Someone's walking up the path!"  
"Quick hide!"

* * *

Shinichi dived behind the desk as the front door opened, he sniffed the air quietly _'Ran!'  
_The door to the library was pushed open and Ran slowly looked around the door, "Oh Agasa-Hakase,"  
"Ah Ran-kun!" Agasa walked over tying to get her out of the room "I was just returning some books I borrowed,"  
Shinichi winced as a sharp pain ran through him_ 'Oh for the love of, of all the times for a hunger pain!' _His wings flared out as a second one ran through him, knocking a pile of books off the table.  
"Is someone there?" Ran walked over as Shinichi pulled a set of glasses out of the draw and threw them on "Aha found you!" Ran grabbed him by the shoulders in away meant to be playful and spun him around "So who are you little man?"  
"Er, I-I am Shi…" He ran his eyes widely around the room and landed on a pile of books, "C-Conan Edogawa!"

* * *

Dynami and Matthias walked down the street and Dynami snapped a mobile closed "Damn it,"  
"What's wrong?" Matthias looked up at him with worried eyes  
"I just called the guys at the office and they told me that guards found someone injured but he ran away before they could get help."  
"Do you think it was Shinichi?"  
"I'd bet on it, but the problem is where now?" Dynami unintentionally quickened his pace, making Matthias jog to keep up "If Shinichi panics he'll try and get somewhere safe and his house is closer than the Dragons Den so we best check there next."

* * *

"So who is he?" Ran asked Agasa as Conan pulled himself out of Ran's grip fearing her hand will brush over the invisible wings.  
"Ah, this is Conan, he's a relative of mine," Agasa patted him on the head, much to his annoyance "He's been staying with me, his parents where in an accident."  
Ran stared at him "Oh, but why isn't he, err, you know, wearing a shirt?"  
Conan felt the heat rise suddenly to his face, the wings where too big and he couldn't fit a shirt over them.  
"Ah yes," Agasa begun to try to come up with a believable excuse "There, err, was an experiment I was trying out that exploded and his shirt got a bit messed up so we had to wash it and he only had the one."  
'_What's the worst part,' _Conan wondered _'The fact that that excuse can be easily believed, or the fact that even he knows that his experiments all blow up?'  
_"It's a bit dangerous for him really then if that happens," Ran said quietly  
"Ah!" Agasa cried out "Then would you mind taking care of him?"  
_'Oi oi OI! Baro what are you thinking!" _Conan panicked  
"I suppose, but I'll have to talk to dad about it first," She said standing up  
Agasa nodded as he walked her to the door "Of course of course. If you'd be as kind as to ask him and ring me later and if he says yes then just give me a call and I can drop Conan off tomorrow."

Agasa walked in as Ran left the house and was met by a very angry small vampire "What was that for!" he yelled at him, taking the charm off again "What if she finds out both who and WHAT I am!"  
Agasa frowned "Think Shinichi, Ran's dad is a detective and the only way I have a chance of finding a cure is to get a sample of what they gave you."  
Shinichi glared at Agasa, his eyes filled with rage. He then made a sound split between a groan and a hiss and punched the wall, leaving a small dent in the wall. He then buried his face in his hands, "S-Sorry Hakase," He murmured "I need a drink,"

He left the room and headed straight to the kitchen. He stood in front of the fridge and glared at the handle. After a few moments of cursing his height, he pulled out a chair from under the table and pushed it to the fridge. He climbed up on it and pulled on the door, almost falling off when it finally clicked open.  
He climbed off and pulled open a bottom draw. He then pulled the false cover off and picked up a vile of blood from the box in the bottom and swallowed it in one go.  
He waited a few moments and frowned as some energy filled him, but not as much as normal.

Though it was in a way the same thing, bottled blood couldn't sustain a Vampire forever. At least once a month he needed to take in fresh human blood, not something he enjoyed but it didn't hurt the person. In fact it replaced the blood with dulled vampire venom, which had lost its ability to convert the human blood and died after a few days and made the person stronger while it was in them.

Agasa walked in as Shinichi was moving the chair back "Shinichi, I'm sorry"  
He sighed "Its ok I was just, annoyed." He lightly kicked the chair and wrapped his wings around himself trying to keep warm. He then glared at the wings "But what am I going to do about _these_," He muttered to himself.  
"Cant you just, you know, do whatever you normally do?" Agasa asked  
"Baro," Shinichi deadpanned "With them at this size, it would be like trying to fit something in a box that's too smaller than the item itself. For now my best bet is to ask Robur, the witch at Dragons Den." Conan walked towards the front door "I'd better go ask her now,"  
"Shinichi," Conan turned around to Agasa "You will be careful wont you?"  
Shinichi turned around and smiled at him, his fangs showing "Naturally," He then put the charm on and walked out the door.

* * *

Matthias jogged ahead of Dynami looking at the large gates of Shinichis house. Dynami walked up to him and was about to open them when the doors opened and a small child came running out of the house. Dynami stared at his as one of his large wings caught on the edge of the door and he went tumbling down the stairs in a heap of feathers. Dynami pulled open the gates and ran to him "Hey kid, are you ok?"  
The child pulled himself out of the heap and looked up into Dynami's eye "Dynami!" he then looked over to the gate at Matthias climbing over the gate "And Matthias what are you two doing here?"  
Dynami blinked a few times "Kid, how do you know us?"  
The child glared at him then his eyes widened in realization _'That's right' _Conan thought _'I'm a kid now, they don't recognize me!'_ He sat up and pulled up the rune from around his neck and held it out to Dynami who took it in his large hand and turned it over,  
"But this is Shinichi's charm, it shouldn't work for anyone else," Dynami wondered  
Conan deadpanned him "Come on figure it out, or does that eye take up all the space there is in that head of yours?"  
Matthias started laughing "T-That's Shinichi alright," He said "Only he says that to you."  
Dynami frowned for a bit at the pair of children then helped Conan up, "Come on then, we best get you to Robur,"

**When all else fails, Robur will know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**RHK – Never be hesitant to review, reviews feed me :3 it will probably be KaiShin at this rate its what most people want**

**Silentlane491 – Yes and he thought being a teen in a kids body was tough :3**

Chapter 5

The door to the Dragons Den was thrown open and everyone looked up. Dynami and Matthias were in the doorway, and Dynami was holding a bundle of fabric wrapped around a child.  
"Dynami! Did you find him?" G'zen asked running over.  
Dynami nodded "Yes, but Robur, he needs help, fast."  
"Come here then," Robur walked out from behind the counter and started up the stairs followed by Dynami and Matthias, G'zen having to stay with a group of young new arrivals.

Robur opened the door to one of the guest rooms "Lie him down on the bed," She said as Dynami placed the bundle gently down on the bed. He then unwrapped it and pulled his arm away quickly as it was lunged for.  
"What happened!" Robur asked before she begun chanting quietly at Conan  
"We don't know why, but as you can tell that's Shinichi. We decided to come see you and on the way, he just collapsed." Dynami tried to explain "When I went to carry his he went for me. I had to wrap him up to carry him."  
Conan slowly closed his eyes and lowered his head "There, I've put him to sleep," Robur said, walking over to a bowl of water "His instincts have taken over; his vampiric side must be fighting whatever done this to him." She dipped a cloth in the bowl and begun gently dabbing his head. "Dynami, go downstairs and get the freshest blood we have in. Matthias go to my room and get the purple, green and red velvet bags from the side table."

The two of them ran off to go get the required items, and Robur continued dabbing his head. He groaned, and then slowly opened his eyes. Conan looked around the room then stopped when his eyes landed on Robur,  
"W-where am I?" He croaked out  
"Shh, its ok," She placed her hand on his shoulder "our safe now, you're in the Dragons Den,"  
She looked up as Matthias came in the room with the bags "Here I got what you asked for,"  
Robur looked up and smiled at him "Thank you, pass them here please."  
Matthias walked over and placed the bags in her hand. He then looked at Conan, "Are you ok?" he asked, slowly walking to him.  
"Y-yeah, somehow" He muttered

The pair of them sat in silence, while Robur grounded the items from the bag into a fine powder, until Dynami walked in holding a tightly sealed bottle "This was brought in just now,"  
Robur looked up, "It will have to do. Give it to Shinichi, his body will have used up the small amount he had earlier in that fit."  
Dynami slowly took the cap off the bottle as Matthias moved next to Robur and held it in front of Conan who instantly pulled it out of his hand and proceeded to drink the whole bottle. He then placed it down on the side desk and slowly sat himself up.  
"Thanks," He muttered, wrapping his wings around himself again. "Do you know what I can do about these," He asked  
Robur added some liquid to the mix then walked over to Conan "I am just doing something now, do you have a loose feather I could have?"  
Conan stretched out his wing and looked it over. He then ran his hand over a scruffy patch and a feather fell out. He caught it and passed it to Robur "Here,"  
Robur took it and pulled some of the barbs off it and added it to the mix, along with some liquid. "Good, now drink this," She passed the small cup to Conan "But I warn you, this will hurt."  
Conan looked at the liquid "What will it do?"  
"Part of it is to relax your vampiric cells so they stop attacking this if they could resist it it wouldn't have happed, that wont hurt a bit," She explained standing up "The other part will make the wings shrink down to a better fitting size for your body so you can hide them under your skin, that _will_ hurt, a lot."  
Conan nodded "that seems to be the theme of the day, doesn't it," he muttered as he brought the cup to his mouth.

Robur turned to Dynami and Matthias, "You two come with me downstairs and help me with the guests," She said gently pushing Matthias to the door when Conan winced in pain from the wings.  
_'And today started out so well too,' _Conan thought

**While he's small, I'll call him Conan and when not he's Shinichi**


	6. Chapter 6

**No reviews :'(**Chapter 6

Conan stumbled slightly as he walked down the stairs, his now smaller wings flapping out to balance himself. He reached the bottom and walked into the bar room, everyone looking up at him. Robur walked over to him "Shinichi, are you feeling better?"  
Conan nodded "As good as I can be considering the situation." He frowned for a moment at the bar stool, then made a small jump and climbed on top of it. "Though I cant say the same for my pride,"  
Dynami laughed at him quietly "Should we get you a high chair?"  
Conan shot him a death glare that would sent a grown centaur crying and turned to G'zen "Can I have a drink?" He asked  
G'zen pulled up a glass and poured a small amount of blood in it "Here," He passed it over to Conan who took a small sip  
"Thanks,"  
"Your welcome, but," G'zen looked him over "Shinichi, just what exactly happened?"

Conan tensed up for a second then wrapped his wings defensively around himself, "I-I got attacked."  
Dynami leaned over "What by?"  
"A-A human."  
Everyone started talking between themselves "How?" G'zen questioned  
Conan's wings tightened "I-I saw these men doing some shady deal. I snuck closer to listen and with my scenes dulled, I didn't notice another come up behind me. He made me swallow a sort of poison, said I was a test run, and when I woke up I-I was," Conan trailed off, not needing to finish  
"And then your charm automatically set off a distress call but you where in too much panic to send a message." Robur said  
Conan nodded and put the half drank drink down on the counter "For now I'm using the name Conan Edogawa, and I'm going to have to live with Ran,"  
"What are you going to do about feeding?" G'zen asked worried  
"Well for now Hakase, err that's Doctor Agasa my neighbour, is keeping a large stock of blood for me visiting often, so I'll have to train myself to last longer on more then shorter on less." He explained "As for fresh, I don't know. I'm actually due soon as well."  
Robur frowned "Yes, and it has to be human." She then smiled at him "Then again, people won't expect a little child to attack them in a dark ally will they?"  
Conan turned to her with a raised eyebrow "Did anyone tell you that you can be terrifying sometimes?"  
G'zen leaned over to him "You're not even married to her," He whispered and the pair of them chuckled until Robur grabbed him by the ear and pulled him back  
"What did you say _dear?"_ She asked in a falsely sweet voice.  
"N-Nothing _my love." _G'zen said through gritted teeth, Dynami Conan and Matthias all laughing at him.

Conan then jumped down off the stool, his wings slipping under the two slits on his back "I'd better get back to Hakase's," He then looked to Matthias "I err, don't suppose you have a spare shirt I can use?"  
Matthias also jumped down next to him "Sure, come on I'll get one."  
Conan followed Matthias into his room, which dispite the abnormality of the rooms owner and the building, looked like a normal, messy 7 year olds room. Books and comics all over the place with several games and balls mixed in. Conan looked around the room "You do know that Robur is going to kill you when she see's this right?" He said "you'd better tidy this up."  
Matthias looked at him. His whiskers twitched slightly, and then he gave away to a full laughter "S-Sorry Shinichi," He said as he calmed down "But you kind of loose you intimidating big brother figure when you look the same age as me!" Conan sighed as Matthias handed him a pain blue shirt "…Sorry,"  
"No, its alright" Conan said pulling the shirt on over his head "But you do know with me like this we cant go flying right?"  
Matthias looked up "Yes I know, but I suppose that that's the least of your worries right." He said, though his dropping ears tail and whiskers betrayed his true feelings.  
Conan sighed then placed his hand on the mouse-boy's shoulder "You know what? As soon as I'm cured I'm getting Robur to let me take you to Osaka or somewhere for a trip."  
Matthias smiled and looked up into Conan's eyes, seeing in them not the child that stood in the room with him, but the caring older brother that had helped him when he needed him "Yeah! Hurry up then!" He said, eyes shining with excitement "I want to go somewhere and see the Sakura festivals!"  
Conan smiled fondly at him "It's a promise."

* * *

A young boy was walking down the street, it was gone 2 in the morning and he was on his way home after a long day. "Nii-san?" He looked around, hearing a small Childs voice "Over here Nii-san!"  
He looked up to see a small child at the back of an ally, "Kid, are you ok?" He asked walking over to him  
The child looked up at him "Please come here,"  
The young boy started to feel odd, and his body moved itself to the child. When he reached him he sat down by the wall and looked at the kid.  
"Nii-san." The child leaned over to him, his voice very serious and older sounding "I am really sorry about this,"  
the boy was vaguely alarmed when the child lunged up and bit his neck, but soon blacked out in the odd calmness the sensation brought on.

Conan stepped back as he slowly brought the persons head to rest on the ground, careful not to harm him. He then gently forced a liquid down the persons throat, feeling for a horrid moment like the men who had attacked him only just that day. The liquid was a potion made by Robur, which would block the memories of the feeding from the boys mind.  
He then looked at the person's neck, and was alarmed at how the wound was failing to heal _'This isn't good,' _He thought _'Vampiric venom should heal it. It must have been affected with my immunity with the poison.'  
_Conan stepped away. The wound would likely be seen as an attack from a vampire intimidator attack, it was not uncommon after all. He settled himself in an oposit ally and settled down to wait, making sue that the person would be ok upon waking. His sharp eyes studied the persons face _'Weird' _He thought looking over the persons face _'It's like looking in a mirror.'_

* * *

Kaito slowly sat up, his head heavy. He looked around at where he was, in a dark but empty side ally. His head hurt as he tried to remember what had happened and he brought his hand up to his head to rub it, but then touched his neck as a sharp pain ran through it. He pulled back his hand and stared at the red liquid that shouldn't be outside his body _'W-what happened!' _He thought as he pulled himself to his feet and stumbled out the ally _'What attacked me!'_

**Yeah Conan, not the best first impression for Kaito **


	7. Chapter 7

**Silentlane491 – Thank you for this review though 83 and I thought it would be a good way too introduce Kaito ^^;**

Chapter 7

Kaito glanced nervously around and pulled his hood further over his head, covering the wound on his neck. Ever since he had woke up and resumed returning home at an increased pace he had felt as though he was being watched, and he wasn't too keen on the thought that it was likely who ever attacked him.

He walked up to his gate and pulled it open, and then glanced around as he was sure he had heard the sounds of flapping wings, and not a small sound like one of his doves. Seeing nothing he then pulled the door open and fell into the safety of his house and ran over to the mirror and pulled down his hood.

Kaito had read up on the little knowledge that humans had on the Supernaturals that they 'shared' the world with and he knew some of the vampiric world, and studying the punchers he was sure it was a vampire bite, but with the size of the marks it showed a small mouth size almost like a child's _'That's odd,' _He thought, carefully touching the wound _'I thought vampires aged after 13,'_

* * *

Conan fluttered down onto the roof of a nearby building as the boy looked up at his general direction, the shirt he had borrowed from Matthias tied around his waist by the sleeves. He was worried that he may suffer from the effects of blood loss if something other than his healing had stopped working and had decided to follow him all the way home. He settled himself down for a rest as the boy entered a house  
_'Well,' _He thought wrapping his wings around himself to keep warm _'Good to know he got home safe.'_

Conan licked around his lips taking in the last of the dried blood from around his mouth and looked around. He preferred being in flight or a high place even more this night. The high vantage point he looked down on the world and for a short moment he could forget his smaller size and truly relax for the first time that night. He stood up and jumped off the building, enjoying the short fall before he opened his wings and took himself up high circling for a short while around the boy's house. A few doves where also flying in and out of the house below, and high above him a lone hawk hovered over him. Conan looked up at the bird, which seemed to focus on his with a fixed gaze before flying off in a set destination. Conan looked after its shrinking figure and then turned and headed to his home, no, Shinichi's home. He now lived with Agasa, and soon probably Ran.

* * *

In a large house, Hakuba was sat on a windowsill looking out onto the night sky, his hand stretched out and absentmindedly stroking the leaves of the large tree that grew just outside the window. He was softly singing to himself an old song, taught to him by his mother many years ago when he was only a small boy,

"_When the cold of winter comes,  
Starless night will cover day.  
In the veiling of the sun,  
We will walk in bitter rain.  
But in dreams,  
I can hear your name.  
And in dreams,"  
We will meet again.  
When the seas and mountains fall…_He stopped suddenly and he turned his sharp golden eyes to the sky as a figure of an approaching hawk became clear in the darkness of the night. Hakuba smiled as he moved his position and stretched out his arm for the bird to land on.  
"Hey there Watson," He said softly to her as she settled herself on his arm "Find anything interesting?"  
He stood up and closed the window as Watson made a series of small noises and he frowned "A vampire, following Kuroba?"  
Watson leaned over and gently bit the tip of Hakuba's pointed ear. Hakuba gently pushed her head away "Yes yes, I believe you," He told her "But still, a vampire…" He frowned again "This could become very dangerous for the supernaturals if it's hostile, as if the tension isn't bad enough,"

Hakuba then looked up at Watson and smiled "Yes I know what you want," He walked into the kitchen as Watson fluttered over to the table, and opened the fridge and pulled out a small cutting of meat then threw it over to Watson who greedily ate it up. Hakuba smiled as he watched her then finished his song,

"And we come to end of days  
In the dark I hear a call  
Calling me there  
I will go there  
And back again."

**I may do another chapter later but for now you just get this short little thing, sorry ^^**

**BTW, the song Hakuba's singing is from _Lord of the Rings __The Breaking of the Fellowship _and id called _In Dreams_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Silentlane491 - Normaly he can't, but uts explained here, in a way ^^; And i try to update fast to make up for the shortness of the chapters, but really right now I've just got nithing better to do and I've his a writers block on Black Phantom**

Chapter 8

Kaito squirmed in his seat, aware of Hakuba's eyes boring into the back of his skull. As soon as he walked into the room that morning, he had fixed him with a determined gaze and had tried to catch him alone at both brake and lunch, which Kaito had avoided by spending it being chased by Aoko and her mop.

The bell went for the end of the day and Kaito quickly jumped over his desk and ran to the door, making sure to stay ahead of Hakuba so as not to be caught by him. He managed to manoeuvre out of the room and into the packed corridors then to the yard, all without as much of a glance of Hakuba. He looked up as he walked through the school gates and saw a hawk was flying above him, circling over him  
_'That's odd' _Kaito thought as he wandered into town _'Its almost like that hawks following me…'_

* * *

Hakuba looked up as Watson circled in the sky. He smirked as he walked towards her target and as he drew to it he looked up at a small café where Kaito was sat eating what looked like a chocolate ice cream _'The fate of human and supernaturals relation hangs in the balance because of him. And what is he doing?' _Hakuba thought deadpanning at Kaito's back _'Eating bloody ice cream!'  
_

Kaito let out a small squeak as Hakuba roughly placed his hand on his shoulder and he turned to see his determined golden eyes looking intently into his violet eyes.  
"H-Hakuba!" He exclaimed "What are you…"  
Hakuba slammed down his hand on the table and lifted it leaving the money for Kaito's food on the pay dish, and then roughly grabbed his wrist "Kuroba, your coming with me. Now!"  
Kaito pulled his wrist back "What are you doing! If this is you trying to take me as KID again I…"  
Hakuba roughly pulled his wrist "Kaito!"  
Kaito stopped pulling at hearing the rare moment of Hakuba using his first name, and looked again at those serious, determined golden eyes. Kaito gulped then nodded "Alright. I'll come, Saguru."

* * *

Hakuba threw open the large doors to his house and Kaito ducked as Watson glided in over his head, Hakuba however didn't even lower his head in the slightest.  
Hakuba continued walking down the entrance hall and opened another set of large doors and beckoned Kaito in "After you, Kuroba."

Kaito walked up to him and looked at the door. The centre had a motif of a rearing horse, around the edges a variety of woodland creatures around it, foxes rabbits wolves birds and other creatures following each other in and elaborate dance. Kaito walked into the room and sat down on the chair, noticing that even the shelves where carved, a long Celtic knot going along the edges.

Kaito stopped his observation of the room when Hakuba closed the doors again, after Watson had flown through them. She landed on the table in front of Kaito on the table and looked at him, her feathers bristled up defensively  
"Shi tar Watson."Hakuba said softy and Watson looked to him, her feathers smoothed down and she was once again calm.  
Kaito looked up frowning at Hakuba as he took a necklace off "What language was that?" Kaito asked curious "Sure wasn't English,"

Hakuba seemed to ignore him as he walked over to Kaito and roughly grabbed him by his hair and pulled his head to the side and pulled down on his school jacket, looking at the bite marks that where covered by his school collar. "Mor! Watson, kaer tia shal" He said sharply to Watson and she flew out the open window.

Kaito pulled away from Hakuba hard, almost having his hair left in Hakuba's hand "Hakuba, I'm being serious, what's going on!"  
Hakuba fixed Kaito under a hard gaze "More than you know Kuroba." Hakuba sat himself down on the chair opposite and sighed, burying his head in his hands "Kuroba, you may very soon find yourself, through no fault of your own may cause much damage to an already very fragile relation between Humans and Supernaturals."  
Kaito frowned at Hakuba "How would you know that?" He asked "Supernaturals keep to themselves mostly. Unless…"

Hakuba sighed again and pulled his hair back from his ears, they where sharply pointed at the tips. Kaito stared open mouthed at Hakuba "for as much trouble as I may get into for this, yes, I am a supernatural." Hakuba stood up and paced the room slightly, as if trying to think of how to say something. He then sighed and slumped his shoulders "I'm an elf. My mother was an elf and elven DNA either takes over fully or it doesn't develop. You're either an elf or not," Hakuba looked to the side rubbing his neck "Well, unless you're something else of course…"

Kaito blinked as Hakuba started muttering to himself until Watson came back in through the window, holding between her talons the handle of a black bag. Hakuba looked up as she gently dropped it on the couch "Ein, sal o Watson"He said to her as she once again landed on the table and resumed looking at Kaito with a hostile glare. Hakuba looked up at her with a slightly annoyed look on his face "On thys Kyr'r maji Watson, Kuroba's casia kyl sai pia os thaeraes eindral ail sor morerol!"  
Kaito blinked at him "What did you say!" He asked more than slightly tense "I heard my name in that! What did you say!"  
Hakuba looked at him with a heavily annoyed glare "For your convince Kuroba, I said 'Oh for God's sake Watson, Kuroba's hardly going to dye your feathers again in this situation!'"

Kaito sunk slightly into the seat as he felt somewhat guilty for dying the birds feathers last heist "Didn't do it" He muttered "Not KID…"  
"Oh spare me Kuroba" Hakuba muttered "For once, and as much as it churns my gut to say it, I care as much as you being KID as if you say you are Erevan Ilesere!" He glanced up at Kaito's confused look "He's the Elven trickster God."

Hakuba finally pulled something out of the bag and walked over to Kaito "Now Kuroba, you'll need to trust me right now." He walked over to him holding out a small cotton bud "I'll need a blood sample from those punctures."  
Kaito pulled back slightly at first, but then angled his neck so Hakuba could get to the still open bite. Hakuba looked at it properly for the first time as earlier he only had a quick glance. "Odd, the size suggests that a very small vampire did this,"  
Kaito turned his head slightly to look at Hakuba from the corner of his eye "Couldn't it be a Vampire imitator?" He asked quietly  
Hakuba frowned lightly at him "Don't insult me, I know a fake Vampire attack when I see one," Hakuba gently dabbed the wound with the cotton bud "Fake one's use needles and the job is often jagged." He took the bud and placed it in a small glass tune containing some sort of liquid. "This cut is clean, only a vampire's fang could make a clean cut like this, despite the smallness and the fact it hasn't healed."  
Kaito frowned as he folded his collar back up "Healed? It only happened last night."  
Hakuba shook the vile and watched as the water turned a light red colour and smiled "Yes normally the vampire venom would have healed the bite by now."

Hakuba turned to Watson "Watson, saji sor eil kaer vor os air, pyr air ail mysti thosi os mystaerol." He handed the vile to Watson who took it tightly in her talons and flew out the window with it.  
Hakuba turned back to Kaito, "Now Kuroba, that test just proved that the vampire didn't infect you with even the smallest trace of vampiric poison, and in all technicality I really should wipe your memories of this whole affair," Hakuba waved his hand as Kaito started to stand up and was about to protest "However!" Kaito sat back down, "There is a chance that you will attract it again, being a pre-fed human, so I find it best that you remember this if only to be more aware to watch out for it again. What did they look like?"

Kaito was about to talk, but he then frowned "I-I can't remember. It's like I know it, but when I try to think of it, my mind goes blank."  
Hakuba frowned "Likely a memory potion, this Vampire really knows what they're doing." He walked over and place his hand on the side of Kaito's head "Now, just try and stay calm, close your eyes."  
Hakuba closed his eyes, and after a short while he also closed his eyes. He heard Hakuba start muttering something under his breath "…stysor vaeres. Taestysor vaeres. Taestysor vaeres. Taes…"

Hakuba's words drowned out as images begun to swim to the top of Kaito's mind. A child, calling to him, calmness, falling in front of him, deep blue apologetic eyes, a pain in his neck, warm liquid down his neck, a peacefulness, and then blackness.  
Kaito's eyes shot open as he panted heavily. Hakuba pulled his hand back quick "Kuroba, what did you see?" Hakuba asked worried  
"H- He was just a child, only maybe 7 or 8 years old!"  
Hakuba frowned "But that's impossible."

Hakuba sat there for a short moment then stood up quickly and put the necklace back on "Come on Kuroba, we have to get to the Gathering spot."  
"Gathering spot?" Kaito asked, standing up  
"Yes. Places for supernaturals, and invited humans, to gather. They're spread all over the world, there are countless in Japan alone. They're discussed as pubs most often."  
"What's it called?"  
Hakuba grinned "Warlocks Hollow."

**Giving the Edoka Supernaturals there own Gathering spot ^^ (the amount of time I spent trying to figure out the name should be illegal)**

**Oh, and Hakuba speaks elven, I used the site Coveworld for the translations (find it at www . coveworld . net / eberron / aerenal_translator . html)**

**Here's the translations of what he says:**

**Shi tar Watson = Be calm Watson**

**Mor! Watson, kaer tia shal! = Shit! Watson, get my bag!**

**Ein, sal o Watson = Ah, thank you Watson**

**On thys Kyr'r maji Watson, Kuroba's casia kyl sai pia os thaeraes eindral ail sor morerol! = Oh for God's sake Watson, Kuroba's hardly going to dye your feathers again in this situation!**

**Watson, saji sor eil kaer vor os air, pyr air ail mysti thosi os mystaerol = Watson, take this and get rid of it, drop it in a fire or something**

**Taestysor vaeres = Memories Return (How unorigional of me )**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kaitou Kid San – Yes poor Kaito, for once Shinichis the one causing him headaches 83  
**

**[The anonymous reviewer with no name] – I do have ideas for a couple, but I'm a bit worried that I may overload it if I change too many people.**

Chapter 9

Kaito followed Hakuba as he walked purposefully down the roads. He was staring at his ears, which whenever a gust of wind brushed his hair away from them he saw as rounded, human ears.  
Eventually Hakuba suddenly stopped and Kaito had to thank his natural reflexes that he didn't crash into him. "Well here we are," Hakuba said, looking up at a normal looking inn  
"it looks so..." Kaito frowned as if he was searching for the right word "...normal"  
Hakuba looked at him with his eyebrows raised "What did you expect?"  
"Well I don't know," Kaito muttered, rubbing the back of his head "Maybe, guard Gargoyles or something?"  
Hakuba deadpanned him "Don't be daft, why would it have guardian Gargoyles!" Hakuba turned to walk into the bar "They only guard the main one in Tokyo."

Kaito stood staring after him for a moment before running after him quickly "But how is it that no, ya know, 'none supernaturals' go in?"  
"It has strong spells cast on it so that no one really registers it properly unless they need to." He explained as he knocked on the door.  
Kaito looked at the door and saw a slider pull back and a set of black eyes looked out the hole at Hakuba  
"Good evening Draor," Hakuba said to the eyes, which then turned to Kaito and frowned "Don't worry" Hakuba said "This is Kaito Kuroba, a friend of mine."

The peep hole was closed and the door opened, and Kaito fought back the urge to squeak and either fall down in shock or run away right there and then. In the doorway stood what looked to be a heavily built man wearing some sort of cargo pants but the visible chest and above was covered in black fur, and his head was one of a bull, complete with some sort of bracelet type of item wrapped around the two horns on his head.  
The man looked at Kaito and laughed "What's up?" he asked in a deep voice "You never saw a Minotaur before kid?"  
Hakuba chuckled slightly at the face Kaito was showing which looked so  
much like those fish he hated so much "Actually Draor I highly doubt he has," Hakuba said to the bull-man "Kuroba here's never been to a Gathering spot before."  
Draor stepped to the side and allowed Hakuba and a still edgy Kaito past "A human? Not like you Hakuba."  
Hakuba glanced back at Draor who was closing the door behind him "Yes,  
well this is a special case,"

Kaito looked away from the door and actually looked around and was instantly amazed. The room was extremely large, chairs and tables of various sizes lay around the room where many different creatures socialized, some looking Human and others complete animals. Hakuba grabbed him by the sleeve and dragged him to what seemed to be the drinks bar and sat himself down on a stool, Kaito doing the same next to him. A young boy around their age walked up to them from behind the counter, brushing his long messy black hair from his sight as he looked up at Hakuba "Hey Hakuba, usual?"  
Hakuba held up his hand and shook his head as the boy reached for a glass "no not tonight Gildor. Tonight I need to speak with your father."  
Gildor frowned slightly then placed the empty cup back behind the counter "Right, wait in his room the. I'll just go get him."

Hakuba stood up again as Gildor walked off and signalled for Kaito to follow him. He walked around of the edge of the crowded room to a set of stairs and started climbing them.  
Once they where clear of the noisy room Kaito looked back to Hakuba "So, who are we going to see?"  
"Ildar" Hakuba said walking into one of the rooms and held the door open for Kaito "He's the owner if Warlocks Hollow and the main spell crafter here, every Gathering spot has one. He's the one who made my charm that hides my ears."

The room was fairly large, with one large open window looking out onto a large garden that connected to some sort of forest. It had a few chairs dotted around with a large chest of draws that had several jars and bags on top.  
Hakuba sat down on one of the chairs and pointed to another chair opposite him "You'd better sit down, if he was already doing something he may be some time."  
Kaito pulled up a wooden chair from the side and sat down on it and pulled out a few juggling balls from his pocket and started doing a simple juggling ring, careful not to let any fall out of worry of what would happen if he knocked any of those jars or bags.  
Hakuba was sat still with his eyes closed, humming softly to himself an oddly relaxing tune.

As Kaito started to develop a twitch in his leg from sitting still too long, the door opened and an ordinary looking man was stood in the door, looking somewhat like an older version of the person at the bar. He looked to Hakuba and smiled "Ah Saguru, been some time since we last spoke."  
Hakuba stood up and shook the mans hand "True Ildar, but I'm afraid that this isn't just to catch up."  
Hakuba pointed his hand to Kaito "This is Kaito Kuroba a…friend of mine."  
Kaito pouted at the hesitation and then stood up and bowed "Kaito Kuroba, at your service."  
Ildar nodded to Kaito "Ildar Aeraos, magician" Ildar walked into the room and sat down on the end of the bed "Saguru's told me about you, and how you are quite the human magician,"  
Kaito held out his hand and produced a rose into his hand "I try."  
Ildar smirked and took the rose from Kaito's hand "Impressive," He muttered, turning and examining the rose "For a human that is." He then smirked at the rose fell apart into small red and green butterflies, which then all flew out the window. Kaito staring at him in amazement.  
Hakuba frowned at him "Well, if you two are quite finished showing off to each other," Kaito and Ildar looked up at Hakuba "I have something serious to talk to you about."  
Kaito grinned at Ildar "Is he always like that to you to?"  
"Oh yes" Ildar ginned back at him "At least when he's on business."  
"Is he ever not?"  
Hakuba frowned "Kuroba, I am fully capable of enjoyment. You however just make me permanently tense and on guard!"

Hakuba turned back to Ildar "Ildar, has anything happened recently with vampires?"  
Ildar folded his arms as he thought "Humm, no. not that I can think of. The newest one was Takemasa a few months ago but other than him nothing new." Ildar frowned "Why?"  
Hakuba looked to Kaito "Kuroba, show him your neck."  
Kaito moved over to Ildar and pulled down his collar. Ildar then frowned as he looked at it "You've examined it?"  
"Of course, it's defiantly genuine"  
"Well, a vampire not covering his tracks. This could be trouble." Ildar motioned for Kaito to sit back down "But judging by the spacing this Vampires extremely small, I'm sure that they'll be easy to find."  
Hakuba shook his head "That's just it. The vampire used a memory block on Kuroba which I removed, and according to Kuroba the attacker was a child, no older than 8 or 9."  
Ildar sat further up and frowned "That is interesting, I wonder how…" He stood up suddenly and Kaito moved back "Right, I'm going downstairs and contacting the Tokyo Gathering, maybe someone there will know what going on. If not I'll try Osaka, heck I'll try all of Japan. Someone's got to know what going on." Ildar stood up and looked at he two boys "If it's not too much of an inconvenience would you mind staying the night Kaito, and you as well Hakuba. Just in case I find something. You can use the usual room at the end of the corridor."  
Hakuba nodded "Of course, thank you Ildar." Hakuba also stood up and Kaito got up to follow him.

He walked out into the corridor and walked after Hakuba "Hakuba?" He said and Hakuba looked over his shoulder at him "Do I have a choice in this?"  
"Of course," He said looking forwards again "You can either come with me willingly, or I can put you under a…'spell' of sorts and just make you do it anyway."  
Kaito stared after Hakuba "Can you really do that?" He asked nervously  
Hakuba stopped and tuned to Kaito with a blank expression "Want to find out?"  
Kaito 'eeped' "No, it's alright!"

Hakuba opened a door to a medium sized room, containing a few chairs and two beds, and like in Ildar's room a window looked out on the back, only this was much larger, around the size for a person to jump in and out of.  
Hakuba sat down on the end of a bed "Well," he muttered to Kaito, "Sorry about you having to sleep in your clothes."  
Kaito grinned at him and held up his hand in a 'stop' motion. Then there was a large poof of smoke, and it cleared to show Kaito no longer in his school gakuran, but in a pain set of light blue pyjamas. Hakuba raised an eyebrow and turned away to the draws "I'm not even going to ask. The bathrooms opposite this room."

Kaito snickered as he walked past Hakuba who was taking his own set of pyjamas out of the draw '_He must come here often if he leaves clothes behind…' _Kaito thought as he washed himself in the bathroom _'Ah well, if Hakuba comes here often then the beds must be comfy~'_

* * *

Later that night, Kaito's eyes shot open. He took a quite breath in and glanced around quietly at the strange room. After a moment his mind caught up with him and he remembered where he was. He looked up at Hakuba's bed and was confused when he didn't see him in it. He looked at the window as he heard a rustle and saw Hakuba sat on the window sill looking out longingly as he sung softly to himself,

"_O shor thol ti eir Noonvale,  
Ol si modi os ei cor,  
__Shael si mestaes air vaelaerer eil col,  
__Saesi shaesi maestaer taelaes si bali air mor,  
__'Baer si shia os ei tar tydaer mia._

_Jhyl thys ti eir parn,  
__Shael si aes air…"_

Hakuba looked at Kaito sharply and stared at him with a small frown. "How long have you been pretending?" He asked.  
Kaito slowly sat himself up "Not pretending," He muttered as he leaned on the headrest at the top of the bed "I just, had a bad dream. And when I woke I didn't want to interrupt you."

The two sat in an awkward silence before Kaito decided to speak again "Hakuba, have you always been so…musical?"  
Hakuba frowned at him for a moment then looked back out the windows "All elves feel attached to Nature. Not small places like outside here, long large endless lands of trees and rivers," Hakuba sighed, a distant look in his eyes "We can all feel it, but there are few places like that left, so we rely on songs of the old lands to remember them."  
Kaito stared at Hakuba "So was that what that song was, the one you where singing just now?"

Hakuba nodded, his gaze still fixed outside "One of countless. My mother used to sing them to me when I was young. It helps calm people who hear it, whether or not the listener is an elf."

Kaito nodded "It did feel calming, I wish I knew the language…"  
Hakuba looked up at Kaito "Was the dream that bad?"  
"Eh?" Kaito blinked at Hakuba confused  
"Your talking to me openly, your looking for a distraction," Hakuba looked at Kaito "I could sing it in Japanese if you want, it will help you sleep better."  
Kaito stared at Hakuba for a moment then smiled at him "Thank you, Saguru."

Hakuba turned his gaze back out the window and sighed, he then closed his eyes and sang,

"_You will find me at Noonvale,  
On the side of a hill,  
When the summer is peaceful and high,  
There where streamlets meander the valley is still,  
'Neath the blue of a calm cloudless sky._

_Look for me at dawn,_  
_When the earth is asleep,_  
_Till each dew drop is kissed by the day,_  
_'Neath the rowan and alder a vigil I'll keep,_  
_Every moment that you are away._

_The earth gently turns as the seasons change slowly,_  
_All of the flowers and leaves born to wane,_  
_Hear my song over the lea, like the wind soft and lowly,_  
_And come back to Noonvale again."_

He sighed as he reached the end of his song and opened his eyes looking at Kaito, who had fallen into a calm sleep. Hakuba sighed as he walked over to his bed _'Kuroba, you are quite possibly the most troublesome human I have the fortune to know,' _he thought with a small, happy smile as he climbed into his bed.

**Blarrgh, my brain wont work toady  
The song is called "Noonvale" and is from from Brian Jacques Martin the Warrior, or at least the TV show based off the book. My book of it isn't on the shelf and I cant be bothered looking for it. Besides I think they're more or less the same...**

**Anyway back to Shinichi/Conan next chapter, hands up who's missed him ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**SophieG0122 – Most likely something about KID or Snake…And sorry about Bllack Phantom, but I'm hiding here and recruiting an army of plunnies to help me attack the evil writers block that's taken over that story**

**Silentlane491 – Sort of a half return, I didn't want to just leave Kaito stuck at Warlock's Hollow so I Kinda ended up caring him on a little bit.**

**KK - ^^ I love redwall, but I don't think I could pull off a full crossover with Detective Conan and Redwall so they can just Cameo 83**

Chapter 10

Hakuba walked to the room he and Kaito had shared for the night carrying a pair of plates. He nudged the door open with his foot and looked up at Kaito who was sat on the edge of the bed wearing his school Gakuran again, even though it was Saturday.  
_Mind you, _Hakuba thought putting one plate on his bed _I don't think he had anything else with a collar that can cover the bite.  
_Hakuba handed the plate over to Kaito who was now looking confused at it "Go on eat it," Hakuba said "Ildar said it's on him."  
Kaito smiled and begun to dig into the breakfast as Hakuba sat on his bed and also started eating. "Ot 'f imtwest" Kaito said through a full mouth "D' ya' nrmully 'ave full 'nglsih 'r he 'ust gussn?"  
Hakuba frowned at Kaito "One, don't eat wit your mouth full. Two, I'm pretty sure he's doing it in an attempt to make me embarrassed." Hakuba moaned, putting his finished breakfast plate down. "Ildar says he may have found the Vampire."  
Kaito stopped eating and looked at Hakuba "And?"  
"They said it's in another Gathering spot now. Ildar couldn't contact the owner of the place or the witch there, but he got to a friend who was visiting it and he said he saw a child there matching the description you gave me. So we shouldn't worry, he's in the Tokyo spot, which is the main one so there'll be plenty of others there to help him."

Hakuba walked over to Kaito and held his hand out for his plate, "You can go home now if you want,"  
Kaito stood up and took Hakuba's plate from his hand "I think I better thank Ildar first right?"  
Hakuba nodded "Kuroba if anything else happens, you can ask me for help. As long as it's legal of course."  
Kaito deadpanned him as he stood in the doorway "I'm not even going to comment on that last part," Kaito then smiled "But thank you Hakuba."

* * *

"Conan-kun, are you awake?"  
Conan moved the feathered wing from over his head _'Argh, they're out again…' _"I'll be just a minute Ran-neechan!" He called to the locked door, listening as Ran walked away.

Years ago, when he was 13 and he first became a vampire, Shinichi would struggle controlling his abilities while he was asleep, when he couldn't fully concentrate on keeping them in check, and would often wake up with his wings out. When Conan had returned to Agasa's after he had fed from the person and fell asleep on the sofa, he had woke up in pain and almost broke his wings as they had bunched under his shirt.  
After taking to Agasa who he had woke with his yells, they had decided to tell Ran that burglars broke into Conan's home a few years ago and he couldn't sleep in a room unless it had a door with a lock. Agasa had offered to fix one on the door for her, but she politely declined saying that her Dad said he could stay in the spare room which already had a lock on the inside. _'Thank God,' _Conan thought, putting on a shirt as the wings folded under his skin again _'Who knows what kind of crazy invention he would have put on/ though some of these are actually brilliant' _Conan placed the bow-tie around his neck as he slid the lock on the door and walked out.

He'd been living as Conan for almost two weeks now, and it was the most exhausting time he'd been put through in ages.  
He walked into the kitchen and looked up at Ran who was putting out breakfast on the table. Conan jumped up onto a chair and picked up a spook "itadakimasu!" He said as he begun to eat the cereal.  
Ran looked up at Conan and smiled "Are you doing anything fun today Conan-kun?"  
"Yeah!" He said with a hyperactive voice like the excited child he was playing "Me and some of my friends are going to play in the park!" He internally winced at the voice had had to use. He jumped down off the chair "I'd better go now, or everyone will be upset at me!"  
Ran smiled "Have fun Conan!"  
'_Heh, I doubt!' _He thought as he walked out the door.

* * *

"Hey Conan!" Conan looked up at Genta Ayumi and Mitsuhiko who where running towards him  
"Hey guys!" He said walking over to meet them

"So, what do you want to play?" Ayumi said excited at spending the day with her friends  
"Football?" Conan said in a small voice, knowing it was in vain  
"Hide and seek?" Mitsuhiko suggested,  
"Nahh, just plain hide and seeks boring!" Genta complained  
"Then how about Hunters and Vampires!" Mitsuhiko said excited  
"Eh?" Conan blinked a few times, confused "What's that?"

Mitsuhiko looked at Conan as if he had asked what a ball was "Conan-kun, everyone knows how to play Vampires and Hunters!"  
Ayumi looked at Mitsuhiko "Maybe they didn't play it where Conan-kun's from"  
_'Yeah' _Conan thought _'I doubt high schoolers play most of what you guy do…'  
_  
"Well basically its kind of like Hide and Seek," Mitsuhiko explained "You have one person seeking, the hunter, and everyone else are Vampires and they hide. When the Hunter finds a vampire, they have to chase them and grab them before it counts as finding them. If you loose site of the Vampire, you have to start over. If you catch a Vampire, they become a hunter and help, but if a Vampire catches anyone who wasn't the original Hunter, they become a Vampire again."  
Ayumi nodded "Yeah lets play that! Conan can play the Hunter so he can get used to it!"

The three children ran off and Conan blinked a few times at them_ 'Oi oi, this is just insulting' _He then turned and faced the tree behind him and sighed _"One…Two…Three…Four…"_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Conan sighed as he ran off, Mitsuhiko counting behind him. He was able to find and catch the three children easily, as childish as it was he didn't like the thought of being the 'Hunter'. He now ran off to the cover of the trees, wanting to find somewhere to hide so as the others couldn't find him.

Its not like he hated them, he knows that they're good kids who genuinely want to be friends with him, but he was at this point exhausted.  
He was still trying to get his body used to surviving From more blood less often, which at the start was going very well, but his body quickly used up the energy and left him drained.  
Conan looked up at a tall tree then stepped back from it and ran at it, using his vampiric abilities to pick up speed and jump up to its branches that where out of reach to just about everyone else. His hands grabbed around the branch and he pulled himself up, balancing on the branch with the ease of a cat. He lay down on the thick branch, confident that he wouldn't be spotted, and settled don to watch the park from his view point.  
As he sat there, his eyes started to feel heavy. He slowly drooped his head as his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

* * *

Shinichi looked around. He was stood in a dark ally with an unconscious body at his feet, the boy from his last feed as Conan. Shinchi felt the hunger in him and when down to the boy. His fangs penetrated the neck and he begun to drink, the pulse of the blood travelling around the body making it easier to drink.  
Soon, he started to feel stronger, his entire body filling with strength. Greedily, he drank more and more, not noticing when the pulse stopped speeding it into his mouth. He drank until nothing else would come then stepped back, feeling the warmth of fresh blood on his face.

He sniffed the air, a delicious scent was ridding on it and beckoned him. Like a predator, he stalked in the direction and looked out of the alleys mouth. There, just outside, another person stood just outside the ally. One look at that neck and Shinichi lunged for it, grabbing he person roughly like a ragdoll as he sank his teeth into the neck and begun drinking again.  
He was rudely interrupted however, but a loud bang as a gun went off. Roughly, he dropped his meal and jumped back, crouching low and hissing at the intruder. In front of him stood people he knew, Megure and the rest of the police officers he knew, Agasa, Kogoro, his parents even the Detective Boys where there, all staring at him with horror.  
"Monster!" "Monster!" Shinichi didn't know who said it first, but soon everyone was shouting it at him, the police members all aiming their guns at him.

Shinichi stood up, his sense returning to him "N-No!" He said, holding his bloody, clawed hands in front of him as he backed away "I-I didn't mean to!"  
He stopped as he bumped into something behind him and spun round, seeing Ran standing behind him. She stared at him with a horror struck face "…Monster,"  
"No-No Ran, I-I'm not," He reached out for her, his hand was dripping with blood and his nails had tunred into sharp talons, he could feel his fangs which where now so long that they went past his lips and where visable even with his mouth shut.  
Ran pulled back from him "No! Get away, you evil Monster!"

* * *

"Arrrrrgh!" Conan yelled as he fell from the branch and landed in a heap on the floor, feeling a familiar tugging pain from his wings bunched under his shirt.  
Conan quivered as he pulled the shirt off and let the wings fall out around him. He then pulled his knees up to himself and rested his head on them, wrapping his wings around himself like a protective shield.  
"….not a monster…." He muttered quietly to himself "Not a monster…."

In the shadows of a tree, a figure looked at Conan in his moment of weakness, staring open mouthed at the two large wings that they had watch erupt from his back while he had slept on the tree.

**Small quick chapter for you!  
Conan/Shinichi's nightmare has him turning into a full vampire, they're more feral, with claws fangs and the red eyes. I think that one of the things he'd be most worried about secretly is the rejection if people find out, and the kids game of Vampires and Hunters didn't help him.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Azarath235 – To be honest I didn't really think it meant flower either. One of my girls in Girl Guides told me it, she takes Latin, but she's the sort of person who if she told you the grass was green you'd have to look outside and check. That's why I eventually changed it to Robur, not idea what that means but it sounds good….^^**

**Silentlane491 – I feel mean, giving the boys evil dreams D:**

**Kaitou Kid San – who knows….not me at the time of writing it (has changed the person/plot aiming a stupid amount of times 83)**

Chapter 12

The figure watching Conan pulled back quietly while he was distracted. They walked out of the forest, and spotted two other Kids ho had been separated from each other. The three of them saw each other and joined together.

Mitsuhiko looked around. "Hey guys, have you seen Conan-kun?" He asked "He hasn't come out in ages, he might be lost."  
Genta frowned "Keh, why not just leave him!" He groaned  
Ayumi turned to Genta "Genta-kun, that's mean of you!" She frowned at him "We have to be nice to him; he'll be upset if we all leave him alone!" Ayumi frowned with a deep fierceness at Genta, who gulped slightly. "Come on, let's go find him."

* * *

Conan sighed as he put his shirt on over his now wingless back, and then looked around for his charm. It had fallen off in his sleep and now he couldn't find it.  
"Conan-Kun!" Conan looked up as he heard Ayumi Genta and Mitsuhiko calling him from a distance, but they where moving his way fast.  
Stopping his search for the charm Conan messed his hair up a bit so that the loose hair would cover the tips of his ears. He then took off his glasses and threw them into a nearby bush and resumed the search for the charm.  
He soon heard the crashing of the three children behind him  
"Conan-kun!" Ayumi said to him "What are you doing on the floor?"  
Conan glanced behind him, not letting his eyes meet there's but looking at the area just besides their faces, he then turned his head away from them "My glasses fell off and now I can't find them." He explained

Ayumi walked up and started looking through the bushes "Come on then, lets all help Conan-kun!"  
Genta frowned at Conan's back, but then joined Ayumi and Mitsuhiko in the search for his glasses.  
"Ah!" Mitsuhiko stood up from the bush and everyone turned to him "Found them Conan-kun!" He walked up to Conan and held out his hand, Conan's black framed glasses sitting in it.  
"Ah, thank you Mitsuhiko." Conan said taking the glasses and putting them on.

Ayumi looked around where they where stood. "I've never been this far into the woods area, its Kinda scary."  
"Yeah, me neither" Mitsuhiko muttered  
"Come on guys," Conan said standing up, still facing away from the three kids "We'd better get out of here, its dangerous."  
Genta frowned at Conan's back then looked at Mitsuhiko and Ayumi "Hey lets go exploring! We might find buried treasure!"  
"Yeah!"  
_'Oi oi,' _Conan thought looking at them _'Dose anything I say get through to them?'  
_

Conan sighed as he walked after the children who had ran ahead, then stopped as he felt an odd pulse go through him, not a painful one, but like a strong heartbeat _'This…this place is…'  
_"Ah, look at these!" Ayumi shouted, making the Conan look to her. "They're like seats!"  
Ayumi was stood in front of a rock with a smooth top, which was placed with several others in a large circle going all the way around the large clearing.  
"Ayumi! Everyone" Conan shouted and they all looked at him "Quick, get out of there now!"  
The three children stared at him in confusion "What's wrong Conan-kun?" Ayumi asked.  
Conan frowned "Idiots, you're in a magic circle!"  
Genta looked at it "It's just a circle of stones; someone could have just set them up for a game." Genta grinned "Or are you scared?"

"My my," a calm voice said behind them "You children really shouldn't be here."  
They turned around and yelled a bit at the tall figure stood behind them, staring at them with his golden eyes. He wore a brown suit and on his shoulder sat a falcon, which he turned to "Watson, kai taes thys eilia oraes."  
The bird stared at the boy for a few seconds, then flew off above the trees and started circling.  
Conan looked to the kids, then back to the boy. "Neh, nii-san," He looked to Conan who lowered his head and smiled confidently. He then said in an equally confident voice "Saesi eisael'r eilia tysi os iar."**  
**Everyone, including the strange boy stared at Conan in shock. The boy then smiled at Conan "Aisiraili, o cyrn Aelol. Shar'r os basti shai?" **  
**Conan held a small hand out "Conan Edogawa, Bastosi" **  
**The blond haired boy stared in complete shock at the child, then walked to the edge of the circle where Conan was still rooted, took his smaller hand in his and shook it "Saguru Hakuba, Aer"  
He then reached into his pocket and pulled something out, a black corded necklace with a small smooth stone with an odd design carved on the front as a pendent "Ai thyl sor shaerysi, Ai saji air sar air shaelyl sai o?"**  
**Conan's eyes widened then he took the item from his hand and smiled widely at him"On, sal o mai tes!"He pulled it over his head and turned to the other kids "Nii-san said that he's waiting for someone here, and that we better hurry up and go home."  
"Neh Conan," Mitsuhiko said quietly as they where walking away "What's a magic circle."  
_'Oh come on!" _Conan thought exasperated _'You know all those just plain insulting games but not something as basic as this?'_  
"A magic circle is a place where during a full moon, that's tonight, supernaturals meet up and celebrate. The moon has strong magic so almost all supernaturals come, so there are many secret ones set up. The nii-san might have been a supernatural guarding the circle."  
"You know some weird things Conan," Genta said.  
Conan smiled at Genta "Oh, and sorry Genta."

Everyone blinked at him in confusion and Conan sighed "When I found you before when we where playing, you dropped your Kamen Yaiba candy when I grabbed you didn't you? You've been annoyed at me ever since."  
Genta stared, and then pouted "I'd been looking forwards to that."  
Conan ran ahead slightly then looked back "I'd better get home soon, Ran-neechan will be angry with me if I'm too long. See you tomorrow!" Conan ran from them with the children waving at him behind him _'Yes,' _He thought sadly to himself _'This will be the first MoonGathering Shinichi will miss…'_

Ayumi looked after Conan as Genta and Mitsuhiko talked excitedly  
"Ne Ayumi-chan…Ayumi-chan?" Ayumi blinked at Mitsuhiko  
"Ah sorry Mitsuhiko," She said "What where you saying?"  
Genta smiled widely "Let's sneak to that place tonight! Imagine all the cool things we'll see!"  
"Ehh?" Ayumi said quietly "Are you sure that's a good idea?"  
"Well the foreign boy that spoke with Conan didn't hurt us so it's not like they'll hurt us."  
Somewhat reluctantly, Ayumi nodded. Mitsuhiko Smiled at them "Alright, we'll ring our parents and say where staying at Hakase's tonight, then we can go get Conan-kun and…"  
"No." Ayumi aid quickly, earning a confused look from both of the boys "Err, Conan said he wasn't too well before so it's best we let him sleep."  
"Right," Genta said to the other two "Detective boys, lets go!"  
"Yeah!"

* * *

Back in the clearing Hakuba sat down on the rock and sighed, stroking Watson who was on his knee. "That boy," Hakuba said to Watson "I'm sure he was the one who attacked Kuroba. But, he didn't had the air of a newborn, he seemed too confident. And that pendent, he should only have had it a few months, but I could feel his aura in it, like he's wore it for years," Hakuba held his arm out to Watson and moved her from his knee to his shoulder as he stood up "I think that this MoonGathering will be quite an interest."

**Bet ya thought Genta knew 83**

**Translations:**

**Watson, kai taes thys eilia oraes = Watson, go check for any others**

**Saesi eisael'r eilia tysi os iar = There aren't any more of us**

**Aisiraili, o cyrn Aelol. Shar'r os basti shai? = Impressive, you know Elvin. What's your name boy?**

**Conan Edogawa, Bastosi = Conan Edogawa, Vampire)**

**Saguru Hakuba, Aer = Saguru Hakuba, Elf**

**Ai thyl sor shaerysi, Ai saji air sar air shaelyl sai o? = I found this before, I take it that it belongs to you?**

**On, sal o mai tes! = Yeah, thank you so much!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kaitou Kid San – Plotbunnies, they attack you when you don't want them to but as soon as you need then they abandon you**

**SophieG0122 - Who knows ^^ Updated!**

**Silentlane491 - They had to get into some troble at some point, or they woulding be the Detective Boys 83**

Chapter 13

Conan winced as he sat down on the Kudo house's roof, the sky stretched out above him dyed a deep orange as the sun sank away. All over his body, he could feel an odd pulse as the full moon slowly climbed into sight.

The full moon was always an important thing to all supernaturals, though it was best know for the effect it had on Were-beasts. During it and the following day, all supernaturals would feel more free, and more in tune with there true self, Shinichi loved this and had never missed a MoonGathering, which was when Supernaturals from surrounding areas would come together and celebrate it. But as he sat there and wrapped himself in his wings as another pang went through him, he knew he could never face the others like this, as small defenceless Conan.

Conan turned his gaze out to the horizon, as a small surge of energy told him of the moon about to show her face above the horizon. Slowly, the round figure rose into the sky and Conan froze up before falling from the roof and down to the floor, tightly clutching his chest.

* * *

Ayumi looked around the park, its fields which a few hours ago where filled with families enjoying themselves in the suns warm rays had turned into a barren and dark land, the full moons ghostly glow giving it an ominous look.  
She shivered slightly at the sight until two lights came into site held by Mitsuhiko and Genta  
"Ayumi-chan!" Mitsuhiko called as he walked up next to her "Sorry, have you been here long?"  
Ayumi shook her head "No, I just got here."

Genta passed her a torch "Right, then lets go back to that circle." He said grinning  
"Genta-kun" Mitsuhiko scolded "We can't use the lights in the forest, it will gain attention."  
"I-I knew that," Genta pouted while he clicked his light off.

Slowly, the three children walked into the trees cover, staying close together so as not to get lost.  
"Neh, do you guys feel that?" Ayumi asked quietly  
"Yeah, like the air got warmer here," Mitsuhiko muttered.  
Genta sniffed the air "Something smells good," He muttered and Ayumi and Mitsuhiko also sniffed the air. A warm sweet inviting scent was carrying on the wind from an area up ahead, where there was a small amount of light was coming from. The three of them crawled under a nearby bush, and slowly snuck forwards to look at the clearing where they had been just that afternoon.

In the clearing a large but controlled fire was burning brightly in the centre, seeming to just burn itself as thee was no wood or smoke. Around it stood a wide variety of people and creatures, on of which was the foreign boy they had met earlier, next to him was stood a boy roughly the same age with messy hair and blue-violet eyes which where as wide and in wonder as the children's.

* * *

"Kuroba, please stop staring around like that," Hakuba muttered "Your getting quite the odd amount of looks"  
"I cant help it," Kaito pouted "Unlike you who's done this all his life, I've only known about his for a few weeks."  
Yesterday Hakuba had invited him, and he still had yet to figure out why, to come to the MoonGathering he was attending in Tokyo. He had agreed excitedly, and now he found himself with Hakuba, staring open mouthed as a _Centaur _was handing out food to him.  
"You'd think your friend had looked at Medusa young elf," the centaur said chuckling at Kaito.  
"Don't mind him," Hakuba muttered taking a bowl of some sort of soup from him.  
The two boys sat down on a stone chair which was surprisingly comfy (which was in front of the bush the Detective boys where lying in)

"Neh Hakuba," Kaito muttered as Hakuba turned to him "I've been wondering for some time but, what's with the getup?"  
Hakuba blinked a few times and then looked at his clothes "Its traditional Elven wear it's expected when you go to other MoonGatherings to wear them."  
The outfit in question was a light and dark green tunic over a light blue undershirt, with a darker green cape held on with a golden clasp with a symbol of a rearing horse on it. Kaito looked it up and down, and then chuckled quietly into his soup type food "What Kuroba?" Hakuba asked frowning  
"Nothing~" He said in complete innocence

"Excuse me, but are you Saguru Hakuba?" A voice next to him asked, and he turned to see a man stood there, his visible body covered in small red scales and he had two long whiskers and white fur going from the top of his head to under his shirt then it seemed to continue along his tail which ended with a large feather shaped tuft at the end.  
"Yes, and you are?" He asked looking curiously at the man  
He grinned a sharp toothed grin "I thought so; you look just like Ildar told me!" He sat down on the rock next to Hakuba and held his clawed hand out to him "I'm G'zen I own Dragons Den, the Tokyo Gathering spot."  
Hakuba smiled and took G'zen's hand "Ah I see, vaeraer sai taer o." **  
**G'zen chuckled as he firmly shook Hakuba's hand "You elves, always so formal,"  
Hakuba chuckled "Ah, this is Kaito Kuroba. A friend of mine who I invited."  
Kaito took the hand that was held out to him and shook it "Nice to meet you."  
"Same here, its nice to be able to have a human here without worrying, it's a good sight to see." G'zen said smiling happily.

"By the way G'zen," Hakuba said to him to get his attention "Don't you have a young vampire in your care? Is he here tonight?"  
G'zen looked shocked for a moment "Ahh, he said he wasn't well, so he stayed at home."  
"Oh," Hakuba said interested "One would think the moon would help him heal. It must be very bad." G'zen shifted slightly which didn't go unnoticed by the magician or the detective.

"By the way," Hakuba began, G'zen looking back up at him for the chance to change the subject "I was told by Ildar you had a promising detective vampire detective, Shinichi Kudo. Is he here tonight? I have hoped to meet him" Hakuba scanned the crowds. Vampires where quite rare in Tokyo, preferring areas with more mountains, like himself as elves often move to Osaka where there is more woodland.  
G'zen sighed "Yes well, he's been gone for some time. It's probably really upsetting for him; he's never missed a Mo…"

G'zen stopped talking as everyone moved back from the pile of black feathers that had landed in the clearing. Everyone stared at it as they unfurled to show a very messily dressed teen, wearing a shirt with two slits down the back for his wings and black trousers. His hair was a mess, and Hakuba had to look next to him to make sure Kaito hadn't suddenly grown wings and tried them out. Its then he noticed the odd look on Kaito's face, like he was in a trance.  
The boy who had landed in the clearing looked around at everyone's faces, then smiled embarrassedly "Hehe, sorry." He said rubbing the back of his head "Not my best landing."  
Some of the locals, including G'zen all started laughing at the boy as he stood shakily up with the help of a woman, while everyone else stared in confusion.  
"Looks like you got your whish Hakuba." G'zen said as he calmed down.

Shinichi stopped as he frowned and sniffed the air. His eyes then travelled over to where Hakuba and Kaito where sat and he frowned darkly. Before Hakuba had a chance to react, he had jumped over to them, flapping his large wings slightly until he landed behind them. Hakuba stood up and placed a hand on the elven short sword hidden under his cape, ready to pull it out in self defence, but Shinichi didn't attack them. Rather he grabbed at the bush and pulled three very scared looking children out  
"You guys!" He said to them, annoyed looking "What do you think you're doing here? Thought I…" Shinichi's eyes widened as he cut himself off and sighed. He then placed the terrified children down, and then turned to Robur, who was the organiser of the MoonGathering "Robur, these children may have been sneaking, but they're harmless."  
Robur nodded and then look to the Detective boys "Children what are your names?"

While Robur spoke to the children Shinichi walked over to G'zen, glancing around as if he was looking for someone.  
"Shinichi!" G'zen said, his voice full of surprise "I-I though you where still ill!"  
Shinichi smiled widely at G'zen, his smile was filled with joy "So did I, but the energy seems to have effected it, as soon as the moon was up…well as you can see." He stretched his arms and wings out.  
G'zen sighed, "Later then, this is not the time for dark talk. Oh, by the way," G'zen turned to Hakuba "Shinichi this is Saguru Hakuba, and elf from Edoka."  
Shinchi shook Hakuba's offered hand "Nice to meet you Hakuba, I have read about you in the papers."  
"You as well, Shinichi." Hakuba said grinning "Though not as much in these past few weeks."  
"Ahh well, I've been busy." Shinichi glanced up at Kaito "And you are?"  
Kaito stared at Shinichi, seeming to take a few moments to notice he had been spoken to "K-Kaito Kuroba." He said, not offering his hand.  
Shinichi frowned slightly, but was soon distracted as a small furry figure jumped on him, hugging him tightly around the waist "Shinichi!"  
Shinichi stared for a moment, but then laughed and picked the child up "Matthias, its good to be back!"

Hakuba watched as G'zen walked off with Shinichi who was holding Matthias then he turned to Kaito "Kuroba, what's wrong?" He whispered  
"I-I don't know," He said quietly "My neck just really hurt around the bite, and I just couldn't move."  
Hakuba's expression darkened "I've heard of that, if a recently fed human is in close contact with the vampire who fed from him and the vampire is due for a fresh feed, then the venom still in your body will react and dull you for a re-feed."  
Kaito's body froze up as his eyes darted round, "Then he's here?"  
Hakuba's eyes also looked at the crowds, him doing better as he knew what to look for "Kuroba, Shinichi is the only Vampire here."

**vaeraer sai taer o = Pleased to meet you**


	14. Chapter 14

**SophieG0122 - Read to find out ^^**

**Myvampirepuppy – DC needs more supernatural 8**

**Silentlane491 – Whoop, I couldn't leave Shinichi gone for good, I like him too much 83**

**twilightserius - Here's a chapter for when you get back 83**

***~~~~The last update of this chapter was Horrrid at the end. I didnt read over it properly as i was late for somewhere so i didnt read it fully towards the end and i missed out whole paragraphs when it got uploaded. So I've fixed the missing paragraphs and here it is. Will start the next chapter soon, hope to have it up in a bit 83~~~~***

Chapter 14

Kaito smiled as he watched Hakuba playing an enchanting tune on a type of wooden flute, several others around him also using instruments as most of the rest danced around the fire. Shinichi was sat watching with the small mouse-child sat on his lap and the three children who had snuck in sat in front of him.  
Kaito stared at the large wings Shinichi had behind him. They where huge, well over his overall height and where completely covered in jet black feathers, some small and large, like a dark oversized doves wing.

Shinchi had leaned down and whispered into the boy's ear, and then he slowly let him down off his knee and stood up. He stretched his wings out behind him with his arms, trying to get the stiffness out of them then he walked away into the trees shadows.

Kaito looked back to the circle, but he felt a small tugging urge in his mind. Slowly, curios as to the summoning in his mind, he stood up and carefully walked around the back of the circle, Hakuba being too engrossed in his music to notice as Kaito slipped into the trees that Shinichi had just gone through.

* * *

Shinichi sighed as he looked out in front of him. He was stood at the top of the hill that looked out of the park and the tall buildings of Tokyo where visible in the distance. He glanced behind him as his ears caught the sound of a person clumsily coming through the trees, branches snapping as loud as thunder to his hearing _'My my' _Shinichi thought walking to where the person was about to come out _'He sure was quick'_Kaito stumbled as he came out of the trees and looked around, his mide clearing up _'Strange,' _Kaito wondered as he walked towards the edge of the hill and looked around _'That feeling, it was like that time Akako controlled me,' _Kaito froze up and looked around scared _'That crazy witch isn't here is she!'_

"Ah no no, calm down!" a voice said next to him, sounding worried "I didn't mean to scare you!"  
Kaito looked next to him and saw Shinichi, he was holding his hands up in a gesture to show he was unarmed, which Kaito vaguely thought was pointless as if Shinichi really wanted to hurt, or even kill him it would be a simple job.  
Kaito's poker face instantly slammed down locking his mouth into a confident smirk "Not at all," Kaito said, trying to hide the alarming increase of worry in the back of his mind  
Shinichi sighed "Forgive me, but if I had asked you to come with me you'd likely refuse. So I used the remaining venom in your blood to make you…"  
"You controlled my mind?" Kaito said, phrasing it as a question but saying it as a statement, his eyes showing a small amount of anger at Shinichi.  
Shinichi sighed "I'm sorry, Kaito was it?" Shinichi asked, continuing after Kaito nodded "But I don't want to say this in front of your friend."

Shinchi's eyes travelled to Kaito's neck, the location where the bite was "I'm sorry," He muttered, his voice growing quiet and Kaito had to strain his hears to hear him "I-I attacked you in the ally."  
Kaito frowned "But the one who got me was only a child, he must have been around 9 or 8 years old!"  
Shinichi's eyes widened as Kaito said that "Y-You remember?"  
Kaito looked at him "Yeah, thanks to Hakuba,"  
Shinichi frowned then sighed "Fine, but look in front of you Kuroba," Shinichi said, his wings stretching out "The truth is often stranger than fiction. This time last month would you believe that you'd be stood here talking to a vampire after being invited by you're elven friend?"

Kaito stared for a few moments then sighed "Fine fine, I'll believe you." He said smiling "I think I'm more open minded than ever these past few weeks."  
Shinchi smiled at Kaito "Thank you, and I am sorry." He said smiling "I followed you home that day, I was worried when the bite didn't heal and I wanted to make sure that nothing worse happened."  
"You mean you didn't know it wouldn't heal?"  
"Yeah," Shinichi said looking down "I haven't fed since then, I don't know what else has been affected so I've been putting off feeding."

Shinichis eyes widened as Kaito folded down the neck of the turtle neck shirt he was wearing "Here," Kaito said looking to the side "I've already been fed from so it makes more sense to just go from me again."  
Shinichi stared open mouthed at Kaito "You mean your, just giving out your…your offering?"  
Kaito blinked "Is it that unheard of?"  
Shinichi shook his head "No, not exactly. But it's often a family member or a close friend." Shinichi looked away "But, I've never told a human before that didn't already know, and supernatural blood is no good…."

The two stood in a awkward moment of silence as Kaito processed what was just said, and when he didn't cover his neck back up Shinichi stepped forwards and placed his hand on his shoulder "You sure about this?"  
Kaito hesitated for a moment then nodded "Sure, hurry before I start thinking straight." And Shinichi's long fangs sank into Kaito's neck.

* * *

Kaito slowly came to and his mind registered that he was lying on a concrete surface of some kind, a strong wind blowing over him. He slowly sat up and closed his eyes as a light headed feeling came over him and a hand was placed on his shoulder to steady him. Confused, Kaito opened his eyes and quicly found Shinichi's deep blue eyes, which unlike before when they seemed dull and deprived, were bright and filled with an almost playful gleam. He smiled as he slowly helped Kaito up,  
"Sorry about this," He apologized to Kaito "But it just sort of came over me…"

Kaito was about to ask what Shinichi was on about, until he looked around and saw below him was the roofs of some of Tokyo's highest buildings, making them on top of the tallest building  
___'Wow,' _Kaito thought, looking at the lights below him ___'I've never been this high up, not even my Hang-glider can make this…'_Shinichi chuckled slightly making Kaito look at him, confused by the change in his personality from before. Shinichi sat on the edge of the roof, his feet hanging over the edge and his wings sprawled out behind him "Sorry, I cant help it." He said shrugging his shoulders and wings.  
Kaito sat down next to him and frowned confused "Cant help what?"

Shinichi looked confused for a moment, then he realised Kaito didn't know much about Supernaturals other than what other Humans know "Ah, well I assume Hakuba told you about the moon and its importance to Supernaturals?" Kaito nodded "Well, a vampire gets there energy from blood. We can survive from bottled blood for some time, but about once a month we need fresh."  
Kaito nodded again "So that's why you atta…fed from me."  
Shinichi winced "Yeah, sorry."

Kaito shifted himself pulling his legs closer for warmth "But, you where a child. How did that happen?"  
"I was attacked, by a person." Shinichi let out a small laugh, though his eyes showed a flicker of fear "Long story short, they tried to poison me, but it shrunk me. But the increase in my vampiric blood seems to have combated it."  
Kaito blinked "So your cured now?"  
"No, I'm sure when the moon goes and my vampiric blood settles down, it will happen again" Shinichi laughed slightly "I guess this makes me a were-Shinichi!"

the two of them laughed lightly for a moment then Shinichi stood up "Guess we better get back."  
"Yeah," Kaito said standing up looking around "How do we get down?"  
Shinichi grinned widely "The same way I got you up." He said stretching out his wings.


	15. Chapter 15

**YouthfulLily – Feed the Addiction! *Is absolutely insane right now*  
And thank you for saying so 83  
**

**Nobody22 – Wahh, don't hurt me! I really will get back to Phantom soon, I've been able to come up with a few little ideas that I may try out, I'm so sorry!**

Chapter 15

Kaito resisted the urge to hit Shinichi in the ribs as he swerved mid-air and flew sideways around a building that he could have easily dodged, his powerful wings beating and sending them faster.

Shinichi had hold of Kaito around the waist and was holding him tightly, but Kaito still eyed the countless-foot drop he was being held over _'My hang glider at least has a belt!' _Kaito thought _'Now the only thing stopping me becoming one with the pavement is a blood high vampire!'  
_But despite these thoughts, Kaito had to admit that it was wonderful up there. Shinichis flying had some sort of freedom Kaito had never felt, the strong wings not being restricted to following the breeze.

Shinichi suddenly pulled upright and flapped his wings so that the pair of them were hovering in the air. Kaito looked at Shinichi who was gazing sadly down. Kaito followed his line of sight and saw a small office on top a café, one window was open and Kaito could barely make out the figure of someone sat on the window ledge, likely looking out at the night sky.  
Before Kaito could see much more, Shinichi had harshly pulled back and Kaito watched the park rapidly coming up to them as Shinichi expertly pulled in and landed then he carefully set Kaito down.  
Kaito shakily stood up and looked at Shinichi, his eyes had darkened again, looking empty like when he had first saw Shinchi on the hill side. "Shinichi," Kaito said quietly "Are you ok?"  
Shinichi turned to Kaito, his lost eyes finding his face "yeah…"  
"Really?" Kaito asked, but it was clear to both that Kaito was not fooled

Shinchi sat down with his wings wrapping around himself, whether for warmth or protection Kaito didn't know "I have this friend," Shinichi started "I've known her all my life, and she trusts me completely. But, she's terrified of Supernaturals, especially ones like Vampires." Shinichi looked at his hand, as if he was seeing something Kaito couldn't "What if she's right? I could be a monster, I could one day just loose it and…" Shinichi's wings tightened further, his head lowering into them as they covered his head completely "I- I don't want to be a monster…."  
Kaito blinked "But-your not a..."  
"Baro," A small broken voice said from the pile of feathers "Just look at me."

Kaito shifted his weight around while he tried to think of what to say, Shinichi's mood leaps making him confused on what to do _'Is this what I'm like?' _Kaito wondered looking at the shaking figure _'Hiding behind a poker face until it gets too heavy to bare?'  
_Kaito carefully walked forwards "I am looking at you," He said holding out a hand to the wings, which at first flinched away "And do you know what I think?"  
Curios, Shinchi lowered the wing on Kaito's side slightly to look at the magicians confused eyes. Kaito slowly started stroking the wing, treating it as an enlarged version of his dove's wings, brushing the scuffed feathers back into place "A beautiful person. Not a monster."

* * *

Matthias walked through the trees, closely following the three children who Shinichi had found earlier. They would be leaving soon so he had decided to go find Shinichi and tell him so he wouldn't feel like they ran off on him and the girl, who Matthias had learned was called Ayumi, had offered to help. The two boys still seemed a bit nervous of him, but the girl didn't seem to mind, and had even said he was cute, which Matthias didn't miss the glares it had caused from the boys.

"Hey!" Matthias looked up as the voice of the larger boy, Genta, called out to them "I think I found them!"  
Matthias followed where Genta was pointing to see Shinichi, who had obviously heard Genta's shout, suddenly stand up and flare his wings out in an instinctive defence. The messy haired human was next to him and he probably didn't hear Genta, and he seemed slightly hurt at Shinichi's sudden pulling away from him.  
Shinichi folded his wings around himself like a cape and waited as the four children came running out to them, Kaito losing his hurt look when he noticed the children and replacing it with understanding.  
"Hey guys," Shinichi said to the three kids "Sorry if I scared you before."  
They pulled back slightly, but then continued waling out to him. Matthias turned to Shinichi "Shinichi, we're going to be leaving soon."  
Shinichi blinked in confusion "So soon?"  
"It's nearly sunrise."

Shinichi's eyes widened as he looked into the sky, and saw that Matthias was right as the sky was starting to redden slightly in the far distance. He worriedly placed a hand over his heart "T-Then I don't have long!" He said, clearly in fear of something. "I-don't make me go back. I don't want to be him,"  
Kaito walked worriedly up to Shinichi as he continued muttering under his breath "Shinichi, calm down." Kaito said, vainly trying to calm him down "What's wrong? What's too soon?"

Kaito's answer, if he was going to get one, was lost in a sudden cry as Shinichi begun clutching at his chest. He then collapsed down to one knee and gulped desperately for air. "Shinichi!" Matthias cried about to run to him.  
Shinichis head shot up, his eyes where wild and in pain "Go, go now!" He said harshly to the children. When Matthias started to leave but the Detective boys didn't, Shinichi gritted his teeth and stood shakily up. Stretching his wings wide out the looked at them and fixed them with a deep glare "Go!" He hissed loudly at him, showing his fangs "GO NOW!" Shinichi lunged forwards as another pain shot through him, and the Detective boys turned and ran yelling in fear.

"….sorry guys," Shinichis said as his legs gave away and he collapsed.  
Kaito stared for a moment and than ran to him as he begun yelling "Shinichi! What's happening to…" Kaito drowned himself out when he noticed that slowly Shinichi's clothes where becoming even looser on him, his arm eventually disappearing complete up his sleeve. Kaito slowly walked to Shinichi as he stopped moving, and gently turned him over. There Kaito found the face of the child that had attacked him weeks ago "S-Shinichis?" Kaito gently shook him, but he wouldn't wake up.

Conan took in a few deep breathes to fill his now smaller lungs as Kaito gently picked him up. All of his joints ached like last time, so he didn't try to fight off the magician as he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Hakuba looked up in worry as Kaito walked in through the trees "Kuroba, where did you g…" Hakuba looked in Kaito's arms at the small child curled up in them, "that's the boy from yesterday,"  
Robur walked quickly over to Kaito and placed a hand on Conan's head, ignoring the confused sound Kaito let out "He's cold, he needs some proper clothing. Pass him here."  
Robur went to take the child from Kaito, but found that he had hold of Kaito's arm with one hand and his shirt with his other, tightening his grip whenever he tried to take him from his holder. Robur frowned "Shinichi, you could never make things simple could you? Come this way please, sorry but you'll have to wait until he wakes up."  
Kaito nodded as he followed Robur, Hakuba looking on in slight confusion.

Eventually, Conan slowly opened his eyes and searched around. Kaito saw him look at his small hand, as if he'd never seen it before, then he curled himself back up and groaned "I turned back,"  
"Yeah, I noticed." Kaito said jokingly, trying to cheer the teen-child up "But would you mind letting go? I would prefer to have circulation in my arm."  
Conan let go suddenly of Kaito's arm then looked down embarrassed "Ah, sorry."  
Kaito shrugged as he carefully put Conan down, "No problem. After all, you carried me back here, so we're even now Shinichi."  
"Conan"  
Kaito blinked in confusion "Conan?"

Conan walked shakily over to a tree stump on which sat a rucksack which he began going through "Yeah, my name when I'm like this is Conan Edogawa."  
Kaito looked thoughtful "Conan, Conan Doyle I'm guessing, fan?"  
Conan nodded as he pulled some small sized clothes out of the bag "Yeah, you?"  
"Nahh," Kaito said leaning back on a tree "I'm more of an Arsene Lupin fan myself, never been to keen on detectives. Not as cool."  
Conan sent Kaito a glare that no 8 year old should be able to pull off, regardless of true age "Arsene Lupin is a thief."  
"Ah," Kaito said standing up "But what if a thief steals for good. Just look at robin hood."  
"Robin hood was fictional!"  
"But weren't you the one who said 'The truth is often stranger than fiction'?"  
Conan stared at the back of the magician as he walked away to go home with Hakuba "Baro…." He started, but he couldn't think of how finish it.

**This chapter is mean and was evil to write 8[**


	16. Chapter 16

**SophieG0122 – I've never done anything like fluff so it was a bit odd to try to write ^^**

**Myvampirepuppy – and all that just so I could use the line "I'm a were-Shinchi" 83**

**YouthfulLily –Whyyyyyyyyy yes you are 83 and updated**

**charathepyroqueen – I think that Vampire is one of the worst Supernaturals for him to be, with the whole 'Regularly 'attacking' and feeding from humans thing' and Update *update appears in magic poof 83***

Chapter 16

Conan moaned as he was slowly dragged into the waking world from his deep, and for a nice change nightmare-less sleep, his wings unwrapping from around himself as they acted as a makeshift blanket. Slowly, he sat up on Agasa's couch and looked around. Though unable to see him Conan walked to the kitchen where he knew Agasa was by the sounds and smells. He walked through the open door and looked up at Agasa, once again noting how everything had returned to being far bigger than him

"Morning Hakase." He said to the professor, who jumped slightly.  
Agasa looked down at Conan "Oh Shinichi," He sighed "Don't sneak up on me like that."  
Conan sent him a deadpan stare, and then walked over to the fridge "Baro, I can't help it."  
Agasa watched awkwardly as Conan went through the hidden bottom draw "Err, Ran-kun called earlier." Conan paused in his search "I told her you where playing and that you'd call her when you where done,"  
Conan sighed as he closed the fridge door, a large vile of red liquid in his hand "It cant be helped I suppose…" Conan noticed Agasa shifting uncomfortably as he went to remove the cork on the vile, then walked out of the room to drink it in peace, picking up a phone from a dock as he walked past it.

Conan walked into the living room folding his wings away and sat down on the to him giant couch, pulling a shirt on and sighing internally at how once if he tried to lie down on it he would fill the whole couch but now he only filled half of it, his head flopped down in sadness as he put the vile down and his fingers pressed the numbers he memorised long ago. He held the phone over one ear and flopped down on the couch into a lying position, covering his other ear with the pillow under his head.  
He listened to the phone ringing, again, and again, just at the end of the third ring, the phone was picked up and a familiar girls voice spoke through it _"Hello, Mouri Detective Agency."  
_"Hi Ran-neechan!" Conan said, instantly falling into the childish mask "Hakase said you wanted me to ring you?"  
_"Ahh Conan-Kun!" _Ran said, her voice brightening _"I just wanted to check on you."  
_"Ahh, I'm fine Ran-neechan" _'she must still be upset about hoe 'Shinichi' went missing' _Conan thought sadly  
_"Good. Oh by the way, your friends where here a while ago looking for you, so I told them that you'd be at Hakase's"  
_Conan nodded, though Ran couldn't see it "Ok, I'll be home later then. Bye-bye Ran-neechan!"  
_"Stay safe Conan-Kun."  
_  
Conan sighed as he heard that last line from Ran, not missing the tiny plea in it _'I-no, Shinichi was like a brother to her,'_"Good morning Conan!" Conan nearly fell off the couch as Genta's loud and voice sounded right next to him, the loudness increased by his hearing.  
"Y-You guys," Conan looked behind Genta where Ayumi and Mitsuhiko stood smiling "When did you get here?"  
"Just now," Mitsuhiko said "But you where on the phone so we waited."  
_'Heh, must of snuck in when my ears where covered,' _Conan thought to himself "So what do you guys want?"

"Well we thought you'd want to come with us to the park and play some football!" Mitsuhiko explained "So we called Ran-san and she told us we'd find you…" Mitsuhiko trailed of, his eyes wandered slightly.  
Conan followed where Mitsuhiko's gaze went, and his heart seized up at the bottle of blood lying on the table. Quickly, Conan stood up and put the phone down next to it, picking it up as the phone blocked it from sight "Alright, I'll just go get the ball, meet you guys outside!"  
Ayumi and Genta nodded, the two of them walking out with Mitsuhiko staring at where the blood vile was a moment ago.

Conan walked to the back of the room and put his foot on a football sat next to the back door, rolling it slightly under his foot. _'Damn it,' Conan thought pulling the cork out of the vile 'I've got to be more careful. This isn't like my house, I cant just leave these lying around!' _Conan swallowed the contents of the vile in one go, enjoying the small surge of energy it sent him and he felt his wings bristle under his skin. He kicked the football up in the air and grinned, catching it in his hands "Coming now guys!"

* * *

"Goal!" Ayumi called happily as Conan sent the ball into the makeshift goal post, shown by two large rocks they had set out.  
Despite Conan's protests, the Detective Boys had decided to use an abandoned construction site for the game, the unfinished building a dull grey and it seemed to loom over them evilly, though of course Conan was the only one to see it as that.  
"Damn it!" Genta shouted, setting the ball down on the floor after retrieving it, his and Mitsuhiko's goal being the furthest away from the building and Ayumis and Conans being in front of it "Try and stop this!"  
Conan's eyes widened as he saw the force about to be put into that kick "Genta no! You're going to…"  
Genta's foot connected and he fell over from the force, the ball shot off over the goal and through one of the glassless windows "…..overshoot it," Conan muttered as Mitsuhiko looked on sadly after it  
"Ahh, now we cant play."  
"We've got to go get it!" Ayumi called, "Its Conan-kuns ball!"  
"Ahh, but I have plenty othe…"  
"Right, it's my fault so let's go get it!" Genta shouted.

Conan stood and sighed as Genta marched onwards followed by Ayumi. He was about to follow when Mitsuhiko walked up next to him, his expression dark "It's dark in there, we can't see as well." Conan blinked in confusion "Don't do anything to Ayumi-chan!"  
Conan stared as Mitsuhiko walked away, his mind spinning _'Dark, see as well, hurt Ayumi?' _Conan gasped as he remembered the blood from that morning and how Mitsuhiko saw him talking to Hakuba who he learned later that night was and elf _'M-_ _Mitsuhiko knows? A-And he thinks I'd hurt…' _At once, an echoing thought in the voices of people he knew danced around his head, all saying the same _'Monster! Monster. Monst…"  
_"Conan-kun, Hurry up hurry up!" Conan looked up at Ayumi calling him from the door way. He shook his head to clear it of the poisonous thoughts, and ran towards the building.

Conan stood in the door way, his sharp eyes looking around the room taking in every detail, using his sharp senses to…_'Monster!'  
_Conan stood motionless "Conan-kun?" His eyes shot up sharply to Ayumi, who was looking at him in concern "Are you ok?"  
Conan nodded "Yeah I'm fine," He said, more to himself than her.

Though unconvinced, Ayumi walked away to Mitsuhiko, who sent Conan a dark look before he turned around and looked around the place with the others  
"Man, its too dark," Genta complained  
Conan opened his mouth to tell them of the rooms layout, easily seeable to his sharp ey…_'Monster!'  
_Conan clamped his mouth shut as Mitsuhiko pulled something out of his bag "I've got these." He said, offering some small torches "They're pocket torches."  
"Wow," Ayumi said picking one up and switching it on  
"These are cool!" Genta picked two up and handed one to Conan, who had walked up to him  
"Thanks Genta," He muttered switching it on

"So, where did the ball fly in?" Ayumi asked as she looked around  
"I think it was the second floor," Genta muttered trying to remember  
"Right, lets go get it then get out!" Mitsuhiko said and they climbed the stairs in front of them, Conan slowly followed.  
If Conan had been in the correct state of mind, he would have noticed the two sets of adult sized footprints, one walking normally and the other dragging at points. Or he may have smelt the blood that in small traces dotted the floor and the wall where someone leaned. Or maybe even the fresh scorches along the wall from a very recent gunfire.

**Don't hate Mitsuhiko! He's not mean, I just wanted to show how most people just don't know better and jump on the 'Stereotypical' views, and he's only known Conan about a month.  
And Conan's probably getting like this because of the nightmares he usuaaly has and how he reilised jus thow much he enjoyind drinking the blood that morning...  
DON'T HATE MITSUHIKO!**


	17. Chapter 17

**YouthfulLily – Because I am a very mean person *evil laugh***

Aniki-xvi - that was the main thing that worried me writing that part, but I suppose I worried over nothing ^^'

Chapter 17

Mitsuhiko glanced around the corner and swung the light around, Ayumi and Genta next to him and Conan lagging behind, his eyes clouded and unfocused. He paid no attention to him and glanced around the dark room.

The building was originally to be a sort of group of clothes shops, some of the room even had boxes of clothing in them, but it had been temporarily stopped for some reason or another. "Can anyone see it" Mitsuhiko asked as he walked into the corridor.  
"Let's split up!" Ayumi said cheerfully "You and Genta can look over there, and me and Conan-kun can look in this side!"  
Mitsuhiko stuttered as he tried to come up with an excuse to switch Conan over then glared darkly at Conan as soon as Ayumis back was turned.

Conan turned and followed Ayumi, casting his eyes around but not actually looking. Ayumi begun to walk to a closed door as Conan was about to go to the room next to it  
_'Danger!' _Conan glanced around in surprise, seeing only Ayumi reaching for the handle _'Clans in danger, stop!"  
_Conan gasped as the voice became desperate, like an often silent instinct trying to star him. He saw Ayumi pulling down the handle, and the instinctive voice became louder than ever _'STOP HER!'  
_  
Conan leaped forwards to Ayumi as the door was pulled open, his wings instinctively erupting from his back and ripping his shirt. He vaguely noticed Mitsuhiko's horror struck face as he came out of the room further across and begun to run to them. "Get back!" Conan yelled as he grabbed Ayumi and saw a long metallic tube of a gun pointed at him. The gun fired at Conan's chest and Conan gasped deeply as a hard object bounced painfully off his collarbone and odd blue sparks erupted around it. Conan turned to the attacker and noticed with curiosity how he had suddenly stopped shooting, looking at Conan with an odd look, almost like fear.

Not wasting the chance and ignoring the stinging pain on his collar bone, Conan grabbed Ayumi and picked her up, then summed up all the speed he had and ran to the room Genta and Mitsuhiko where in "Get in!" He screamed, running past them.  
The two boys stared, then ran after Conan around the corner and dived into a room/ he gently placed Ayumi down then leaned out the door and grabbed Genta and Mitsuhiko then he pulled them into the room and into the storage cupboard he had put Ayumi in.  
"C-Conan," Genta said, sounding terrified "w-what's…"  
"Shush!" Conan said, closing the door.

He then snuck up to the door and glanced out, watching the man run down the corridor. Conan stood and waited for him to be far away enough to bring the others out. He closed his eyes and focused on the sound of the footstep moving away…  
_'The hunter is gone.' _Conan's eyes widened as the voice spoke out again. It sounded familiar, not unlike his own true voice as Shinichi. He chewed his lip thoughtfully then cried out in shock as he felt a sharp pain. Gently he touched the lip and found that his fangs had cut it open, his fangs having grown longer. He frowned as his joints ached in his wings then collapsed with a small yelp as his body erupted into pain.

Ayumi placed her hand on the door handle hearing Conan's small cry, but Mitsuhiko placed his hand on hers and stared at her "Don't Ayumi-chan, what if that mans out there?"  
Ayumi frowned at Mitsuhiko "Then we have to open it to help Conan!"

Slowly, Ayumi opened the door and was terrified by what she saw, along with Genta and Mitsuhiko.  
There, in the middle of the room, was Conan having what seemed to be some kind of fit, with gigantic black feathered wings flaring out behind him. Conan stood shakily up then collapsed, groaning loudly as he tried to keep his voice down so the man didn't come. As another painful bolt shot trough him and he couldn't stop another short cry, his once again gigantic wings flaring out behind him, Conan knew that he couldn't stay here or the kids would be found so he begun to slowly drag himself out of the room and just managed to make it into the opposite room before he collapsed in the centre.

Ayumi pulled back and felt tears start to form from fear in her eyes as Conan let out a terrible scream, his voice sounding in extreme pain. Mitsuhiko frowned Conan shout became odd, it seemed to deepen suddenly, then died away as a very different voice. After a few minutes which seemed like hours, Ayumi slowly pushed the door open and looked around, followed by Genta then Mitsuhiko. They slowly and nervously moved to the edge of the room and looked out the door into the room opposite. They then all pulled back as they saw a tall figure rummaging through the boxes of clothes left lying around, many already open. He then pulled out a shirt, turned it over, then with just his hands made two tears down the back and pulled it on over his head, his large wings sticking out from the rips along his back.

The figure suddenly looked right at the children, then down the corridor. Before they could mover, it had run at them and grabbed them all, pulling them close to the wall  
"Hey!" Mitsuhiko shouted "Let go of us you…"  
"Shush Mitsuhiko." The person said with a somehow familiar voice, sounding very worried. As the sound of footsteps returned again the children obeyed that stranger who once again ran past them  
After a short wait, the person put the children down "Right, its safe now…" he stared at the children, his head tilted in what seemed a confusion. Ayumi slowly held her hand out and touched the large black wing. The boy pulled back sharply, as if Ayumi had just struck him painfully "Y-You can see?"  
Ayumi looked at him confused "Of course."  
The boy looked at Genta, then Mitsuhiko, who both nodded. He then reached under his shirt and pulled out a necklace with a stone on the end. The stone had a large impression in it, as if it had been shot with a bullet and it was covered in cracks

"Ah!" Ayumi called "That's Conan-kun's necklace, it was shot before when he saved me!"  
Genta and Mitsuhiko stared open mouthed at the figure. Slowly, as if afraid of what he'd see, Mitsuhiko raised his torch to the persons face. The features where sharper and his eyes more serious looking, but they where still framed by those thick framed glasses and his eyes where the same deep blue  
"C-Conan-kun?"

Shinichi looked sadly down to them "I'm sorry guys," He said quietly, his face though it was smiling was clearly hiding his true thoughts "But please, just trust me for a few more minutes, just give me that much."  
The way that the older voice wavered, seeming to beg them for these last few minutes. Slowly, the children nodded and Shinichis smiled, relief filling his face "…Thank you."

* * *

The figure stood over the bound and gagged man, his gun held up ready. Ever since he saw that brat he'd been on edge, those wings and fangs, they just appeared from nowhere. He jumped slightly as a noise was heard outside. Slowly, he walked towards the door and looked out, holding the gun up at the ready. He was confused however when a normal black and white football bounced into the centre of the room. In annoyance, the man shot the ball then looked around.

"Five…" A calm voice said, as the voices owner walked to it "I quite liked that ball…"  
The man stared in horror, the boy had long nails that seemed more like talons, and he had had long fangs that went down past his mouth. He held up an extremely shaky hand and shot out at the boy, who had ducked long before he had pulled the trigger

"Six," He said again his grin widening "You have a six-shooter revolver there, and you shot one at me before," He held up the charm "And then three more times as I ran away." He stood up grinning even wider "and I can't hear the sounds of the bullets hitting each other in a box, so that means your out of bullets."

The man swore as he threw his gun to the ground and ran to him holding out a knife. Instincts took over, and Shinichi lunged to the side, grabbing the attacker by the neck in his fangs, injecting him with his numbing venom.  
The man went limp in his mouth and he stood there for a moment, and then drank a small amount of the blood from the neck, feeling the warm liquid drop down his throat.

There was a sound of people behind him, and then gasping "C-Conan-Kun, what are you…"  
Hearing the fear in Ayumis voice brought Shinchi back, and he slowly let go of the mans neck, watching his now working venom healing the cut. Gently, he lowered the man down and rested his head down on the floor. "It's ok," He said, standing up and wiping away the blood from around his mouth "I just knocked him out, he'll be ok."

Slowly, Shinichi walked over to the children "Did you do what I asked?"  
Ayumi nodded "Yeah, we snuck the man out from behind you two and gave him to the police downstairs."  
Shinichi nodded approvingly, walking over to the window and looking out, the sky was darkening into a deep blackness "I better go…" Shinichi climbed into the empty window frame  
"Wait!" He turned around at Ayumis shout "Err, I mean, can you…"  
Shinichi looked in confusion at Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta also had the same look of awkwardness. Suddenly, shinchi smiled as he figured out what they wanted "It will be dangerous." He said knowing that they wouldn't care. Going into his pockets, he pulled out Conan's stretch suspenders and wrapped them around himself in an odd way to make a sort of harness "Come on then."  
The three children, even Mitsuhiko, smiled brightly at this and ran to him, each pulling themselves into it. Shinchi walked back to the window, his arms wrapped around the children then jumped out the window, his powerful wings pulling them high into the air as he showed them the sight of Tokyo skies.

* * *

Not far away, a lone white figure stood on a roof, his white cape blowing out behind him. He was watching a particular museum through his powerful binoculars with great interest, until something caught his eye, a pure black dot on in the sky moving gracefully in the air. Curious, he zoomed in the binoculars, and could just make out Shinichi as he few carrying the children from last night.  
KID grinned widely at the sight of a full aged Shinichi, then deciding that he had done enough staking out he jumped off the roof and opened his glider, flying much slower than Shinichi he headed to the Dragons Den.

**Guess what, I-HATE-THIS-CHAPTER**

**And before someone says, there is a reason for Conan becoming Shinichi he didn't just have a convenient hiccup with the apotoxin 4869**


	18. Chapter 18

**YouthfulLily – BWAHAHAH fearh mah ebilness!**

**Myvampirepuppy – The detective boys do often get annoying don't they, and Shinichi was so rushed he didn't remember so something will happen over it 83**

**Kaitou Kid San – In a way that's exactly it, sort of…**

Chapter 18

Shinichi carefully pulled himself in for a landing, having to make sure he landed quickly as his broken charm meant people could see him.  
He landed in a very large garden, almost a small field, with a large pond near the edge.

Shinichi pressed the button on the suspenders, and they retracted letting his three passengers off.  
The children looked around and noticed the pond "Ah a pond!" Ayumi called running over to it, Mitsuhiko and Genta following  
"is there Kio in it?"  
"Or eel?"  
Shinichi went to stop the children as they went to lean over it "Ahh! Wait guys you don't want to…"  
Shinichi stopped talking as an odd head bobbed up from the water, his skin completely green and he had a ducks beak. The children ran back in fear "KAPPA!"

Shinichi chuckled as he walked to the pond as the Kappa pulled himself out "Kameyo," Shinichi smiling said as he placed a hand on his shoulder "How are you?"  
Kameyo smiled at Shinichi and placed a wet long fingered webbed hand on his shoulder, leaving a small wet patch "Good thank you, you should come to Kyoto some time."

Shinichi grinned as he turned to the children "This is Kameyo. He is a Kappa but just ignore the rumours about him he's harmless."  
Kameyo rubbed the back of his head nervously "Its ok, I'm used to being yelled at like that. You just can't sleep in a lake or anything anymore, you're seen in moments."  
Shinichi chuckled "Quite, I can even fly at a comfortable flight without a cloaking charm, and we know how often Robur gives _them _out."

Remembering the children, Shinichi pulled his hand back from the Kappa's shoulder "Speaking of which, I really must go see her, goodnight Kameyo."  
"Alright, nice seeing you again!" Kameyo said as he climbed back into the pond.

Shinichi looked back at the detective boys "This way guys." He said leading them to a back door of a building at the end of the yard-field. As they got close, a stone sculpture turned its head at them, terrifying the children "And who are these?" It asked in a deep voice, indicating its head at the children.  
"Don't worry, they already met us at the MoonGathering."  
The gargoyle opened the door for them "Alright, in you kids go." He smiled in a way that was meant to be friendly, and the children walked in staring at the inside and all the different creatures there.

Shinichi directed them to table "You guys just wait here a moment ok?" He said as they sat down.  
Still overwhelmed with the events of the past few hours, all they could do was nod as Shinichi quickly walked away, his wings wrapped around himself so they didn't knock anyone over.

"Neh," Genta said, Ayumi and Mitsuhiko turning to them "Did either of you two know that Conan's a… Because I thought he was for a bit but then I ignored it…"  
Ayumi nodded "sort of. When we where in the park playing, I saw his wings. But I didn't know _what _he was until he was holding that man by his…" Ayumi trailed off, not needing to finish.  
Mitsuhiko looked down and his eyes darkened, "I-I knew," Ayumi and Genta looked up at him "A-And I…" Mitsuhiko clenched his eyes tightly shut and muttered in a small voice "And I treated him like a monster…"

Mitsuhiko yelped as a hand was placed on his shoulder "I don't blame you," Mitsuhiko turned and saw Shinichi stood behind him, no longer wearing his glasses and a sad smile on his face "After all, it's what I am."

Ayumi gasped as Shinichi sat down "That's not true Conan-kun!" She shouted, not caring how odd it was in this situation to still call him Kun "You're our friend."  
Shinichi sighed and looked at his hand "You still haven't asked, don't you want to know?"

The three of them looked awkwardly at each other "maybe…" Genta started nervously "You where cursed by a mean witch?"  
Shinichi laughed, it was a short cold laugh but it wasn't aimed at Genta's attempted explanation "A curse, that's one way of saying it. But it's a human curse." Shinichi looked up at the children, looking at them as equals and not the kids they looked like in his returned body. "I was poisoned by someone, my real name is Shinichi Kudo."

The kids all reacted with surprise "The teenaged detective!" Genta shouted, "You where the one we meet at Tropical Land!"  
Shinichi's eyes turned down again "Yeah, that was a few hours before I was attacked. Ever since then I've been hiding as Conan…"  
Mitsuhiko, his mind still holding a small amount of the stereotypical vampire image, goy angry "So what are we, just part of your disguise."

Shinichi looked up in shock, his eyes wide and scared "N-No, it wasn't like that!" Shinchi glared behind him at the spectators they had gained and gave them all one of his infamous glares and they all looked away trying to look busy. He then looked back to the children "At first I thought I'd only be Conan for a sort while, so I tried not to make any friends but you guys thought I was nervous so you made friends with me." Shinichi smiled at them "I admit at first I acted wrong about it at first, but I really did enjoy hanging out with you quickly. Please believe me" He looked up at Mitsuhiko, his eyes pleading with him.  
"I-I'm sorry Conan…" Mitsuhiko muttered, guilt filling his entire mind as he realised what he'd said "I didn't mean it like that, I'm still your friend,"  
"Me too!" Genta shouted loudly  
"We're all still Conan-kuns friends!"

Shinichi smiled at them "You guys…" He then winced a tiny bit and stood up, "I-I'll be right back. A friend of mine will bring you drinks."  
Shakily, Shinichi stood up and clumsily made his way to a set of stairs and climbed up them out of sight.

* * *

Kaito glanced up from the bar counter where he had been having a drink, G'zen not seeming to mind a human being here and everyone else recognising him from the MoonGathering. He noticed Shinichi walking up the stairs, his body was shaking violently and a thick layer os sweat was shining on his forehead. Kaito felt a bubble of worry come up and he got up and walked over to the stairs Shinichi had gone up and climbed after him.

Kaito was stood in the hallway wondering which room Shinichi had gone in, until he heard a yell of pain from one of the rooms. Alarmed, Kaito threw the door open and his eyes fell on a pile of clothes with a small child stood shakily next to them in only sorts, a pair of black feathered wings spread on the floor behind him. Kaito nervously stepped into the room and closed the door behind him "Shinichi?"  
The child in the clothes turned around and found Kaito's concerned eyes, "Kaito, what are you doing here?" Conan asked, slowly standing up as his wings folded away  
"I was just visiting," Kaito lied, placing a hand on Conan's shoulder to steady him

"I see…" Conan said absentmindedly, not really paying attention. He turned around and picked up a small shirt, but his body froze up as an odd felling ran over him. He looked over his shoulder to see that Kaito had run his finger over one of the slits on his back  
"Don't they hurt…" Kaito muttered, then saw Conans face. It was in shock as if Kaito had said something very wrong "Did I do something wro…"  
Conan pulled back and spun around to face Kaito, his face flushed "Do NOT touch them!" He said with a demanding voice  
Kaito pulled his hand back "R-Right! Sorry!"

Conan looked at him for a bit longer, then relaxed and pulled the shirt he had in his hands over his head "I'm sorry, but you shouldn't touch a vampires wing slits." He said, remembering that Kaito didn't know much about Supernaturals "They're really sensitive, and if the slits are hurt too bad it can damage the wings."  
Kaito nodded to Conan "Right, sorry."

Conan walked over to a mirror nearby and looked himself over, placing a hand on the mirror as he studied his face. "Neh Kaito, about what you said the other night, about me being a monster."  
Kaito frowned at Conan "Don't call yourself that…"  
"I attacked him Kaito." Conan interrupted "The man today who was attacking the kids, when he went to attack Ayumi, my vampiric blood ran thick and overpowered my Human blood. It countered the poison in me and turned me back and even increased the amount of vampiric blood in me for a while. When I confronted him I knocked him out with my Venom but once I tasted his blood I started to drink it." He held his hand in front of him as if he could see blood on them right then "If Ayumi hadn't called me, then I would ave probably killed him."  
Kaito walked over to Conan "But you didn't did you?" He asked, worried for the child-teens state of mind  
"But I drank from you twice!" He shouted to Kaito, his eyes scared and lost "I could have drained you or something, and I didn't even consider it! I could have…"

Conan was cut off as Kaito pulled him into a tight hug "Idiot," He said softly to him "Your only as much of a monster that you allow yourself to be. Humans are often the worst of the monsters." Kaito's grip instinctively tightened "We don't even have suppressed instincts to blame, and yet some kill each others families without any remorse." Conan slowly pulled back from Kaito and looked into his saddened violet eyes "So please, don't call yourself a monster."


	19. Chapter 19

**YouthfulLily – sometimes they do come out odd in a pairing, an I was really worried that these two would be odd as ****well, so thank you so much 83**

shanagi95 – He stalks with love 83

**Nobody22 – I just couldn't have it without Shinichi ^^'**

Chapter 19

Kaito was chewing the end of his pencil in class, a far away look in his eyes. He traced the small rope around his neck, at the end of which a rune sat under his shirt. Last night when Robur had given Conan his charm back fixed, she had given each of the children and him one, saying that it will let other Supernaturals know that they are friends. She said that unlike the other charms, Kaito and the kids ones would send an alert not to Robur, but to Conan. Kaito was told that he could get Ildar at Warlocks Hollow to change it to Hakuba next chance he got. Kaito didn't know why, but he didn't want to have it changed, the knowledge of Conan knowing seemed better to his mind as she did mention that it also worked in reverse.

"Kaito?" Kaito looked up at Aoko, who was stood in front of his desk with a worried look "Are you ok?"  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Kaito asked grinning.  
Aoko wasn't fooled "Don't think you can get me like that, I saw sitting there all zoned out."  
Kaito's grin widened as he secured his pokerfaced tighter "Pink today?"  
Aoko frowned at Kaito "What-is-wrong?"

Kaito frowned when she asked again, unfazed by his attempt at changing the subject. He then looked around to make sure no one was listening, then he folded his arms and lay his head on them  
"Fine," He said defeated, and Aoko pulled up a chair to sit down as he explained

"There's this…I met someone a few weeks ago and I think we're good friends now. They told me this secret, and not just a small one, a really _BIG _secret. And now they're thinking bad things about themselves because of it, and it's really bothering me." Kaito sat up in his chair, putting his hands behind his head and looking up at the ceiling "I jut cant help but worry about them…" He glanced up at Aoko, who was hiding a chuckle behind her hand "What's so funny?"  
"Kaito, you're head over heels for them!"

Kaito flailed his arms as the chair fell backwards then stood up quickly, his face bright red "What!" Kaito then looked around at the rest of the class who where all staring at him "Do you want the room to be a rainbow of hair colours?" Kaito asked with a deadpan worthy of Shinichi and everyone quickly looked away and continued what they where doing. "W-what do you mean by that Aoko?" He asked this time quieter.  
Aoko hid another laugh badly behind her hand "Kaito, if they can make _you _blush like that, then it's as obvious as shouting it at the top of your lungs." She smirked at him as she leaned over Kaito "So, what her name…" Kaito murmured something and Aoko frowned "What?"  
"It-It's…" Kaito stammered, wondering where the hell his poker face had run to "It, it's a he." he quickly and quietly said  
Aoko stared for a moment, "Oh," She said with realization.

"I-I don't even know if he's like that," Kaito said, hating the awkwardness that had fallen on them.  
"Maybe if you give him some time, you can ask," Aoko suggested, worried for he friend.  
Kaito smiled at her, a real smile "Thanks Aoko," he said, grateful for her advice.

Kaito carried on smiling until something swung past his head "Mop!" he yelled, jumping from his seat  
"Don't think I forgot what you said just before!" She shouted, taking a side swing

_'Oh come on' _Kaito thought, throwing a smoke bomb and a hair dye bomb in Hakuba's general direction. In the confusion he pulled himself out the open window and onto the roof, thankful that the room was on the top floor.  
Kaito leaned over and watched the smoke coming out of the windows and Aoko yelling for him to come out.  
Kaito sighed and leaned back against the wall of the roofs entrance, staring off into the sky as his mind tried to figure out what he should do.

* * *

"You guys! Over here!" Conan looked up as Ayumi called him Mitsuhiko and Genta over to an empty table she was stood at.  
Conan walked over to her avoiding all the other children moving around and sat down with them.

Lunch time in Teitan Elementary was always a dive for the picnic benches that where just under the large trees, it was a good shaded spot so everyone wanted it for eating lunch.  
"Thanks Ayumi!" Genta said loudly as he sat down "You got the seats fast!"

Ayumi smiled at him as she put her lunchbox on the table "Your welcome."  
Conan stared at Genta's lunchbox as he put it on the table, his eye twitching slightly; Ayumi looked at Conan "What's wrong?"  
"I'll give you one guess what Genta's having for lunch." He said blankly.  
Mitsuhiko smiled "That's easy, eel rice!"  
"Bingo," Conan said smiling as Genta opened his box

Conan smirked as Ayumi stared "Conan-kun, could you smell it?"  
_'You don't need to be able to smell it to know what Genta has to eat!' _Conan thought "Well, yeah, kinda," He said rubbing the back of his head.  
"Wow, you're like a police dog!" Genta said  
Conan deadpanned at that statement "Imagine what it's like when a garbage truck drives past." He muttered, covering his nose for emphasis as the three children laughed.  
"Neh neh Conan-kun" Ayumi said excited as she held up her lunchbox "What do I have."  
Conan chuckled slightly before he closed his eyes and breathed in "…fish sushi."  
"That's right!" Ayumi said happily, opening her box "Mum gave me them as a treat!"  
"Mine now!" Mitsuhiko said excited.  
Conan looked at Mitsuhiko confused for a few seconds then smiled and closed his eyes again "….chicken."  
"Yes yes, that's right!" Mitsuhiko said excited

"Ah, a dog!" Ayumi shouted.  
_'Oi oi, if she means me...'_ Conan thought.  
Mitsuhiko and Genta looked up "Ah your right, I wonder what kind it is…" Genta said staring  
The dog was large, tan coloured with a dark brown patch at the top of its head and another dark brown patch on its back.  
"It looks a bit like a German shepherd," Mitsuhiko muttered "Maybe some sort of crossbreed?"  
The dog suddenly snapped its head to them, its face doing the best glare a dogs face can manage. After a few moments, it got up and walked away, its tail flicking at the children.  
"I think you upset it Mitsuhiko." Ayumi said as it walked away.

Conan chuckled, glad the he could still sill with them like this, and they hadn't rejected him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Kaitou Kid San – you don't sign up for the KaiShin army, the KaiShin army recruits you!**

YoyhfulLily – mayyyybe. Heiji would make an awesome shape shifter / werewolf…and tagaki too in a odd way….

Chapter 20

In a cafe just on the boarder of Beika and Edoka, Conan sighed as the police begun questioning people. Once again he had found another murder. The Victim, a woman around 23 or so, had dropped dead while eating with her boyfriend and now the police where questioning the cook and the waitress as the main suspects as the poison was found in her tea. Ayumi Mitsuhiko and Genta where also running around looking for clues as to the criminal, Ayumi looked over at Conan "Conan-kun, do you have any ideas?"  
Conan nodded "I don't think it was the cook as he only poured out the drinks and lots of people wanted tea so he made up 4 at once and then left it for the waitress to carry the tray to the customers."  
"So it was the maid!" Genta said excitedly  
"No, the victim chose her own cup as the waitress only held up the tray to her so she wouldn't be sure who picked it up. Besides she didn't have a chance to slip something in…"  
"Then someone like me could have ended up drinking the poisoned tea instead, which I am quite glad that the culprit wasn't willing to take the risk." Conan looked up as Hakuba walked up to them "Quite the deduction boy,"  
_'Who are you calling "boy" tree hugger?' _Conan thought annoyed "I just want to be a great detective one day!" He said putting on his best childish voice

Hakuba laughed shortly, knowing Kaito for as long as he had he knew when a mask was being put on, "Mar shi shys syndraeraes ol sor sael, ol bastosi?" He asked with a grin.  
Conan smirked "Its ok, Nissan." Conan said looking at the kids "They know, remember they where at the MoonGathering."  
Hakuba looked up at the Detective Boys "Ah yes, I recognise you now," He said looking back at Conan "How did you know that they met me though."  
_'Damn it' _"They said that they met you again when they came back."

Hakuba was about to continue questioning, but then looked up as the police where about to arrest the cook "Lets leave this for later, I believe that the police could use a hand."  
Conan smirked, and then looked up at the sugar sachets "Al-le-le! This sugar packets weird…."

* * *

Hakuba Conan and the detective boys where stood outside the café watching the leaving patrol cars  
"Man, I'm never looking at sugar sachets the same way again." Mitsuhiko moaned.  
Conan chuckled. The criminal in the end turned out to be the boyfriend. The two of them where regulars at the cafe and often got tea which the girlfriend would have large amounts of sugar. The boyfriend had took a sachet from the cafe and had carefully opened it, replaced the insides with potassium cyanide which still looked like sugar and had then took the sachet with him to the cafe and given it to her with some others. A confession of her using him just for his money later and he was at in the back of Megure's patrol car.  
"Quite," Hakuba agreed "I don't take sugar anyway."

"You don't know what your missing out on~!" Hakuba's body tensed as someone wrapped his arm around his neck. Kaito grinned widely at him and waved a bar of chocolate in front of his face "But I guess that means more for me!"  
Hakuba shoved Kaito off from around his neck "Kuroba, would you please refrain from embarrassing me in public every time you see me!"  
Kaito pulled back and pouted, holding the corner of the chocolate in his mouth as he looked sadly at Hakuba "Ahh, that's no fun…"  
Conan blinked a few times as he felt a small amount of heat rise to his face "Err, well we better be leaving now so…."  
Kaito looked down at Conan, at first his face was shocked but then a real smile spread across his face "Conan! Nice to see you!"  
Conan nodded slightly _'Why the hell did I think that was cute?'_ "Well we better hurry up home now, or our parents will be mad."  
Conan noticed a small look of sadness pass through Kaito's eyes before he smiled widely again "Ok, see you kids round then!"

Hakuba glanced at Kaito ho was taking a bite out of the chocolate "Do you _need_ any more sugar in your system?"  
Kaito grinned the 'KID' grin "I'll need the energy for tonight!"  
Conan glanced back as he walked off _'I wonder why tonights so important,'_  
**  
Evil short chapters are evil and short**

Mar shi shys syndraeraes ol sor sael, ol bastosi? = Shall we work together on this then, young vampire?


	21. Chapter 21

**YouthfulLily – I get lazy and just copy and paste it from the last review ^^  
And also when I read that you where going away, I decided to write this now for you so you wouldn't miss it, this is a thank you for all your reviews 83**

Chapter 21

"Hey Conan, isn't that Ran-oneechan" Genta asked pointing over the road  
"Ah your right." Conan said seeing Ran who seemed to be staring over the road at someone "Ran-Neechan!"  
Ran blinked then smiled at Conan as he ran over "Hello Conan-kun, did you have fun?"  
Conan nodded then looked up concerned at Ran "What's wrong?"

Ran looked back up "I thought I just saw Shinichi, but he didn't notice me."  
_'She must have seen Kaito,'_ Conan thought "Maybe it wasn't him."  
Ran smiled at Conan, really, he tried so hard to keep her happy "Its ok even if he didn't," She said with a hint of sadness "Just one more reason to kill him when he gets back."  
_'Wow, great motivation,' _Conan thought as the detective boys giggled behind him "So what are you doing here Ran-Neechan?"  
"Oh, some thief is targeting Sonoko's families jewel so she asked for dad to help protect it so I came to pick you up."  
_'So who's going to protect the jewel from Occhan?'_ "Ok ran-neechan. See you guys later!"

Conan waved to the leaving figures of the detective boys and then he turned around and followed Ran who took his small hand in her lager soft hand. "So what is the thief taking Ran-neechan?"  
Ran looked thoughtful for a moment, trying to remember "I think it's a ring with a large ruby set in it. It's called the blood stone and they say it was owned by a really cruel vampiress until a Vampire hunter took it hundreds of years ago."  
_'…..No comment' _"So how do they know that someone's going to try to take it?"  
"The thief sent a calling card saying when and what he'd taking, he does it to them all. He even returns them after a few days."  
_'So it's just some adrenalin junky who wants to show off. I have a feeling this will be a long night.'_

"Ran!" Ran looked up to see her excited friend running to her smiling widely  
"Sonoko." She greeted as Sonoko stood in front of them, glaring lightly at Conan  
"I see you brought the kid with glasses again,"  
_'Well sorry!'  
_"He'll behave; I had to pick him up on the way so that he wouldn't be left alone."

Ran Sonoko and Conan begun walking down the corridors of the Museum, owned by the Suzuki family of course  
"Oh, I think I saw Shinichi on the way here before." Ran said, making Conan latch on to the conversation  
"Really, what did he say?"  
"Well, he was kind of busy…"  
Sonoko leaned in "What was he doing?"  
Ran leaned in again, if Conan didn't have his increased hearing he wouldn't have heard the next part "He had his arm wrapped around some other boys neck"

Conan's face promptly met the floor as he fell over in shock and embarrassment. Sonoko however seemed extremely excited by this "What! So he's noticed?"  
Ran shrugged "I don't know, but I haven't seen him so happy with someone before, though the other boy did seem annoyed,"  
"Maybe the other boy isn't like that so Shinichis trying to seduce him!"  
Conans face became somehow even paler than before _'Oi oi, just what are these two on about!'  
_Ran smiled sadly "Maybe that's why he left, because he thinks we wouldn't like him anymore..."

Conan frowned. The only secret he carried, current size put aside, was his vampiric nature, and he was more than certain that the two gossiping girls where NOT on about that. Deciding to try and find out, Conan slipped off down a corridor and opened a bathroom door. He walked in checking for anyone else, a small wave of depression passing through him when he saw his refection. Once he was sure that no one else was there he pulled out his 'Shinichi' phone and pulled down his voice changing bow tie. He punched in the speed dial on the phone and held it up to his ear.

The phone rang for a short while then there was a rustling noise on the other end and Ran's voice came out of the phone.  
_"Hello, Shinichi?"  
_"Yeah it's me," Shinichis older and confident voice said out of the tie "Just checking up on…"  
_"Shinichi."  
_Conan blinked a few times "What's wrong Ran?"  
_"It just, we've been practically brother and sister ever since we've known each other right?"_ Conan gulped slightly; scared of what her mind may have come up with _"So really, you can tell me anything. I wont hat you."_  
"Oi Ran, what's brought this on? Are you ok?"  
There was a scuffling noise as Ran's phone seemed to be taken from her and set onto speaker phone Sonoko's voice took over "Listen up Shinichi!" She said, hungry for gossip like a starved wolf _"We want the dirt, who's the lucky boy?"_  
"Lucky boy?" Conan was now completely lost, he could hear Ran protesting in the background  
_"You know, your new boyfriend!"  
_Conan gaped open mouthed, Ran was yelling at Sonoko over the phone and he tried to form words with his tight throat  
"S-Sorry Shinic…"  
"BARO!" He interrupted unintentionally "I didn't…I mean….I'm not….But I've never…" Conan continued spouting out broken sentences like this while Ran tried to calm him down.  
"Shinichi, calm down its ok. Its just Sonoko you know what she gets like."  
Conan laughed, the voice coming out of the tie sounding desperate and lost "I'm not…..am I?" He didn't say the word, as if it was a taboo.  
Ran didn't answer for a few horrible minuets, is was clear she was complelty lost as what to say "I…I mean…Only you really know Shinichi. You might be…or…." She clearly didn't know what to say at this point "I-I better go find Conan, I haven't seen him for a while. Bye!"

The phone beeped next to Conans ear and he stayed frozen "…Leave it to Sonoko..." He muttered.

* * *

Kaito watched as Ran ran off looking for Conan. He had listened to the whole conversation as soon as it was loudspeakered, him and every other guard trying to loo like they weren't.  
_'So, they seem to think Shinichi is…' _Kaito thought, wandering away to 'Patrol' the corridors in his guard disguise _'But he's not sure.'  
_  
Kaito stopped in front of the display case and pretended to inspect it. The target was a ring, the band was golden with a Celtic knot spun around it with a large blood red ruby set in the centre held in place by claw shaped grips _'The supposed treasure of the Vampiress of Italy, what an appropriate target.'_Conan was sat down waiting for the appointed time, luckily Ran had put down his loss of energy to sleepiness. He tried to focus his mind on the heist so it didn't wander to…other matters.

* * *

The clock hands all pointed up, and at once the room was plunged into darkness. Though this left the other rooms occupants scrabbling in the darkness, Conan's eyes instantly took in what little light there was and made it clear to see, just like a cat. He saw a guard pull the box open as his uniform fell off to show the white suit that sat under it.  
At once, Conan's detective mind kicked into overdrive and he sprang up after the figure that was running to the window. They jumped out and without thinking Conan jumped after him. He pulled his shirt off over his head and the two feathered wings flung out behind him flapping after the figure on the hang glider, determined not to let the criminal get away.

The chase didn't last long, only to the next roof top as the glider pulled up to landing and then folded away. The white dresses person placed the ring to the half moon and stared at it. He sighed and was placing it back into his pocket as Conan landed gracefully on the roof. His wings folded around his small body for warmth like a feathered cape, like the hang glider which now blew freely with the wind.  
The person turned to Conan and grinned "Well well Tantei-kun, how nice to know you go full out for me."  
Conan frowned "Give that back thief."  
The figures face flickered with what Conans sharp eyes took in as possibly saddens? Hurt? "I prefer Kaitou KID, or just KID" But he soon smiled again and pulled out the ring "I doubt we humans have the story quite right, that this was taken from a dying vampiress who stained it with her tears." He looked to Conan with a genuine smile "Would you happen to know another version? If you tell me I shall return it now, I promise"

Conan frowned, but somehow he knew KID was telling the truth. He sighed and then looked back at him "Years ago there was a half vampiress in Italy. She was in love with a vampire hunter's son and crafted that ring for him, using a vampiric band and dwarven stone. She then placed some of her blood in it and gave it to him, like an olden way of a vampire promising they will always be together." Conan looked down, his eyes saddened "The boy's father found out, and when he discovered that he planned to run away with her, he said he wanted to talk to her. He said he wanted to understand her if she was someone who his son truly loved. And under the assumption that he truly was accepting their love, the girl met him. But even though she came to him harmless, he killed her" Kaito's breath caught and his hand tightened around the ring sat in his pocket "After that, the son took the ring and ran away from his father, so his father spread the rumors how the Vampiress controlled him as she died and brainwashed him."  
Kaito pulled he ring out and gently turned it over in his hand "That was around the time that Supernaturals started going into hiding wasn't it?"

Conan nodded and KID walked over to him. He pulled Conans small clenched fist up and opened it "Then I shall return this precious treasure to you, Shinichi."  
Conan looked up quickly. At this distance, he could tell the hair colour and the messy locks that poked out, the facial build and the most identifying feature, those beautiful purple eyes that looked worriedly over Conan.

**Right I know Pandora is only supposed to 'glow' under a full moon but the MoonGathering happens during a full moon so I've made it as loon as there's moonlight.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Nobody22**** – Sorry if my bad writing confused you, no it wasn't Pandora. When KID held it up to the moon it didn't glow but I wanted to add in that mini-story. As to Italy….I don't really know it just came to mind. I blame a mix of playing Assassins Creed II and Brotherhood too much and watching Hetalia**

**shanagi95 – Updated!**

Chapter 22

Conan and Kaito stayed like that for ages, or as it mere moments, they weren't sure. But when a shiver of coldness went through Conan Kaito stood back up "I suppose we better get somewhere warm, Dragons Den?"  
Conan shook his head "No, I need to go home for something, _my _home."  
Kaito could tell from the tone he used saying it that he wasn't talking about the Detective Agency. Kaito smiled as he walked to the edge of the roof "Well then, tantei-kun," He said with a KID smile creeping playfully onto his face "Race you!"

Even though he knew he had a hang glider, Conan looked down in fear as Kaito went into a freefall before opening his glider after a few floors. Conan frowned then looked over the edge of the building. The buildings lights where all out as it was empty and the streets where also empty. Satisfied, Conan looked up at Kaito who was glancing back from his glider, and when Conan saw he was looking he jumped off the roof with his wings still wrapped tightly around him. He continued to fall until he was only 3 floors from the ground, then he quickly unfurled his wings and beat them hard, sending his small body up into the sky next to Kaito, who was very pale faced  
"….don't _ever _do that again." Kaito muttered "I was so sure that you where going to be a Conan pancake!"  
Conan chucked slightly at his concern "I was taught to fly by eagle harpies. They where rather keen on the sky diving lessons." Conan begun swooping and curving around Kaito's in comparisons immobile glider "Besides, I did my normal pull up. With this lighter body I could probably pull of less!"  
Kaito glared at Conan from under the hat, the thought alone was enough to make him feel a fear deep inside him. "Don't."  
Conan looked up at Kaito and saw that it really did worry him, Conan flew straight next to him "Alright."

Eventually Kaito dropped out of the sky into a small ally while Conan kept flying, masked in the nights darkness. Kaito out of his 'uniform' and into his normal outfit then exited the ally. He then began to walk towards Shinichi's house, which Conan ad pointed out from the sky before they had spit up.

Kaito stood in front of the house's large iron gates and looked at the mansion on the other side. He let out a low whistle as he walked into the garden and looked at each of the windows. Eventually he picked one out, on the second floor a window sticking further out than the rest and with a more worn looking lock, and he jumped up to the ledge grabbing it with his hands and pulling himself up and having the lock open in moments.

He pulled himself gently and quietly through the now open window and just as quietly shut it behind him then looked around the room he was in. next to him was a neatly made bed with a self next to it containing a few detective books a clock and some long overdue homework. The floor had a variety of items around it, but it didn't look messy. The study desk with a large amount of school books and supplies on was covered in a very fine layer of dust, which had grown while the room's occupant had left it.

Kaito was about to leave when he noticed on the bed was an outfit lain out, an Victorian styled suit was set out on the bed, not a speck of dust settled on it or the heavy black and purple cape unfolded next to it. As Kaito ran his hand over it, Conan walked in holding a vile  
"Would it hurt you that much to use the door?" Conan asked not looking up from the vile  
Kaito gently picked up the folded suit "What's this?"

Shinichi looked up "Ah, that's my vampire suit, what I wear for formal Supernatural stuff."  
Kaito turned them over in his hand, looking at the intricate details sewn into it "What's the occasion?"  
"Marriage"

Kaito dropped the suit onto the bed again and looked back at Conan who was calmly drinking from the vile. Conan looked at Kaito's surprised face and frowned at him "Baro! Not me!" Conan placed the vile in his pocket "Between Revwood, he's a dark elf, and Sydara who's a Xana."  
Kaito nodded as he refolded the outfit "And you know one of them?"  
Conan shook his head "Not personally but they're marrying at the next MoonGathering so the representatives of each race must be present."

Kaito looked up at Shinichi "Then you're?"  
Conan nodded "The 18th son of the Kudo line of Half Vampires" He said, though he didn't say it in a bragging way but just as him stating a fact "It will stay with my family until there are no more, in which case another family will take up the title like when grandfather died when dad was just young and he showed no signs of changing so a older vampire was selected. Though at this moment I am the only Vampire living anywhere near Tokyo." Conan begun to walk out the room and Kaito followed "It doesn't give you anything though, some obligations and some other half vampires wanting to marry into the line, though that's less common in these years."

Conan walked down the stairs with Kaito following "Anyway, enough with this," Conan turned around to look at Kaito "What about you, why are you KID?"  
Kaito flinched _'Damn, and here's me thinking he forgot' _he thought  
Kaito sighed heavily "It's a bit of a long story,"  
Conan reached up and opened the front door "It's a fair walk to the agency and the streets are mostly empty on nights like this."

* * *

Kaito had told Conan everything during the walk home, not holding back like how Conan had told Kaito about him. Now the two of them stood in front of the agency looking at each other. They both felt an odd tug at the thought of separating even though it was just for a short while.  
Kaito nervously shuffled his feet "Erm…S-So Shinichi…"  
Conan looked up as Kaito was struggling to think of what to say "Would you like to come next week?" Kaito blinked in confusion "To the wedding I mean. I know that Robur wont mind and she's in charge, I'll be sure to mention it to the couple to."  
Kaito smiled "If it's fine with them then I'd love to!" He said excited.

With that promise newly housed in there minds, Kaito walked happily down the road as Conan watched after him. Once he walked around the corner out of sight he climbed the stairs into the detective agency with a renewed happiness. He pulled open the door to the agency and Ran who was sat waiting on the chair looked up at him with at first what looked like a flicker of fear, then anger took over her face _'….Well so much for that mood'_ Conan thought

"Young man where have you been!" Ran yelled at him furiously "I've been worried sick!"  
"I-I'm sorry Ran-neechan!" Conan said backing into a corner "I got bored so I thought if I left I could go home and go to bed but I got kinda lost."  
Ran sighed "Well your home now, but don't think that's the end of it" She said quieter but still threateningly "Your grounded all next week!"  
_'Oh come on,' _Conan thought _'I'm a high school student getting grounded by…' _His eyes widened as he remembered just what next Friday was, the full moon! He'll be turning into Shinichi and he had promised Kaito he could go to the Supernaturals wedding! "B-But Ran-Neechan I cant! I promised something important then!"  
Ran frowned at him. It was not an angry frown, but something else, "And just what is so important, Conan?"

Conan flinched back "N-Nothing, Ran-neechan." Conan walked past her and placed his hand on the door to his room "I-I'm going to bed now." Ran watched as Conan shut the door to his room and heard him turn the lock. She then walked over to the table and looked at what she had found.

At the heist when the bomb was dropped Ran had been in the corridor as she didn't want to be in the way and had rushed into the room when she had heard the madness when KID had made the room dark, but in the light coming out of the window she had just seen the shadow of a small figure jump out of the window. At first she had been terrified that Conan had fallen in the confusion. As soon as the lights had come on she had ran over to the window but looking out she was more than relieved to find no sight of Conan. But when she looked around in the room behind her, she still couldn't see Conan. As she was about to ask as to his location, she felt something soft against her leg. She bent down and picked up a large black feather, far too large to have come from a bird.

She then thought of Conan's strength and ability to run when needed and how he seemed to hear what the officers were talking about at a crime scene when he was no where near them. And most of all last month during the full moon, which was said to be important to Supernaturals, Conan wasn't here. A small shiver ran through her as she touched the feather. It was very clean, none of the barbs where broken and it shone in the light.  
_'Conan-kun,' _she wondered picking up the feather to hide it and she looked at the locked lock on his door '_Just what are you?'_


	23. Chapter 23

**shanagi95 - Well, one of them. I think she's very underrated by some people on how she doesn't figure out Conan is Shinichi, I mean a body-shrinking poison isn't exactly a normal conclusion…**

**Nobody22 – FLYING 83 I think that Kaito and Shinichi would enjoy flying together, they both enjoy the freedom it gives.**

Chapter 23

It was around 3 in the morning and even though Conan was safely home Ran still hadn't gone to bed. She was sat in the living room thinking about Conan, who she could hear moaning in his sleep.

The first night Conan had stayed with them Ran was woke up by a scream in the night. At first she was scared until she remembered that Conan was now staying with them. She had knocked on his door as it as still locked, but he called out in a much calmer voice not to come in. Ran was reluctant, but she left not wanting to scare the boy who had only known her for a few hours.  
After the first night she didn't hear him screaming and she had thought that it was just a one off nightmare. But now as she listened to his voice, muffled by the closed door, she knew that Conan had lied and just suffered quietly.

She quietly stood up and walked over to the door, her fingers resting on the lock. She had promised Conan that she wouldn't unlock the door while he slept, and Ran had agreed. But now she found herself caving in to the burning curiosity as she took out a key and silently turned the lock.

She held her breath as she slowly pulled down the handle and listened to the silence coming from the room beyond it. Just as she started to think Conan had heard her, Conan muttered something still seeming to be asleep. She then gently pushed the door open, not enough to see inside but enough to hear Conan's quiet voice,  
"...N-No," He said quietly, his voice shaking in what seemed like fear "…I-I didn't want to hurt them…don't leave me…don't hate me…" She heard Conan turning over and another odd heavy sounding noise as something moved with him.

Taking in a deep breath, Ran pushed on the door again and looked at Conan in his bed. She gasped at what she saw, the first thing her eyes fell on being the large black feathered wings which lay on top of him twitching in his sleep. She then looked at his face, his ear tips pointing out above his hair.

Conans face frowned again "I didn't mean to kill them!"  
Ran jumped back as he cried out in his dream again, showing her the tips of the long pointed fangs that glistened in the moonlight. She pulled back and shut the door quickly and quietly, turning the lock back on and moving quickly to her room then collapsing on her bed, her mind turning over what she had just saw.

Her Conan, her innocent little Conan, he couldn't be a vampire, could he?  
Stories she had heard ran through her mind, monsters that drained their victims dry, put poison in those they let live. She shuddered, she knew her little Conan-kun wasn't like that, but she then thought of his parents. They never called, and Conan didn't seem to want anything to do with them. What if his dreams where of what his family did?

Ran reached over to her desk and grabbed her phone. She browsed down through her contacts until the screen showed one name brightly shining on the phones screen  
_  
Shinichi_Shinichi was related to Conan. Maybe he knew what his parents where like and he could help her. She pressed the ring button and held the phone up to her ear  
_  
"T__his ____mobile phone__ is unavailable"_ the automated woman's voice told her. Ran lowered the phone from her ear and cried slightly. She and Shinichi where once as close as siblings, but now she could never find him when she needed him. She turned her phone off and got into bed, her mind still racing over what to do about Conan.

* * *

The week rolled past and the full moon drew closer. Conan noticed with no small amount of worry the close eye that Ran had been keeping on him. At first he had put it down to concern after he had been missing, but this observing stare, it was something else.

Now the eve of the full moon was here and Conan, aided by the Detective boys, had managed to convince both Kogoro and Ran that he wasn't well aided by a small charm from Robur, which Conan had thanked her endlessly for.

The plan was that Conan went to bed a few hours ahead of time and slipped out before the moon rose. He had his outfit he was to wear hidden at the bottom of his draws so all he had to do was take them with him. After he returned to being Shinichi, which Conan smiled at with the thought, he was to go straight to the clearing that he was at last month to meet up with Kaito.

Conan brushed his finger over his charm, this plan didn't come without its risks. When a Supernatural was channelling the magic the moon gave them, they filled with power that overpowered the spells that the charm had, so his features would be on full display. But the risk wasn't too big, after all ears and fangs could easily go unnoticed to the casual observer.

Conan looked up at Ran "Ran-neechan," He moaned in his childish upset voice "My stomach still feels funny, can I go to bed?"  
Ran looked up from the desk that she had been cleaning, Conan had been lying down on the couch with the pillow over his face. Ran felt a wash of sadness at the state of her 'Little Brother' "Alright Conan-kun," She said softly, Conan slowly climbed off the couch and begun to walk to the office door "Make sure you close the window to keep out the noise. The café downstairs is being repainted and the men may make a lot of noise."

Conan shut the door behind him and sweated slightly, that wasn't part of the plan. But if he tried to leave now Ran would see him leaving. He climbed to his room slowly, not wanting to raise suspicion this far into the act. Once he reached the safety of Conan's room he shut the door and walked over to the window and listened to the men below, trying to figure how long they'd be

"…Go down the pub later for a drink?" He heard the gruff voice of one of the workers ask his friend  
"Sure. Should be finished in about half an hour!"

Conan pulled himself up to the window and looked out. The men where directly below them so they would see him if he jumped out. Going through the front windows was also out of the question as it was next to certain that he'd be seen and just plain walking out was as well because Ran was cleaning downstairs and would see him.

Conan sighed and pulled out some slips from his bag that Robur had given him for emergencies. _'Well,' _Conan thought as he placed the 'silence' spell slips around the room _'I think this can count as an emergency.'  
_

* * *

Roughly half an hour later and Shinichi slowly opened his eyes on Conan's small bed. He slowly raised his hand to his eyes and smiled at the sight he saw. After a few moments he chuckled, then all out laughed in joy at his returned body.

Remembering the situation, he stopped his laugher and quickly pulled on his suit, the shirt and jackets slits for his wings hidden under his cape. He sighed as he looked out the window _'I pray to the God's that no one sees me dressed like this.' _He thought as he dropped from the window into the now empty ally at the side of the café.

Back in Conan's room someone knocked gently at the door, "Conan-kun, I've got you some soup." Worried by the lack of an answer, Ran tried to open the door and was confused when it opened _'Odd, Conan-kun must have forgotten to lock it.'_

Ran pushed the door open and was surprised when she found the room empty. She then looked at the open window and left the soup forgotten as she ran down the stairs to look for him, as she figured that he had run away out the window.

As she was about to turn into the side ally where the window was above, someone came around the corner and the two of them crashed into each other making Ran stumble and the other person who had been ran into fall down.  
"Ah, I'm sorry! I want watching where I was…" Ran stared wide eyed at the person before her "Shinichi?"

Shinichi looked up, his eyes wide _'Argh crap, its Ran.' _Shinichi quickly stood up and looked away from Ran "Ran I'm really sorry but I have to go quickly!" Shinchi made a move to leave  
"Shinichi…" Shinichi glanced back over his shoulder, Ran's small and broken voice scaring him slightly. "D-Do you know Conan well?"  
Shinichi looked away again, but stood straight and put his hands in his pockets as he stood with his back to Ran "Sort of, I saw him often when I was in my parent's villa. Why?"

Ran shuffled her feet, "I-I think he's a Supernatural."  
Shinichi's shoulders tensed "What makes you think that."  
"I-I looked in on him while he slept, a-and I saw him with wings and fangs a-and his ears where pointed," Shinichi winced, he never wore his charm while sleeping. Ran looked up at Shinichi "I think he's been having nightmares about his family. Because they say that things like Vampirism run in families…" Ran trailed off as she looked at Shinichi properly. His back was turned to her but she saw the heavy cape he wore blowing in the wind, showing the Victorian styled jacket underneath with slits going from the top right down to the bottom. She then frowned and looked up at the back of Shinichi's head "Shinichi, why won't you look at me?"

Shinichi couldn't help but glance over his shoulder at her, and when he saw her eyes widened he knew he shouldn't have. "You know Ran," He said his fingers subconsciously running over the tip of his ear "I _am _Conan's family."

Shinichi smiled sadly as he turned to her. Ran just stared open mouthed at him, looking at his mouth where even though they weren't long enough to be seen when his mouth was shut she knew two fangs sat in it just like Conan.  
Ran took a step back and she watched the pain that flashed across his face "Ran don't!" Shinchi reached out and grabbed her by the wrist "Don't hate me."

Ran looked over Shinichis close to breaking point face. She then relaxed somewhat and stood up " B-But Conan-kun ran away,"  
Shinichi shook his head "Don't worry about him," Shinichi looked up into the night sky "During a full moon Supernaturals gather in secret places, Conan must have gone to the local place."

Ran frowned in confusion as Shinichi let go of her and looked at a sliver pocket watch with a Raven symbol on the cover. Shinichi cursed then shoved it in his pocket "Ran, please I have to be somewhere and I'm _very _late. If I see Conan I'll make sure he'll be home." Shinichi walked further back into the ally, a pair of giant black wings unfurling behind him "I promise to ring you later,"

Ran stepped back as Shinichi ran down the ally using it to gather speed. Shinichi beat his wings then took off into the darkness of the night, some loose feathers falling from his wings and they danced around Ran as she watched him disappearing into the darkness of the sky.

She stood in confusion and awe until the coldness begun to bite at her, then she bent down and picked up a large feather that had fallen, and then smiled softly at it.

**Just because I'm worried that it didn't look that way, Ran and Shinichi here have a very close brother sister love, not a lovers love!**

**So, Ran knows Shinichi and Conan are Vampires but not that they're the same person. I don't want to jump into a 'I am Shinichi' confession, I don't think I could pull that off how I'd want it to come out if I tired it…. Heck I don't even like this 'confession' scene. -_-**


	24. Chapter 24

**Myvampirepuppy - I guess it's a case of 'your own worst critic,' but thank you 83**

**shanagi95 – (Guessing you mean ran hating Shinichi/Conan) Ran's grown up surrounded by the stereotypical vampire image, a cruel blood sucking evil killer, and Shinichi thought she would be scared of him and think he lied about being her friend**

**Crystal Nephesia Hawklaw – Whoop thank you 83 I'm glad to you decided to review, makes me feel loved. And as I said before, own worst critic**

**Iris Taishou – Finishing I don't know, continue yes. I didn't even know the paring when I started this, originally it was only going to be the first two chapters ^^**'

Chapter 24

Kaito took a deep breath to calm him as he glanced at his watch. Shinichi should be here any minuet now. He was stood at the edge of the forest where the MoonGathering was held waiting for Shinichi.

Kaito was wearing plain jeans with a purple t-shirt. He had his KID outfit, minus hat and monocle, just in case he needed to dress formally as Kaito had forgot to ask Shinichi last time they spoke.

He took in another deep breath failing again to calm himself, _'Man, why am I so nervous?' _He wondered his eyes scanning the surrounding area, the strong wind blowing at his hair though it didn't make it any more wild and untamed as before.

Kaito was suddenly knocked over by something as he fell down, soft black feathers brushing him in the face. He struggled against the wing until it moved to the side and Shinichi smiled sheepishly at Kaito  
"Sorry about that," He said, his standing up "Strong wind caught me off guard, normally I land fine."

Shinichi held out his hand and Kaito took it and Shinchi pulled him up "It's alright," Kaito said brushing the dirt off him "It didn't hurt me at all."

After Shinichi and Kaito had sorted themselves out Shinchi turned to walk into the forest then glanced back to Kaito "Odd choice of clothing," He said with a raised eyebrow.  
Kaito grinned and surrounded himself in a cloud of his trademark pink smoke, which he bounced out of wearing the KID suit "Am I better dressed for our date now~?"  
Shinichi spluttered and quickly looked away, praying to the gods that he wasn't blushing.

Sensing Shinichis awkwardness, Kaito made a quick move to change the subject "You know for someone so strong and the wings and stuff you don't weigh much," He muttered  
Shinchi gratefully grabbed onto the new subject with an iron grip "My bones are built similar to a birds, there sort of hollow inside so I'm light enough to fly. Really vampires have more in common with a bird than a bat"  
Kaito made an "Oh" face as he figured it out. With all the doves he cared for he knew a fair bit about dove anatomy, so he assumed that similar rules applied to Shinichi "What would happen if you broke a bone? You know, having to go to a public hospital?"  
Shinchi chuckled "You'd be surprised just how many of us there are Kaito. Beika central hospital has 20 Supernaturals on staff that I've met alone, tons more that I haven't."

Kaito stopped talking as they re-entered the large clearing. The spot where the fire was had been cleared as had the stone chairs making it look much larger than before. By the edge of the trees people and creatures stood all lined up in there beautifully made clothes. Kaito quickly followed Shinchi as he started to walk off.

Shinchi stopped in front of a man and woman, the woman wore a long green dress that had small leaf like patterns embroidered into it, and her face was beautiful and pure looking, the kind that a man would fall for in a instant. The man next to her had dark skin sort of grey tinted and tall pointed ears, much taller than Hakuba's but not as much as Shinchi.

Shinichi placed a fisted hand over his heart and bowed his head to them "Shinchi Kudo of the Raven, grandson of Ashina Kudo of the Raven. May the luck of the Vampires be with you."

The man also placed his fist over his heart "Hara Ujimochi of the Stag, son of Akizuki." He then looked up and smiled at the woman "Sydara, this is Shinichi,"  
The woman bowed her head, the long red hair falling down and framing her beautiful face "Pleased to meet you, Revwood has spoke highly of you."

Shinchi nodded and turned to Kaito "And this is a close friend of mine Kaito Kuroba,"  
Kaito grinned widely at what Shinchi had said and stepped forwards smiling and held out his hand to the woman "Kaito Kuroba, pleased to meet you," A red rose appeared in his hand which he offered to her. She smiled brightly at it and took it gently from his hand then placed it behind her ear  
"Thank you kind boy," she said her smile wide.

Shinchi tugged gently on Kaito's sleeve then pulled him gently to the line of people and he stood at the end pulling Kaito into place next to him.  
"We are to wait here until the last representatives are here,"

Kaito nodded and he leaned out of the line to look at the others. There was just about every kind of creature imaginable there, all dressed in beautiful clothing that suited their race perfectly. "Dose this happen every wedding?" Kaito asked turning to Shinichi.  
Shinichi shook his head "No, just when a representative gets married." Shinichi pointed to the dark elf next to his bride to be "That's Revwood, he's the current Dark Elf Prince,"

Kaito looked at Shinchi quickly "Prince?"  
Shinchi winced "It's the real term for representatives but I prefer saying representatives prince sounds too…" Shinchi trailed off as he tried to find the right word but the person next to them chuckled and she turned to Shinchi  
"Lair, Kudo your just embarrassed in font of your friend there"

Kaito looked around Shinichi at the woman. She had a normal looking face, apart form the bright yellow slit eyes. She wore an emerald green vest with golden threads embroidered into a sort of Celtic knot, the lines weaving and twisting around each other. But past her waist instead of legs, a long and powerful looking snake tail came out and coiled in itself on the ground she was holding herself up so she was around the same height as Shinchi and Kaito but from the strength of the tail Kaito knew she could easily pull herself up further.

The snake-woman leaned over to Kaito and smiled at him "And what a friend you got, quiet handsome~"  
Shinichi frowned and gently hit her on the head "Knock it off Kikuchi!" He said frowning at her as she pulled back  
"Sorry sorry," She said pouting "You need to learn to take a joke, I wouldn't steal your boyfriend."  
Shinichi began to redden "B-Baro,"

The woman chuckled as she leaned over smiling politely at Kaito and held out her hand "Sorry about that, I'm Kikuchi Hidee of the Cobra, the Naga princess."  
Kaito took her hand and shook it "Kaito Kuroba," Kaito glanced at Shinchi who had out a silver pocket watch with a raven on the cover. He frowned in confusion "Sorry if it's weird to ask but what's with all this 'Of the Cobra' and 'Of the Raven."?"

Shinchi looked up at Kaito as he snapped his watch shut "Oh that's our animal symbol, like a family crest only for the whole race." Shinchi held up his pocket watch "Mines is a raven, you know how I said we have more in common with a bird." Shinchi then pointed at Kikuchi "The Naga's have Cobras,"  
"Which I find insultingly unoriginal" She muttered next to them as she held up a similar pocket watch with a cobra on the front.

Kaito stared at them and frowned "Neh Shinichi, what's the Wood Elves symbol?"  
Shinichi frowned for a moment then thought "Err, I think it's…"

"Otani Hiroyo of the Stallion, Daughter of Komatsu Hiroyo," A woman's voice said making Kaito and Shinichi look up at the newcomers.  
"Saguru Hakuba of the Stallion, son of Christine Hakuba," Kaito promptly fell to the floor as he leaned out in sheer surprise at the Half Brit stood next to the elven woman "May the swiftness of the Elves guide you,"

* * *

"How does that work?" Kaito whispered to Shinchi while the others played 'Meet and Greet' now that the last ones where there "I thought you said it's passed down in families?"

Shinichi glanced up from the glass he was drinking from, filled with red liquid that Kaito was pretty sure wasn't wine, "Well that how Vampires do it, but different races have different methods" He glanced up at Hakuba and the elven woman he was with "I think that the current Wood Elf representative-"  
"Shinchi come out of denial, prince and princess is so much easier to say in conversation."  
Shinchi frowned at Kaito for interrupting but then continued "-The current Wood Elf Prince or Princess chooses a successor based off their own chose. Often they do just choose their own children but I guess Hakuba's next up."

Kaito nodded to show he understood then looked up at the soon to be married Revwood "So is it the same for Dark Elves?"  
"Sort of. Until last year a lot of the old fashioned rules where still in place. Dark Elves would be picked by when the current one died all those who wanted the place would compete in sword fighting tournament with the winner claiming the title of Dark Elf Prince or Princess. We had a meeting last year though and we all voted to change that rule."

Shinichi sat down and drank down the last of his glass "Some of the laws where really unfair a few years ago. It used to be if you where a repre….Prince or Princess you couldn't marry outside your race, so I would have only been able to marry another Vampire and Revwood over there wouldn't be able to marry Sydara. I think it was put in as a sort of _Self_**-**_preservation_ law, we where still actively hunted back then."

Kaito nodded "So now marriage is open to you all?"  
"Yup, completely open, no laws against anything, except for marrying more than one person obviously" He chuckled "Even two men or two woman can marry, we're more open than humans in that sense," He quickly looked up to Kaito "No offence."

Kaito shuffled his foot nervously "Neh, S-Shinichi," He begun quietly "D-Do you like-"  
"If everyone would please gather around now please!" Kaito and Shinchi looked up at Robur who was stood in the centre of the clearing.  
_'Damn it,' _Kaito thought going to stand up _'I almost said it,'  
_

Shinichi looked back at Kaito and grabbed him by the arm to make sure they didn't get separated and pulled him into the circle that the others where standing in, Hakuba and the Elven Woman being ust a few people apart from them.

Robur looked around to make sure that everyone was in place, then the looked to the two people in front of her "Today, before the mother moon, we shall join the spirits of these two of her children," Robur looked to Revwood and offered him a glass is and odd almost metallic looking blue liquid "Revwood of the Stag, will you accept the offering of Sydara's spirit and guard it as you do her body?"  
Revwood nodded "I shall." He then took the glass and drank from it.

As Robur turned to Sydara and asked her the same question, Shinichi leaned over to Kaito and whispered quietly into his ear "In that glass a part of Sydara's aura is mixed in along with Revwood's so it's literally binding their spirits together."  
Kaito nodded as Sydara drank from the cup. Robur then tied a red ribbon around their wrists and looked to the circle of onlookers "You may now give your offerings to the Dark Elf Prince and his bride."

Kaito watched as the various creatures stepped forwards and bowed to them before handing them equally beautiful gifts "G'zore of the bull," A one horned minotaur said holding out a carved hunting horn "This is carved from my own horn that I lost many years ago, its sound will travel far and any Minotaur who hears it will come to your aid."

Kaito watched on as many others came and left, eventually Hakuba and the Woman walked up. Hakuba was very carefully carrying a decorated bow. The woman bowed low "Otani Hiroyo and Saguru Hakuba of the Stallion," She then turned to Hakuba and carefully took the bow "This bow was made from our strongest wood, it will last for many years and can take immense strength."

As Shinichi's turn came closer, he pulled something off his shoulder then placed it in Kaito's hands. Kaito blinked then looked at it, it was a long leather pouch with a closed top so he couldn't see inside it.  
"Just say quiet and follow me," Shinichi whispered and Kaito nodded.

Shinichi then stepped forwards and Kaito slowly walked after them, the others in the circle started whispering among themselves when they saw Kaito following. Shinichi paid them no mind as he bowed before the pair in the centre. "Shinichi Kudo of the Raven and Kaito Kuroba," Shinichi turned behind them and took something out of the pouch, a long straight arrow with large black feathers at the top. Shinchi placed it in his hand and turned to the pair again "These arrows where made using Vampire Feathers, they are strong and they arrows will fly straight and true."

Shinchi then handed over the rest of the arrows in the leather pouch and stepped down, Kaito moving with him.

"Shinchi?" Kaito whispered as Robur began saying some sort of blessing in Elven "Why was everyone whispering?"  
Kaito noticed a tinny blush on Shinichi's cheek "I-Its just uncommon. You know, f-for a human to do the offering…" Shinichi trailed off and Kaito was more than convinced that there was more to it, but he let it be and watched as Robur turned the pair around and they raised their tied wrists into the air. Everyone began cheering for the new couple as they broke out of the circle and went to congratulate them.

Shinichi chuckled "And now the _really _mad part," He said smiling to Kaito "The after party!"


	25. Chapter 25

**shanagi95 - Maybe if Shinichi liked him or not 83**  
**YouthfulLily – WELCOME BACK! 8D and I'm glad you liked Ran's moment of 'Discovery,' hope you like this too!**

**Aniki-xvi – Here's the next then, hope you enjoy it**

****

**Fragile Dreams XD – I'm sure she wouldn't hate he as well but Shinchi not so much. And he's going to have to go through it all over again as Conan! And here is the next chap! 83**

Chapter 25

Kaito was sat leaning on a tree watching as the others dancing and singing to the newly-weds. Some where stood in groups talking amongst themselves, Hakuba had tried to walk over to him a few times but was stopped by the Elven woman and Shinchi…well…

Kaito glanced up at the branch above his head. Shinichi was lying out on the branch, stretched out like an overgrown cat with his wings flopped either side loosely. But Kaito could see Shinichis eyes darting around as if looking for danger.

Worried, Kaito slowly raised his hand and brushed Shinichi's wing which was just next to his head. Shinichi jumped slightly in surprise then looked down at Kaito

"What's wrong?" He asked from his perch  
"That's my line," Kaito said with a small frown on his face "You look like you're on a lookout."

Shinchi sighed then slid down from the branch, landing in a crouch next to Kaito before sitting next to him "Lets just say I've done a few things to annoy some of the others," He said with his head low and his eyes closed "I'm not ashamed of them, but I just don't want you to suffer the consciences,"

Shinichi then opened his mouth wide in a deep yawn. Kaito chuckled at him "Just relax, you look like you could use it."  
"…Baro…" Shinchi muttered quietly as his head dropped and he slowly fell to sleep.

* * *

"Saguru, come here a minute,"  
Hakuba rolled his eyes "Coming Otani,"

Otani Hiroyo, the current Wood Elf Princess, was introducing him to the other Princes and Princesses. This whole thing felt like a family reunion where you knew absolutely no one to Hakuba as she introduced the Dwarven Prince.

Most other people here where far older than him as a young Prince or Princess was rare. Shinichi he learned was a special case. Because Shinichi's father Yusaku wasn't a Vampire, the role of Vampire Prince was given to another Family until the Kudo's had another Vampiric child. When Shinchi showed signs of turning aged 13 the temporary Vampire stepped out of their role, a tradition to leave it as soon as lest the Vampire be tempted to keep it, and left for his home in Osaka . And so at the young age of 13 Shinchi became a Vampire Prince.

Hakuba sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, why did some of the other Supernaturals have to do things so complicated and putting a fledgling in charge of their race. Sure Shinichi was a good Prince now from what he heard from Otani, but he must have been all over the place at the start with no Vampire teaching him properly as the temporary Prince had left shortly after for some sort of 'Personal' matters.

Hakuba looked over at Kaito again, why Shinchi brought Kaito was beyond him. Sure Hakuba had invited Kaito to the MoonGathering, but that and a Princes wedding where two _very _different matters.

Hakuba was dragged out of his thoughts as he watched a tall man with sharp golden eyes stand up, his black layered outfit that at times looked like a coat of feathers flowed through the air as he took strong and powerful strides towards the unsuspecting Kaito and sleeping Shinichi followed by the group that he had been talking to.

Ignoring Otani's calls as he turned away, Hakuba strode with equal speed to the two boys _'This could go a number of ways,' _Hakuba thought looking at the man whose sharp pointed face was pulled together in a deep frown _'And most of them are NOT good!'_

* * *

Kaito was more than content sitting there with Shinchi sleeping lightly next to him, stroking his wing gently. Kaito frowned as he pulled another loose feather out that had stubbornly stuck on instead of falling, his doves wouldn't even let themselves get like this.  
_'Mind you, they don't have to keep their wings hidden all the time,' _Kaito thought sadly, to have to hide such beautiful things away from fear…

As Kaito brushed out a rather large feather, Shinchi twitched before suddenly sitting bolt upright. Kaito squeaked as he moved back, worried that he had just pulled the feather out and hurt him. But Shinchi's eyes turned to a tall imposing figure fast approaching them.

Shinchi frowned darkly at the man and stood up, placing a firm hand on Kaito's shoulder to keep him sat behind him. The man stopped in front of Shinichi and smirked at him, the kind of smirk that made you decided in a split second that you did _not _like this person but they couldn't care less what you thought.

"Shinichi," He said coldly to him "I see you take as much pride in yourself as ever,"  
Shinchi glared at the man as he moved his scruffy wings behind him "Its not my fault, you know I have to keep them hidden."

The man scoffed at Shinichi's excuse "You hide away behind your false existence, like a frightened fledgling," The man sneered as he looked Shinichi up and down "Though I suppose you are nothing more."

"Leave it Sholaer," Kaito looked behind him to see Kikuchi the Naga moving towards them, her before playful expression replaced by a scowl of deep content "We should not fight at a Princes wedding."

The man, Sholaer, merely laughed at her "A wedding is it? Is that what you're calling this disgrace?" He then stopped laughing as his face darkened "You all just want to cower under the Humans forever, and now you are brining us down from the inside!"

Shinchi frowned dangerously at the man "Baro, if we hope to survive we have to join the humans, not hide away,"

He turned sharply to Shinichi, his golden eyes ablaze "No? And yet you bring this pathetic creature here!" He turned his glare to Kaito who moved back, unsure of what to do "Don't you see? He only fears us, I should show him something to truly fear!"

Sholaer leaned forward holding out a hand with talon like nails as if to pluck Kaito away, but Shinichi moved between them and crouched low and spread out his wings to protect Kaito "Touch him and I'll give you something to fear!" He threatened hissing at him with his fangs showing.

Sholaer moved back and looked down on Shinichi crouched over Kaito "Pathetic, you actually have feelings towards these creatures you feed from?"  
Kaito saw the wings twitch as Shinichi hesitated. He gently put his hand on Shinichis wing and it moved back for the comforting touch.

"Sholaer," the large one horned Minotaur moved by Shinichis side "You are violating the laws of our councils and disgracing all Harpies."  
Sholaer looked at the small crowd gathering around him and frowned. He then leaned forwards again towards Kaito's general direction, earning further hissing and defensives from Shinichi, before he held out his taloned hands which connected with the odd fabric he wore to become large black wings and he flew away.

Shinchi stayed in his defensive position until he was far away, then he relaxed the tension somewhat and stood up, a troubled look on his face. The Minotaur placed a hand on his shoulder "Shinichi, are you ok?"  
Shinichi nodded slowly to him "I'm fine, thanks G'zore."

Still frowning in concern, G'zore pulled away and begun to calm the others down in an attempt to not further ruin Revwood and Sydara's weddings.

Shinichi then leaned down to Kaito and roughly grabbed his wrist as he saw Hakuba fast approaching and pulled him into the trees. Kaito squeaked at first at the sudden pull and scrambled to keep up before Shinichi started dragging him.

Hakuba frowned at the edge of the trees for a moment before sighing in defeat. If Shinichi _really _didn't want to be found then there was no point trying. He then turned to the others deciding to ask around as to what had just happened.

Kaito slowed to a stop as Shinichi let go of his gip on his wrist and sat down, rubbing it where the Vampire had unintentionally hurt him by holding it too tight.  
Shinichi however started to pace, clear irritation and deep anger on his face. He made a noise split between a groan and a growl and kicked a large stone which hit a tree then thumped down heavily to the ground.

"Shinichi," Kaito slowly stood up "Are you ok?"  
Shinichi looked at Kaito glaring, though Kaito could tell it wasn't directed at him "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought you,"  
Kaito frowned at Shinichi as he slumped and wrapped his wings around himself in a tight cocoon "Why, and who was that guy and what was his problem?"

Shinchi loosened the wings and looked up at Kaito "Sholaer of the Eagles, he's unfortunately the Harpies Prince." Shinchi then slowly stood up as then anger left him while he spoke to Kaito "He's really stuck up and mighty, saying we shouldn't associate with 'Weak minded humans'. He was heavily against the allowance of cross races marriages for Prince and Princesses, really I think he just came to make trouble."

Shinichi looked sadly away from Kaito "Normally the only ones to accompany a prince or princess would be family or clan, basically someone very close. When I allowed you to come, it most likely made him worry that we would be allowing all humans to our events. He is set in the idea that all fear and want us all dead."  
Kaito frowned "So he thinks I'm just a political tool?"

Shinchi spun around quickly to Kaito "You aren't! I mean it!" Shinichi face seemed filled with worry "When I asked you to come I genuinely wanted you here!"  
Kaito tilted his head, though that was not what he was implying he was interested by Shinichis reaction "Why did you want me here?"

At this Shinichi looked away lost "I-I don't know, it just seemed right. I enjoy being with you I suppose."  
Kaito slowly walked over to the flustered Shinichi "I'm glad you did ask, and I'm glad I came." Shinichi looked to Kaito, his deep blue eyes watching Kaito with a new hope "I enjoy being with you as well, more than anyone before."

Kaito carefully placed his hand on Shinichis shoulder, slowly as if he was with a lost deer that would run at any moment. He leaned forwards and rested his head on Shinichis forehead. Shinichi pulled away at first, and then leaned forwards to support Kaito. The two stood like that for a moment as if testing if the other would run, then Kaito leaned forwards and placed a soft testing kiss on Shinchi's lips.

**…..**  
**Wow, that really sucked….did I mention I can't do fluff or anything of that description?**

**[Side note: This was pre written and not to be put up until I did Black Phantom and Blood Brothers, but I'm very ill and I have already wrote this up so here's an update…..I have a headache from looking at the screen just writing this little line and I still have to upload it D8]**


	26. Chapter 26

**YouthfulLily - Thank you! 83**

**Shingo-sama – Continued with a longer than normal chapter! Hope you like it 83**

**shanagi95 – Well he wasn't sure if Shinichi felt like **_**that **_**so he just wanted to test for Shinichis reaction…thinking it over I should have used a different word…  
**  
Chapter 26

The kiss lasted probably less than a second and Kaito pulled back quickly. He looked over Shinichi's face, searching for his reaction. Hate? Disgust? Fear? Would he run? Would he hate him?

But Shinichi didn't run, he just stood there staring. Then he smiled, small at first it but soon infected his whole face. He then laughed slightly and grabbed Kaito pulling him into a tight hug, wrapping his large wings around Kaito. "T-Tell me you meant that," He said quietly into Kaito's shoulder.  
Kaito blinked a few times then sighed in relief "Yes, I did"

Shinichi slowly unwrapped his wings from around them and looked at Kaito with a small blush on his face "Me too"

Shinichi smiled again at him, the anger from mere moments ago seemed to have completely disappeared "We better head back before they send out a search party,"

Shinichi started to walk followed by Kaito, then he pulled back and wrapped one of his wings around Kaito's back to keep him warm. Kaito smiled and stroked the edge just over his other arm, enjoying the softness of the feathers.

The clearing was coming into sight and Shinichi removed his wings and folded them around himself as they where before. As soon as he walked into the clearing Kikuchi and G'zore came over to them with worried expressions, followed by a calmly walking Robur and Hakuba who had finally gotten away from Otani.  
"Shinichi. Are you alright?" The Naga princes asked as she stopped in front of them looking worriedly at Shinichi

"I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" He said somewhat confused  
"You do have the rage of a Minotaur Warlord" G'zore said frowning  
Shinichi glared at him "Well excuse me for not being willing to lye down and let Sholaer spoon feed that crap to everyone!"

Frightened by the returning of that rage in Shinichi again, Kaito reached out and grabbed the hand on the opposite side from the other two so it wouldn't be seen. Shinichi tensed at first, then took in a deep breath and squeezed Kaito's hand gently "Sorry, but I hate him thinking he can just go around and threaten Kaito, or any human just because they are what they are."

"While I can not talk the exact same as you all as I can easily live a human life I do agree that that Harpy Prince leaves much to be desired personality wise."  
Kaito looked up at Hakuba and quickly let go of Shinichis hand in surprise "Hakuba!"  
Hakuba nodded to Kaito, and then looked back to Shinichi "There are only a few hours of night left, everyone else had started leaving."

Kaito glanced around and noticed how much more empty it was only about five other people where still around but they where also getting ready to go. Shinichi sighed sadly, "Right, nearly over," He looked up at Hakuba "I'll escort Kaito home, I' much faster than walking there."

Not giving Hakuba a chance to complain or for G'zore or Kikuchi to interrupt Shinichi quickly turned to walk out followed by Kaito. Before they left Kaito saw Shinichi glance at Robur who smiled and winked at him. Shinichi blushed and walked quicker.

Once out of the clearing and in the protection of the maze of trees Shinichi slowed down again and waited for Kaito "Sorry," He muttered  
"What for?"

The two started walking side by side out of the trees, Shinchi having wrapped his wing around Kaito again "Me being angry. I guess that G'zore's right, I apparently get quite a temper at times. Like before with Sholaer, and the other week with what happened to the Detective Boys. Its like my instincts just snap."

Kaito started stroking the wing again and shook his head "No, to me it sounds more like your protecting us," Shinchi looked at Kaito as he continued "with the Detective Boys that kidnapper was going to hurt the children and before Sholaer was threatening me."  
Shinichi smiled and leaned his head on Kaito's shoulder "Thank you," He said quietly

They finally reached the edge of the trees and Shinichi removed his wing from around Kaito to spread them out to their full size. Kaito looked at them in awe, fully spread they where one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. Shinichi bowed low smiling playfully "Would you like a lift?"

Kaito laughed as Shinichi scooped him up with almost surprising strength for how light Shinichi's body was. He flapped his wings a few times before beating them strongly and jumping off into the sky, Kaito clinging to him tightly.

Shinchi climbed a fair height into the sky before levelling out and beating his wings powerfully to keep him in place. Kaito glanced down from his 'Shinichi's-Eye-View' at the early morning Tokyo. The lights looked beautiful from the sky, shining like stars trapped on the ground. Kaito laughed quietly in enjoyment letting go of Shinchi and trusting Shinichi to hold him up.  
Shinchi chuckled at Kaito's enjoyment and trust "Kaito, hold on,"

Kaito had seconds before Shinichi angled his wings and the two went into a freefall from the sky. Kaito held onto Shinichi's arm with an iron grip as the feeling of the fall went through him.

Shinichi pulled up quickly after feeling Kaito tighten his grip and levelled out again "Sorry, I couldn't resist," He said apologetically "I didn't mean to scare you,"  
Kaito slowly loosened his grip "It just surprised me that's all," He muttered.

Shinichi angled his wings again, but this time to make a soft circling decent into his houses large garden "Hold still, I don't want to crash," He said with his face in concentration.

Shinichi then pulled himself up horizontal and landed on the ground, crouching slightly once his feet touched the grass. His wings fell down touching the ground around him as he gently placed Kaito sitting on the ground in front of him "Can you stand?"  
Kaito slowly stood shakily up "Y-yeah," Shinichi chuckled  
"Its normal to be slightly disorientated after a drop, sorry," Shinichi straightened himself up and offered his shoulder to Kaito "Here, I'll help you,"

The two teens went to the back door and Shinichi opened it guiding Kaito to his kitchen and sat him down. "Do you want a drink?" He asked opening a cupboard  
"Some water will be fine," Kaito muttered

Shinichi pulled out a glass and went over to the sink to pour out some water for Kaito. He placed the glass on the table and smiled at Kaito "I'm just going upstairs for a bit, I'll be back down so just wait here for me."

Shinichi smiled at Kaito as he closed the kitchen door behind him but as soon as his face was blocked from Kaito's view his smile dropped away as a deep frown set onto his face.

He walked towards the stairs as he pulled off his cape and loosed his collar, trying to cool down his slowly heating up body. He quickened his pace as he felt pains growing in his joints; they seemed to be the first thing that hurt. He fell into the nearest door; his dads study, and quickly shut the door. He then began pulling off as much of his suit as he could in a pointless attempt to stop the rapidly increasing heat then fell to the floor groaning as he felt the first painful wave run through him making his knees give away.

He curled up on himself and wrapped his wings defensively around himself, but he only whimpered in his pain, determined to not to let Kaito hear him. But as the final wave ran through him and he felt his bones shrinking along with the rest of his body he couldn't hold back the scream buried deep in the back of his throat.

Kaito instantly jumped up at the yell from upstairs and sent the glass flying. Before it even hit the floor Kaito was out of the kitchen door and running up the stairs. He ran into the firs room on the landing, the only one with a shut door, and saw Shinchi's still shrinking body. He stared open mouthed as Conan dropped his head panting heavily. He then weakly looked up at Kaito and grinned "Déjà vu,"  
Kaito blinked as he kneeled down next to the now child body of Conan "What?"  
"It's like that time at the Dragons Den, when you where worried about me and followed me up the stairs."

Conan slowly stood up, the now too large white shirt being the only thing covering him "I'm fine now, but I need to get changed."  
Kaito grinned playfully "Want some help?"  
Kaito laughed as a pillow from Shinichi's dads couch was tossed at him which he easily dodged, adopting a KID grin "You'll have to do better than that to catch me Tantei-kun~"

Conan tried to glare, but Kaito's enjoyment was just too infectious so dispute the still lingering pain he found himself smiling back at Kaito "Baro," Conan walked over to the door "You can stay in the spare room if you want. Better be glad I'm not saying the couch."

Conan walked out the room then across the hall into Shinichi's room where he had started to keep a small amount of 'Conan-sized' clothes for emergencies. He started buttoning up his blue pyjama shirt and he walked out of the room and as soon as he walked out of the doorway two arms wrapped around him and a face nuzzled into the side of his head,  
"Thank you Shinchi,"

Conan smiled at Kaito "Come on, you may as well get a couple hours sleep."  
The two of them walked down the corridor "Kaito, have you been waiting outside the door as soon as I went to get changed just to do that?"  
Kaito chuckled "Maybe~"

* * *

Later that morning, Conan was sat on the top of the chair looking out the window fully dressed. His bow tie was in one hand and in the other Shinichi's mobile phone. He sighed and lowered his head, not being able to bring himself to punching the buttons.

"What's wrong Shin-chan?"  
Conan looked up at the library's doorway, Kaito was stood there closing the door behind him "Ran saw me last night, and I told her I would ring her today before I left,"  
Kaito walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around the small Childs neck "You mean she saw what you are?"

Conan nodded as he leaned back into Kaito's chest "She knows _what _but not _who._ I guess it's just a bit worrying having to tell someone you've know for so long you're something they hate," Conan felt Kaito's grip tighten "Kaito? What's wrong?"  
Kaito shook his head "I'll explain later, for now lets sort out Ran."

Conan nodded again and finally pressed the call button on his phone and spun his tie to the 'Shinichi Voice' and held the phone to his ear with Kaito leaning over him to listen in, which Conan deadpanned at.

"Baro," He muttered in Shinichi's voice  
_"Who are you calling Baro!" _Conan pulled the phone away as both him and Kaito winced from the angry voice the erupted from it.  
Conan quickly made a move to stop the flow from the phone "Ah, not you Ran! It was just some Baro here and you picked up the phone when I said it to him!"  
"Oi, I'm no Baro," Kaito moaned too quiet to be heard clearly over the phone  
Ran luckily seemed to calm down somewhat _"Fine then, so just what where you going to explain?"  
_  
Conan at this point started to worry, he hadn't planned what to say to Ran and honestly the though had been absent from his mind all night and only occurred to him this morning.  
"Well for starters Conan's tiered from last night so he's staying over with Hakase," Conan said dancing around the main part of the conversation  
_"Shinichi, you know what I want explaining,"_Conan took a deep breath Do you remember when we where 14, how one day I didn't show up to school for two months?" Conan knew Ran was nodding even though he couldn't see "I-I was turning, that's when it happened to me."  
_"B-But you could have said something, I was worried."_"And I was terrified," Conan interrupted "Ran, until then my body was human. When I turned muscles my skeleton, even the insides of my bones changed, and not quickly." Conan sighed heavily "It's impossible for me to begin to describe what it felt like, but I think trampled by a Minotaur would be accurate for the after pains."

Conan sighed again as he heard Ran take in a short breath at the phrase he used, Shinichi normally avoided saying anything about supernaturals _"I-It was that bad?"  
_"Yeah," Conan lowered his head at the memory "I even grew the wings from nothing, feathers muscles bones and all, it wasn't pretty." Conan leaned further back as Kaito hugged him tighter

_"But what about Conan-kun?" _Conan breathed in sharply; he forgot that he'd have to explain that  
"Conan, he was an early turner. It's uncommon but not rare. He's already been through it and recovered. I taught him how to be a…one of us as neither his nor my parents turned."

Shinchi braced himself as he knew Ran's reaction wouldn't be good to the next part "Also, we need daily intake of blood to be healthy. Conan and me both use bottled blood supplied from Gathering spots for Supernaturals," Conan winced as he heard Ran's gasp, he knew it wasn't easy "To avoid upsetting you, Conans limited himself to once a week and in secret. It worked at first but he is getting weaker. I'm not asking you to store it in your house or anything, but he has a key to my house so just let him get some from my fridge at home."

Ran took a few breaths to calm her _"Did you tell him I know?"  
_"Yeah,"  
_"Then I'll tell him when he gets home."_The two of them where silent for a moment as if waiting to see if the other had anything to say "Then Ran, I've got to go now." Conan said "If anything else happens just message me and I'll be sure to get back to you at some point."  
_"R-Right. Bye Shinchi."_Conan lowered the phone from his ear and turned it off. Then he let out a small cry as Kaito pulled him from the top of the couch and made him sit in his lap "Was it true, you where getting weak?"  
Conan nodded "By vampiric standards," He said "I've grown used to daily intakes so my body was reacting badly to the declining amount of blood so over time it started to lower my other abilities." Conan moved his shoulders in an odd circular motion "I don't mind the small decline in speed or something like that, but I don't want the muscles in my wings to weaken"

Conan squirmed out of Kaito's lap and jumped down to the floor "I better get back to Ran, before she worries too much."  
Kaito stood up with Conan "I'll go with you then, it's in the direction of the train station."  
Conan smiled up at Kaito holding the library door open "Shall we?"

* * *

Ran was looking out of the window by her dads work desk when she saw Conan talking to someone across the road. The person leaned down and hugged him tightly, which after a moment Conan returned before running off with Conan looking after him. Conan then turned around and walked to the stairs to the office.

Ran walked away from the window and sat down on the customers couch, taking deep breathes to calm herself. She then looked up as the door to the office opened and Conan looked around with his worry filled eyes looking at her from behind his glasses, "…I'm home?"

"W-Welcome home Conan-kun," She managed. She had hoped that Conan would look upstairs first so she had more time to calm herself but… "You saw me in the window looking for you didn't you?"

Conan shut the door and looked down, as if ashamed, "Actually I….I could smell you."  
Ran gulped slightly. It almost didn't seem real, that the small innocent looking child in front of her was a-a vampire. "But, you look so normal,"

Conan slowly walked over to her pulling off the necklace from around his neck "It's a charm, most Supernaturals have them. It hides out features as best it can but it can't hide scars," One thing Conan had never understood but he was no spellweaver. He looked up at Ran who had pulled away slightly, slightly unnerved by his pointed ears and teeth. Conan quickly pulled it back over his head "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

Ran slowly reached out for her 'little brother' and placed one hand on his shoulder and with the other she carefully pulled the charm off over his head again. Conan looked up at her as she gently touched the tips of his ears "Ran-neechan?"

Ran blinked and pulled her hand back "I'm sorry, it's just…" Ran trailed off unable to find the words "But what about the wings, you and Shinchi both had them last night,"  
"My back has slits in it that they fold out of," Conan pulled off his jacket "I don't understand how they fit must be something like a shrinking spell."

From under the white shirt Conans wings slowly unfolded coming out of the holes cut into the back of the shirt normally hidden under the jacket. Ran stared at them before slowly reaching out to them. They where soft to the touch and the feathers looked like they had been recently cleaned. "They're beautiful," She muttered.

Ran pulled back as they moved behind Conan and he folded them again putting his jacket and charm back on "Oji-sans home." He said frowning "He's been drinking."

Just as Ran was going to ask the door opened and her dad leaned in "Ran~" He said in a drunken voice "Where's my dinner?"  
Ran looked surprised at her dad for a moment before frowning at him "Dad, its morning already! You where out way too long!"

Conan laughed sarcastically at them; looks like Conan's life will still go on somewhat normally.


	27. Chapter 27

******Fragile Dreams XD – I'm glad you liked it 83 And yes, Sholaer does give off a "I am evil" Vibe…**

shanagi95 – I really don't mind it when people ask questions 83 Updated!

Aniki-xvi – Must….write…..chapters…..now….  
83

Crystal Nephesia Hawklaw – I wanted to make sure Ran and Shinichi stayed in their 'Brother Sister' relation even when she found out _what _he is even if she takes some time getting used to it…  
And I did start out making Shinichi a bit more 'blind' but I _really _couldn't pull it off without making him look like an idiot ^^;

Dashusi4ka – 83 83 83 Thank you!  
I do like vampire fanfics, but there are too many dark and angst ones. Though I do make Shinichi a bit off at times with him conflicting against vampiric instincts but ii doubt that counts for much.  
Anyways, hope you like this chapter 83

Chapter 27

_"Achoo!"_  
Ran frowned as she pulled the phone away from her ear "Nice Shinichi, really classy!"  
_"Yeah, well it's not like I did it on purpose!"_ Shinichi's irritated but snotty voice said from the phone _"I bet it was Conan who gave me it!"  
_"I would have thought you two wouldn't get things like colds,"  
_"Baro, we're not invincible our immune systems pretty much the same as a humans!"_

Ran winced slightly and bit her lip, she really needed to think over what she was saying.  
Shinichi seemed to know what she was thinking _"Ah Ran, it's not like I hate you saying things like that! To be honest I still can't believe I can talk about it at al-a-a-Achoo!"  
_Ran frowned again as Shinichi gave a revolting sounding sniff "Shinichi! Go see a doctor or something!"

She then glanced up, a shadow of a person was standing at the door "I've got to go Shinichi, I think there's a customer here,"  
Ran put the phone down and then walked over to the door to let in the impatient looking customer.

* * *

Conan reached up as far as he could and placed the phone down on the rest and fixed his bow tie back into place. Sniffing loudly again, he opened the door to the phone box. _'Well at least you can excuse a kid for sniffing so loudly,' _He thought pulling out his mobile to read the text that had come while he was talking to Ran.

He clicked the unlock button and smiled at the name, 'Kaito'. He still couldn't believe what had happened, or that Kaito felt the same. But everything just felt so right when Kaito was around and he felt safe in his protection, not that he really needed it.

Conan opened his inbox and looked at the text Kaito had sent

_Ahh, you're not well? :(_

_Maybe you need some of my luvs to chase the meanie cold away! Snuggles?_

_Kaito~_

_'Oi oi' _Conan thought reading over the childish message _'he's more suited to my current body!'_

Conan locked and placed his phone in his pocked as he stood at the bottom of the stairs. He then frowned and sniffed the air. There was someone else here, must be the client from before. And there was a strong smell of Takoyaki.

"Ahou!" Conan quickly covered his ears as he stood outside the door "There's no point in hidin' him I know he's 'round 'ere somewhere!"  
Conan gently pushed to door slightly open and glanced around it. A teenager around his real age was stood staring at Ran, a sports bag slung over one shoulder and a baseball cap pulled low over his eyes. Conan then fell into the room as a rather large sneeze threw him off balance

"Ah, Conan-kun! Are you ok?" Ran was next to him in an instant, her hand on his head "Shinichi was right you do have a cold,"

The stranger glanced up "I thought ya said he wasn't 'ere,"  
"He called me," Ran said guiding Conan to the couch

The boy seemed interested in this piece of information but didn't say anything, smirking to himself.  
"Anyway, just who are you?" He looked at Ran, an almost surprised look was spread across his face before smirking  
"Ah that's right ya lot 'round 'ere wont 'ave heard of me as much," He took of his cap, his hair was a dark-almost-brown-black, all oddly pointed to one side "Names Hattori Heiji, the detective of the west!"

Heiji began to root through his bad before pulling out a bottle. He then poured out a glass and offered it grinning widely to Conan "'ere, good ol' Osakan median will get you better in no time!"  
Conan slowly took it and begun to drink, already thirsty. He then noticed the odd taste and he quickly became light-headed.

"What...n that d..."  
"...ome alco...ood present for ya..."  
Conan frowned trying to make sense of the broken up sentences while lying down on the couch. He was vaguely aware of someone entering the room but his mind hadn't yet straightened out, _'Honestly, Occhan does this for FUN!'_

Conan began to think properly as he caught the end of the sentence, something about finding dirt on a future daughter-in-law. Heiji and Kogoro where going to leave and Heiji seemed to be asking Ran if they wanted to come.  
"But are you sure it's ok?"  
"Sure, who knows maybe Kudo will grace us with his presence."

Conan frowned; there was something about this person that didn't sit right with him "Ran-neechan! Let's go!" Ran looked down to Conan  
"But, your cold,"  
Conan shook his head, fighting off the dizziness "No, I feel great now!"  
"Told ya' it would work." Heiji said proudly  
Conan glared at his back as he walked away _'I will kill you with my bare hands,' _Conan blinked as he realised what he was thinking then quickly followed _'Must be the alcohol talking…'_

* * *

Conan moved his shoulders in a circular motion, trying to relax his wing bones that where hidden under his skin. He was stood outside a somewhat large house as the grumpy client walked in, stopping to 'talk' to her adoptive son and his fiancé.

"Conan-kun, are you ok?" Conan glanced up at Ran who stopped and leaned down next to him  
"Ah, I'm fine Ran-neechan," He whispered shifting slightly with the still uncomfortable feeling in his back "I think I'll just need to stretch my wings later, they're really stiff."

Ran nodded and then stood up. Conan had to admire her in that area, she was terrified of Supernaturals yet she had managed to begin to except Conan and Shinichi as what he really was.

Frowning slightly due to his back and small headache, Conan quickly sped up to catch up with the others. The woman had unlocked the door and was now walking over to her sleeping husband. Conan had just walked in as the body of the now late husband fell to the floor, landing in with a loud thud.

Instantly Heiji was down on the ground and looking over the body. He looked down as his cap covered his eyes "No use, it's already too late,"

Kogoro was ordering Ran to go call the police as Conan moved close to the body, his urge to solve the murder numbing him to the building headache. He glanced over the body, it was still warm and the lips where taking a purple tint. His frown grew as his sharp eyes noticed a small red dot under his ear, it was blood.

Conan frowned as he felt a small nagging hunger, he only drank this morning. Ignoring the tiny hunger he looked around for the cause of the small hole.  
_'There!' _Conan leaned down to pick up the small needle but fell back as he hit Heiji's head.

Heiji rubbed where he collided with the small child then frowned darkly at him  
"Little ahou, you'll mess up the crime scene!"  
Heiji grabbed Conan roughly by the back of his shirts neck and pulled him harshly from the ground. Heiji then blinked at Conan, as if confused by something,

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Ran said, taking Conan off the Kansai detective and placing him on the floor "Conan-kun, try not to get in the way,"  
Conan nodded and looked back at Heiji who was now ignoring him and looking at the bottom of the door,

* * *

"And then you tried to wake him and he fell from the chair,"  
"Yes, he-he just wouldn't wake up,"

Conan looked on as Megure interviewed the wife and the others in the house, Heiji looking on. Conan frowned and moved his shoulders again; the irritating feeling was slowly increasing in his back. It was odd, like the wings where moving under his skin.

Conan then winced as a feeling went trough him, like someone pierced his chest. He could hear Ran calling him, but he couldn't answer as his mouth clamped shut to stop the cry.

He had it all figured out, how and who the culprit was. But he couldn't use Kogoro while he was like this!

Heiji then suddenly ran out of the room as Conan fell down on one knee. He clutched at his charm, knowing it was sending off warning signals to the others. Carefully he took it off and tried to walk to the door.

"Conan-kun, where are you going?" Ran rushed over to him worried.  
"I…I need to…lye down…" Conan managed out before falling on his knee again.

Ran instantly picked him up, alarmed at the increase of temperature "I'm sorry, but is there anywhere he can lye down?"  
"Oh, he can lye down in my room,"  
"Thank you,"

Ran then quickly left the room carrying the small shaking boy in her arms. She opened the door to the bedroom and carefully placed Conan on the bed.  
"Conan-kun," She muttered worried for her 'little brother'

Conan then loudly cried out in pain. Ran pulled back as two large fangs became visible. They where huge, far to big looking for a Childs mouth. Conan closed his mouth again tightly, the bottom of the fangs still visible over his lips.  
Conan curled himself up in a ball, his face twisted in pain.

Ran looked up at his back, the shirt was bulging slightly like something was beginning to come out. Conan slowly opened one eye, looking up at Ran with a sweat covered face "R-Ran, I'm hot…"  
Ran instantly stood up, her protective instincts overtaking "I'm going to go get you something cold, hang on!"

Conan cried out again as his back burned in pain. He tugged off his shirt, his two too large wings falling around him _'W-What the hell's going on!'  
_

* * *

Heiji looked around him as the inspector went to go gather the required people. His mind kept wandering back to that child the girl from the agency had taken out. When he picked him up he was light, really light. Far too light even for a kid. But he wasn't overly thin.

Then there was the reason he was sent here, Shinichi Kudo. He was supposed to be around here, but he couldn't find anyway to contact him and he hadn't even turned up at the crime scene. If he was a true detective he wouldn't hide away from a murder.

Heiji looked up as the last required person walked in and grinned _'Well Shinchi Kudo, prepare ta be put in ya place,'_

**Enter Hei-chan!**


	28. Chapter 28

**SophieG0122 – Thank you! Have an update 8D**

**shanagi95 – Whoop, Shin-chans back already!**

**Fragile Dreams XD – This happens 83**

Chapter 28

Shinichi slowly raised his head noting how his feet where now past the end of the bed. He sighed and licked his dry lips and was alarmed at the copper taste of his own blood. He slowly sat up and reached up for his mouth then pulled his hand away and held it in front of him. His nails had melted into his hand and had become long talon like fingers.

He quickly stood up and looked around. His eyes seemed sharper, he could clearly see the details of everything outside the window like looking through a powerful set of binoculars.

"…An' then ya thread the fishing wire through tha' victims pocket with tha' needle…" Shinichi frowned and glanced around, and then he noticed that the voices weren't coming from this room, but he was hearing them clearly from a room at the opposite end of the hall.

Quickly, hearing Ran pouring a glass of water and remembering what was going on, Shinchi ran over to the rooms owners wardrobe and pulled out a plain white shirt and some pants _'Regardless of what's going on, clothes come first,' _He thought wrapping his wings tightly around himself and pulling on the shirt over them. He then rummaged though 'Conan's' pockets and pulled out his charm, quickly placing it back on his neck.

"Fess up, old man"  
"You're right, I did it…"  
_'Uh-ho,' _Shinichi thought speeding to the crime scene _'Better fix this guys mistake quickly!'_

Heiji smirked proudly as Megure walked up to the old man _'I won!'  
_"No, that deduction is wrong," Heiji spun around to the door. Stood in the doorway was Shinchi Kudo, sweating slightly and taking deep breathes as if he had just ran for miles. He looked around the room, his eyes seemed to have an unnatural sharpness to them as he took in everything around him in those first few seconds. Heiji smirked at him _'Found ya''_

Heiji then dropped the smile and frowned at the 'intruder to his crime scene' "An' just what's wrong with ma reasonin' Kudo?

Shinchi stumbled slightly into the room and was about to start speaking until the door burst open, Ran stood there her face filled with worry "Has anyone seen Conan-kun he just disapp…eared," Ran slowly looked to the bookshelves which Shinichi was leaning on, still breathing deeply "S-Shinichi?"  
Shinchi looked up at her and smiled softly at her "Ran, I'm sorry I took so long,"

He then looked back to Heiji and smirked confidently "And as to your reasoning, Heiji Hattori of Osaka, I find everything wrong with it."  
Heiji glared darkly "And how would you know this!"

Shinchi looked at the corpse "then how about I tell you the one truth

**(AN I didn't want to just write up the trick because I'm guessing you all know it and if not episode 49)  
**

Shinchi licked his lips, which still tasted of his blood where his laonger than normal fangs had cut them, as Megure led the wife out of the room. He then began coughing as his dehydrated throat began to seize up. In a second Heiji and Ran where next to him  
"Shinichi!"  
"Kudo, ya' ok?"

The coughing subsided and Shinchi stood up and leaned on the bookshelves again "Its just some cold," He muttered more to himself then them,  
Heiji frowned at him "is tha' really all it is?"

Shinichi looked up and glared at Heiji, something about him just wouldn't stop bugging him. It was like he knew something but it couldn't be him being Conan and he didn't see a charm on him so he couldn't see he was a vampire.

Shinichi was pulled out of his thoughts by a cool hand on his boiling forehead. He looked at Ran, her concerned eyes where looking over him "Your burning up, hang on." She went towards the door "I have some cold towels I was getting ready for Conan-kun,"

Shinichi begun to breath deeper as Ran left the room. Heiji then glanced around and when he decided it was safe he smirked at Shinichi and leaned on the desk "Lookin' at ya' now it's a wonder ya've kept ya self hidden so long, or ya' young'un'"

Shinichi looked up, confused by the Kansai Detectives words, He then fell on his knees as another coughing fit went through him, this one much worse than the last  
"Oi Kudo, is it really just a cold!" Heiji asked kneeling down to him.

Shinichi's body tensed again as he felt that familiar horrid pain shoot through him, his wings trying to flare out from under his shirt. _'Crap, not this soon,' _Shinichi thought desperately ignoring Heiji's shouts and making for the hall.

Ignoring the pain as much as he could he focus on everyone's positions. He could hear Kogoro and Megure in the hall, so the front door was out. The back door was too far away to risk and Ran was in the room where he was Conan so the other end of the hall was out too. He then fell into the room next to him, a small bathroom and locked the door.

As soon as he got in, he pulled the charm off again praying that it didn't send too big a warning to the kids or Kaito. Shinchi then collapsed as he pulled the shirt of and the wings flared again, cramped in the small space of the room. Biting his lip hard, making his large fangs draw blood as his bones started to shrink, he swallowed his pain until it over powered him and he cried out.

His yell was childlike, the poison already reforming him back into the defenceless body of Conan Edogawa. He fell to his knees as the pain stopped growing, his smaller wings falling limply to the floor next to him. Shakily he begun to stand, looking up at the door lock that was now above his head as he pulled back on the shirt _'This just plain sucks' _Conan thought as he reached up with a shaking hand to turn the lock.

Almost the instant the door was unlocked it was torn open by Ran who looked down worriedly at Conan as he pulled the charm back on "Conan-kun, what are you wearing!"  
"Ah, my wings came out and they hurt under my shirt so I got a larger one they wouldn't bunch under," He said quickly once sure everyone was out of earshot

Ran looked down the hall, her eyes still filled with worry, "Shinichi isn't well either…"  
"Ah, if you're looking for Shinichi-niisan I heard him running down the hall saying something before he left through the back door!"  
Ran looked down at Conan "saying something?"

Conan nodded, starting to feel tired "Yeah, I think he knew I would hear him. He said he wanted us to make sure that it didn't get out that…he was…here…" Conan then fell down, the events of the past few hours taking its toll on his small child's body. One of the last things he heard before completely loosing consciousness was Ran calling out his name.

* * *

-Earlier that day in Edoka-

"Kaito, Kaito! Oi, Bakaito!" Aoko looked down at her childhood friend worried. Since just before the start of lunch he had just been sat there, his face frozen in shock and his eyes had an odd foggy look in them.

Aoko quickly looked up as the classroom door opened and Hakuba walked in "Hakuba!"  
Hakuba looked up at Aoko concerned with the worry in her voice "What's wrong Nakamori?"  
Aoko turned back to Kaito "I don't know, he's just been sat there since the start of lunch!"

Hakuba frowned before walking over to Kaito. He looked at his eyes; Kaito didn't even seem to acknowledge that he was in front of him. Carefully he reached under Kaito's Gakuran collar and his fingers brushed a tope like cord around his neck.

His frown deepening he gently pulled the rope up, ignoring Aoko's look of confusion, and gently spun it until he found the charm at the end of it. The symbol on the front was different to a concealment charm, this was a linking charm. Gently Hakuba reached out with his index finger and gently touched the purple symbol. At once he felt something in his chest, a sort of shooting pain. It wasn't strong, like a very numbed pain that would be gone in less than a second.

Suddenly the feeling stopped and Kaito's head dropped down. He hung his head and began taking in deep breaths as a small sweat broke out on his forehead

"Hakuba, what…" Kaito looked up at Aoko who had just spoken, then to Hakuba who still had hold of the charm.  
Kaito frowned at Hakuba, not an angry one but one of concern "Hakuba, what was that?" He whispered, his voice serious with no playfulness

Hakuba glanced around him, most of the class where gone for lunch and the ones there apart from Aoko weren't paying them much attention  
Hakuba leaned in to Kaito "I assume that whoever this charm is linked to just went through the pain that I felt a numbed sense of." He explained in a low whisper "But for some reason you mush have felt the full effect of it. It's only meant to be a mere echo of the pain but for you it was enough to put you in some sort of trance for several minutes."

Kaito blinked, worry filling his for once Poker-faceless expression "S-So he's in trouble?"  
"That's a possibility, but if my assumption is correct and it is Kudo-san that that charm is linked with I think he is more than capable of protecting himself."

That sentence had the opposite effect on Kaito than Hakuba intended. Instead of calming him with the knowledge that the Vampire Prince was not a defenceless child, it just filled his face with further dread.

Before either Hakuba or Aoko could do anything more, Kaito jumped out of his seat and looked around like a panicked rabbit. He then bolted out the door and ran as fast as he could, not even adding to his escape with a flashy smoke bomb as he normally did.

As Kaito bolted out of the front door, ignoring the calls of the teachers and fellow students, only one thought was running through his panicking mind  
_'Shinichi, please be safe!'_**What's that you say, why are Conan Ran and Heiji not in school but Kaito Aoko and Hakuba are? Errr…Study Saturday for Edoka High? (My sister does that for her school, I have to take over her work shifts in Mum's shop on Saturdays now ^^;)**


	29. Chapter 29

**shanagi95 – (Is now going to fail this explanation ^^;) When Kaito wears his charm it is linked to Shinichi/Conan's charm, so if Shinichi gets stabbed in arm (I am NOT going to do that!) Kaito will feel like he's being stabbed too. Hakuba is worried by this as Kaito shouldn't feel all the pain but just a tinny amount like an odd feeling where Shinichi was stabbed**

**YouthfulLily – Find out now 83 And yes, poor Kai-chan…I'm so mean to the boys ^^;**

Chapter 29

"Ah, Conan-kun!" Conan slowly opened his eyes as the ground below him seemed to shake. He looked around confused before his eyes fell on Ran  
"R-Ran-neechan," He muttered weakly "Where am…"

Ran put a hand on Conan's forehead "Shush, its alright," She said softly trying to calm the ill child "Your in the car, we're taking you home now,"

Conan nodded before lowering his head and letting his eyes close, falling to sleep again.

* * *

Conan opened his eyes again as his wings where uncomfortably shoved against his back as Ran picked him up.  
Ran looked down at the waking child in her arms "Sorry," She whispered as Kogoro went up the stairs to unlock the door "Did I hurt you,"  
Conan shook his head "My wings are just a bit uncomfortable," He whispered to her.

Ran walked in as Kogoro held the door open for her and walked straight over to Conan's room as Kogoro went to get himself a drink. She nudged the door open with her foot then she walked in and placed Conan on the bed.

As soon as he was on the bed Conan sat up, Ran instantly making a move to lye him down again.  
"I'm fine Ran-neechan," Conan muttered moving away from her hand.  
Ran frowned at him and placed her hand on his forehead. She then pulled her hand back and stood up "Well your temperatures gone down, but I want you to try to get some sleep. I'll wake you up later for something to eat,"

Conan watched as Ran walked away and shut the door behind he then listened as her footsteps moved away. Once he was sure she was out of earshot he sighed and lay down on the bed with his arms folded behind his head.  
"You can come out now," Conan said to the seemingly empty room

Shortly after Conan had spoken, his wardrobe door slowly fell open and Kaito's grinning face looked at him from around it  
"Ahh, you found me," He moaned quietly bouncing down onto the end of the bed and smiling at Conan. The smile dropped after a few seconds though and Kaito frowned concerned at Conan "Shinichi, what happened to you?"

Conan sighed as he grabbed a shirt next to his bed and pulled his current one off, his wings that had been wrapped around him under his body falling around him. Conan stretched them out and squeaked as Kaito grabbed one. Kaito frowned lightly at him and begun to brush the scruffy feathers.

Conan looked up at Kaito and sighed, "Its not like I was attacked or anything," Conan muttered "Some Osakan idiot gave me some sort of alcohol and it turned me back,"  
Kaito stopped stroking and pulled Conan close to him, "It hurt, didn't it?"  
Conan tensed up before melting into Kaito's hold, pushing his small form into Kaito's chest "Yeah, it hurts each time,"

Kaito hugged him tighter, burying his face in Conans hair and breathing in deeply "Don't scare me like that," He muttered "Once a month seems like bad enough pain,"  
Conan sighed "Easy for you to say, you're not stuck in a body that's 10 years too young for you,"  
Kaito chuckled and nuzzled Conans head "I really don't mind what size you are, Shin-chan is Shin-chan~"  
Conan could swear that the colour of his face out-reded any tomato as he felt the head rushing to his face,

"Conan-kun, are you awake?" Conan and Kaito quickly looked up to the door as Ran gently knocked on it "Would you like something to eat?"

Conan quickly looked behind him as he felt the warmth of Kaito's hold leave him and watched as Kaito climbed through the open window, pausing to blow him a kiss and then he jumped out.  
Conan stared at the spot where Kaito was seconds ago then remembered Ran "Ah, yes please Ran-neechan!" He said in his childish voice.

Ran then opened the door, balancing a tray with some soup on it on one hand, and walked over to Conan. She placed the tray down on the bedside table then looked at Conan "How are you feeling?"  
"I-I feel a lot better,"  
Ran leaned forwards and placed her hand on his head again "You don't feel warm, but you look so flushed,"

Conan gulped slightly, willing himself to fall back into his stereotypical 'pale vampire' look, this was the curse of pale skin, you blush _very _easily. "I'm fine, really"

Ran sighed as she pulled the covers over Conan "I'm going to go meet up with mum at a nearby restaurant. Dad will still be home if you need anything though,"  
_'Heh, he'll probably go straight to the Mah-jong house,' _Conan thought chuckling to himself "I'll be ok!" He said cheerfully to Ran who smiled at him  
"Well, I'll be going now," Ran said smiling and before Conan could move away Ran pulled him into a hug.

He didn't pretended not to notice how when her hands hit the wings that where invisible to her eyes, or how she took in a sharp breath and her pulse increased under he skin as they reflexively moved against her hand.  
Ran pulled back quickly "Yes, I-I better hurry up then!"

"Ran-neechan," Ran slowly looked behind her to Conan, his voice seemed to relax her as if she was sleeping while seeing. Conan kept up his odd stare before blinking with what almost seemed horror then he smiled nervously "H-Have a good time,"  
Ran stared before managing a shaky smile and shutting the door behind her.

Conan listened to her slowly walked away, then growled at himself burying his face in his hands _'Come on Shinichi, get a grip,' _He thought angrily to himself _'You should have better control over yourself than this!'_

Conan slipped out of the bed, his steps as quiet as a breeze over water, and crept to the door turning the lock so Kogoro couldn't look in on him. He then quickly moved over to the window and pulled it open after Kaito had shut it and jumped out, landing on the ground in a similar way to a graceful but streetwise cat. He then cast his eyes around, it was getting dark out, _'The perfect time for a hunt,' _

Conan frowned at the 'Shinichi' voice in his head, at least it sounded like he really did, that was getting _really _annoying.

Conan then stood up and pulled two vials out of his pocket, one contained the mind wiping potion Robur supplied him with, and the second contained something new. Robur had made it based of some venom he had given her during the MoonGathering, it mimicked his normal venoms healing properties and only had to be poured in a small amount over the bite for it to heal over.

Conan walked out of the side path onto the main street, glancing around to make sure there weren't too many people around then walking off further away from the Detective Agency.

He eventually reached an empty street and looked around. There where a few small night cafes, but it looked mostly empty. He then walked into a small ally down the side of two empty buildings and sat down to wait.

* * *

Ran sighed as she left the night café, her mum had called saying she had some last minuet problems with a case so she called to say she couldn't make it. She sighed again and looked up the street, the wind hitting her in the face,

"Nii-san," Ran frowned as she looked ahead, there was a man stood looking down an ally with a odd look on his face "Nii-san, could you come here a minuet?" Ran frowned as the man walked down the ally, that voice sounded just like Conans!

"Nii-san, I'm sorry," Hearing that, Ran slowly begun to walk to the ally's mouth, the darkness slowly coming into view trying to hide whatever was going on in its blackness.

Conan gently rested the mans head on the floor, he hadn't fed from a person as Conan since Kaito so it was still awkward having to rest the head so his small body could reach. Once he was sure that the person was alright he looked at his neck and found where the required vein was and leaned over. He then cursed lightly as his pendent fell to the ground after the rope coming undone but if he let go to grab it he'd have to let go of the man and then he'd loose the vein.

Deciding it want worth picking up straight away, he lent over the neck and closed his eyes as his fangs cut through the mans neck like it was made of butter and begun to drink the crimson life flowing out of the holes.  
_'Intruder,' _Conan frowned at the voice, but his body seemed to tense up at its command _'Protect prey,'_Ran started in horror at the scene before her, Conan was leaning close over a man's neck, a small amount of blood staining around his pale mouth. His eyes looked up to him, they where sharp with some sort of fieriness that she had never seen before. Ran looked nervously at him "C-Conan-kun?" Ran took a shaky step forwards.

At once something primitive seemed to click in Conan's feeding mind. He crouched low over the man and scowled at Ran, baring his fangs and hissing low.

Ran's nerve finally shattered into pieces, she took several steps back quickly.  
In that instant Conan dropped the unconscious man and jumped over him, crouching and hissing louder than before. Ran was about to turn and run but a hand was placed on her shoulder  
"Don't run," A voice said quietly "He'll react ta ya movin' quickly, he' actin' on instincts,"

Ran looked next to her at Heiji. He seemed somehow different, his eyes had an ood look to them and his ears where the tinniest bit pointed, unnoticeable unless up close. On his neck was a black rope and at the end was what looked like a wolfs fang with two feathers attached with a couple of beads above it.  
Heiji slowly let go or Ran's shoulder "Just don't move, I got this,"

Heiji slowly walked Conan who was still hissing. He smirked then knelt down "Calm down pup," He said like talking to a very young child "Nii-sans your friend,"

Conan scowled at him, clearly offended "Who are you calling pup?" He demanded, his voice had a harshness and grow-like quality to it "Don't refer to your betters that way!"  
Heiji scowled, this was not how he expected the young vampire to act. The pair of them seemed to fall into throwing blows "Ya betters! Ya' just some lost pup!"  
Conan growled "Is that how you address the Vampire Prince, Werewolf!"  
Heiji's temper just about lost it "Ahou! I'm no werewolf!"

Conan winced and Heiji quickly moved to him, throwing some liquid in his face. Conan coughed for a moment before falling down, his small hands still tightly holding the two potions. Heiji pried them out of his hands and sniffed them, "Ah, a memory and injury potion," He then looked at the still unconscious man and begun to pour the liquids in the required areas.

When he was done he picked up Conan's sleeping body and looked to Ran "C'mon, I know a good spot where we can sort this out," He muttered.

Ran looked after Heiji, confused and scared, then quickly followed him. "S-So you're a werewolf?" She whispered once they where alone,  
Heiji physical seized up and glared at Ran "Weren't ya listenin'? I said I aint no Werewolf!" Heiji let out an annoyed growl then closed his eyes and held his head up proudly "I'm a Lycan!"

**[Sorry if there are mistakes I dont have the time to look over it I'll look it over tomorrow (Is 22:37 right now for me and my A-Level exams start tomorrow, and I start with Textiles of all things D8]**


	30. Chapter 30

**.: Originally Uploaded 22-03-11:.  
****.:1****ST**** Redo 26-03-11:.**

**Kitty-Chan, UchiNaru no Miko – Thank you, I'm going to need it ^^ (First half of textiles wasn't so bad, now I've got to get ready for my Critical Art exam on Friday ^^;)**

**shanagi95 – He got it when Shinchi took the kids to Dragons Den and Kaito followed them. Robur gave them two Kaito and the Detective Boys so that other Supernaturals would know that they're 'Friends' (I think I said it at the start of Chapter 19?) And sorry if you don't like 'lost control Conan' ^^;**

**Aniki-xvi – I take A Level Fine art, Textiles and Critical Art. Cambridge! I would never be able to get there ^^; Being from Liverpool if you try to get a job/collage/university place outside of Liverpool people unfortunately tend to look at you with a raised eyebrow due to our bad reputation ^^;**

**YouthfulLily – Please don't hug Heiji to Death! I still needz him in my fic! 83**

Chapter 30

Ran speeded up slightly to keep up with Heiji who was still carrying Conan in his arms. Conan groaned slightly and shifted in his sleep, one of his wings moving from under him to flop down over Heiji's arm.  
"Is he alright?" Ran asked concerned

Heiji glanced at her with a look that seemed like surprise "He just nearly attacked ya an' ya wonderin' if he's alright, you're a rare one alright," He muttered before looking down at the child "He'll be fine, that stuff I gave him only puts him ta sleep for a short while,"  
"B-but why did he attack me?"

Heiji frowned for a moment as he tried to figure out how to explain "Ya ever seen a snake feedin'?" He asked "Not the best of comparisons but lets go with that. When a snake feeds it becomes more vulnerable ta attacks so it become more aggressive. Any snake owner will tell ya that even the most docile snake is likely to strike when feedin'."  
Ran nodded to show she understood, trying to keep the images of snakes and feeding out of her mind.

She then stopped walking as Heiji stopped in front of her "Here will do," He muttered  
Ran looked around, they where in Beika park but it was much further in than she had ever been, the trees all seemed to melt into each other around them making her feel cut off.  
She then looked up as Heiji pulled something out of his pocket, the charm that Conan normally wore. Heiji frowned at it and spun it around, then sniffed it and his eyes became more confused "What the hecks with this kid," He asked himself.

"None of your business," A voice said as a small hand closed around the charm, Conan was glaring at Heiji "Would you kindly put me down, I can walk,"  
Heiji looked at the child confused, and then set him on the ground. He then looked up at Ran "Neechan, ya might want ta wait at the forests edge, might get too crowded soon an' don't want no misunderstandin' with the other guys,"

Ran nodded, scared at the idea of being in the darkness with other creatures as she was still not over her Supernatural's fear.  
"Tha edge is that way," Heiji said pointing with his index finger "There's a faint trail on the ground, follow it if you get confused,"

Conan looked on sadly as Ran moved away, then once she was out of earshot he looked up to Heiji, "Others? You're on your own,"  
Heiji looked down at him, smirking "I know, but I could tell whatever goin' on ya aint gonna say it in front of Neechan. Now, I'll tell ya why I was sent, then ya can tell me what the hells goin' on,"

Heiji sat down and leaned on a tree behind him, one knee up which he rested his arm on "A few weeks ago my dad, he's the police chief of Osaka, told me that some kidnapper was taken in in Tokyo an' he was rantin' 'bout a vampire that attacked him," Heiji noticed as Conan took in a quick breath. He smirked before continuing "Back at our MoonGatherin' the Lycan Prince spoke ta me an' he asked me ta talk ta the Vampire Prince in Tokyo ta get him ta sort it out."

Conan sighed "I didn't exactly have the time to deal with him…"  
"So it was ya who did it," Heiji stood up, placing his hands in his pockets as he looked down on the child "But _who _are ya,"

Heiji held up his hand with one finger pointed up "Point one. Ya' _really _young, the youngest known was 10 if I remember right, we'd have heard if there was a 7 year old turnin'!" He held up a second finger "Point two. Ya charm smells odd, ya auras like someone much older." A third finger "An' point three. Ya called ya'self a Prince before, Kudo is the Vampire Prince an' he's 17," Heiji leaned over Conan "So, what's ya' answer, little Raven?"

Conan stared at Heiji, a small bead of sweat dripping down his face. He then sighed and his body slumped. He looked to the side ashamed "Come to laugh at the 'Great Vampire Prince'?" He asked his voice filled with spite.  
Heiji smirked "So Kudo, it is you," he then frowned "But how?"

Conan looked up at the Lycan Detective and only saw curiosity in his green-blue eyes, eyes that seemed to hold a forests spirit in them. Conan sighed again then told Heiji of his story, the men in black and his living with Ran. Heiji listened to it all silently then 'hurmmed' thoughtfully

"Politically speakin', it's really the worst timin' isn't it?" He said looking down to Conan "You're in a form like this an' ya leadin the Supernaturals tha want the laws changin'. If one of tha ones tha don't want tha laws changin find out, they can deem ya unfit to lead by a Princes standards."

Conan nodded "And I've angered Sholaer, the Harpy Prince, on a personal level. Let's just say I don't want him to target someone as soon as he finds out I'm in no position to protect them."

Heiji let out a frustrated 'Argh' and rubbed his head messing up his hair slightly "All these politics, I can't keep up with this madness. But I got ta agree with ya, I don't like the old ways,"  
Conan looked up "You're not going to tell? I thought Lycans where against Vampires." Conan quickly covered his mouth and looked up at Heiji "Ah, sorry if I say anything off, I've never really met any Lycans other than the Prince and even then I don't see him outside the meetings."

Heiji chuckled "Yeah, well don't take ol' Cazador as a Lycan example, tha old flea-bag's more set in the old ways than a stubborn Oger," Heiji said with a hint of hate towards the man "It is true that Vampires and Lycans did fight years ago, but I really dont care much for long gone fights. We're stronger connected then fightin'."  
Conan chuckeled "Dispite your hate for polotics, i think you'd make a good Prince,"  
"Mother Wolf forbid!"

Conan frowned at the odd phrase Heiji used "Ah, Mother Wolf is a old Lycan tale. She was the one who gave birth ta the first Lycan and Werewolf,"  
Conan nodded thoughtfully "Vampires dont have many tales like that, we broke off from the true Vampires years ago so we dont really know much of how we supposidly came around."

Heiji walked towards the edge of the trees, "Better get back, Neechans getting restless,"  
"Neh, Hattori," Heiji glanced back "Tell Ran that I'll be back later, I need some time alone,"  
He was about to question the Child-Prince but he already jupmed up into the tress. Though the forests was the teritory for Lycans and he could have jumped after him, he knew that a vampire would take to their stage in no time, the skys.

Heiji sighed again as he walked out of the forest, his strong hearing able to fgure out where Ran was. One of the many diffrences between a Lycan and a Werewolf was their sight. Heiji's night vision wasnt anything special even by human standards but he more than made up for it with his other sences.

"Hey Neechan!" He shouted to where he knew Ran was. She spun around and noticed him  
"Hattori! Wheres Conan-kun?"  
Heiji walked up next to her "Dont worry 'bout him he's fine, just needs some time ta himself,"  
"Will he be ok?"

Heiji smirked to himself, she really was special caring so much for someone who was something that terrified her "Conan's a Vampire, they're not really communal creatures. He just needs some time alone right now," He smiled at her encouranginly "He'll be fine in no time!"

Ran nodded, trusting Heiji's better Supernatural Knowledge. She then starteed to walk out of the park with Heiji following "By the way, mind if I borrow ya couch tonight? I'm more than sure I've missed my train!"

* * *

Conan beat his wings hard, trying to loose himself in the skys freedom. But he could'nt find the normal enjoyment or freedom he normaly felt.

He sighed and looked around, then smiled as he reconised where he was. He angled his wings and gently fell from the sky sliently into a tree outside a lit open window. He glanced out at the window sill where a person was sat working on something. They glanced at the tree but then seemed to dissmiss the sound as the leaves blowing in the wind.

Carefully, Conan lay out on the branch and watched him work. His deticate fingers weaving the contraptions wires perfectly. As soon as he was finnished and had placed the object down, Conan leaned forwards "Nice toy,"

Kaito looked up quickly at the voice, startled "S-Shinichi! When did you...  
Conan slipped down the branches onto a lower one right infront of Kaito "Some time ago, but I didnt want to disturb you,"

Kaito grinnedd widly and leaned out to grab the child from the brach and pulled Conan in, careful that he didnt hit Conan's wings on the side of the window "You're anything but a disturbacne,"  
Conan smiled and hugged Kaito with his small arms as Kaito hugged him back, ttwo of them just enjoying each others comapny.

In the sky, a man with large wings that melted into his arms looked down on the house with his sharp golden eyes. He smirked evily at the sight below him _'Well, Shincihi faild to mention THIS to the council,' _He thought as he turned in the air and flew away, Conan and Kaito unaware that he had even been there.

**Im not sure Heiji's acting 'right'...and is his talking annoying?**

**[Edit 26-03-11: I toned down Heiji's acent ALOT. Origionally I based it off my own accent, Liverpudlian and I think it was too strong so now its just a few words like to=ta and you=ya]**


	31. Chapter 31

****

**Kitty-Chan, UchiNaru no Miko – Redone, it was horridly spelt ^^;**

shanagi95 – Suspense! It is evil 83

YouthfulLily –Yeah I don't even have an excuse for the horrid spelling last time,  
Hakuba: My first impression, I like her  
Kaito: Any particular reason?  
Hakuba: Well if she hugs him to death, I won't have to meet him in this fanfic.  
Kaito:…Cold

Dashusi4ka – At least to Sholaer and his 'Old way' Supporters, there are nice ones as it was Harpies that taught Shinichi to fly…

shinichiwalker – Thank you 83

tess4aria – It works ok…considering its 100% made up as I go along, only the first two chapters where meant to exist outside my head ^^;  
And thanks for saying that about the wings, I was worried I was focusing too much on them 83

Chapter 31

Conan yawned as he sat up in his bed at the agency. A week had passed since Heiji's 'visit' and Ran had begun to calm down.

When Conan first came back after that Ran couldn't help but to be nervous. Conan didn't blame her, she was already scared and him lunging for her didn't help, but it still hurt with each flinch.

He pulled on a plain shirt, without slits, and once fully dressed he walked out to the kitchen where he could smell Ran cooking.  
Conan looked around the corner of the door into the kitchen and looked up at Ran as she buttered some toast.

"Good morning Ran-neechan," He said quietly, not wanting to scare her as he knew he walked near silently, mostly due to his lighter build.  
Ran looked down slightly surprised but she seemed to be growing used to Conan's silent way of moving around "Oh, good morning Conan-kun!" She said cheerily, "Did you sleep well?"  
"Yeah!" And for once it wasn't a lie, the nightmares that plagued him ever since he became Conan had recently stopped. A more then welcome change.

Conan walked out to the sitting room as Ran carried the plates of food out for her and Conan, none for Kogoro as she had warned him that if he didn't get up she wouldn't make a breakfast for him.

They where halfway through their meal, enjoying talking about small events that have happened, school friends and such, until the phone started ringing from the cabinet. Ran stood up and took the phone off its stand then brought it to her ear "Hello, Mori Detective agency!" She said down to the possible customer"

"Hey Neechan!" A familiar Osakan voice said cheerily "Is Kudo there?"  
Ran deadpanned "Hattori, you know he doesn't come here form when you where here!"  
"Ah-h, right, I forgot," Heiji quickly forced out "Then can I talk to Conan, Supernatural stuff,"  
Ran lightly bit her lip then looked to Conan "Conan-kun, Hattori wants to talk to you,"

Conan held out his hand for the phone as Ran sat back down at the table again "Hello Heiji-niichan!" He said in his 'I am an innocent child' voice,  
"Geez Kudo, lower your pitch ya voice is givin' me cavities just hearin' it!" Conan sighed internally as he knew Heiji was covering his other ear with his free hand  
"What did you want to say!" He asked, still in _the _voice

"Well I better say this quick before I have ta go ta the dentist! How do you an Neechan fancy comin' ta Osaka?" Heiji waited for a reaction, and then continued as Conan didn't answer "I'll sort out somewhere for ya both ta stay. I can show ya an Neechan 'round, I'll show ya the best foods," Conans finger was slowly edging to the 'hang up' button "An we can check out the KID heist later on."

Conan's finger froze "A heist?"  
Heiji, seeing this as his chance to reel in Conan instantly began pulling "Yeah, its some big ruby that's on show at Osaka castle. KID sent a note a few days ago an' I've got permission ta go in!"

Alright, that was it, Conan was in "When is it?"  
"Tonight so ya can just come up now. I'll wait for ya at the station! Gotta get, ready see ya!"  
"Ah no, Heij…" Conan frowned as the phone beeped telling him he had hung up.

"What did Hattori want?" Ran asked as Conan glared at the phone.  
Conan looked up and chuckled _'Oh great, now I have to explain it to Ran. Thanks for nothing Hattori!'_

* * *

Heiji grinned widely at the train as it pulled in, Kudo and the others where on it! Leaving behind the other person with him, he ran over to the gates and looked over them, using his eyes and nose to pinpoint where his guest where as his friend walked up next to him

"Geez Heiji, ya can't just wait a second can ya?" Kazuha scolded behind him before grabbing him by the neck of his shirt and pulling him back "An' stop leaning over the fence like that. What are ya a police dog!"  
Heiji frowned at her "Ahou, I just want ta make sure they know where we are!"  
Heiji stopped frowning and took in one short but strong sniff, then grinned over at the gates "Hey, over here!" He shouted, waving his hand.

Out of the crowd Ran moved over closely followed by the small figure of Conan at her heels. "Hattori-kun," Ran said as she walked up next to him before looking behind him at the annoyed looking girl  
Heiji smirked as he pointed at her with his thumb "This is a friend of mine, Kazuha Toyama."

Heiji then turned to Kazuha and pointed at Ran "This here's Ran, Here dads Kogoro Mori and a friend of Kudo"  
Kazuha smiled at Ran "Nice to meet you Ran-chan," She said smiling before looking down at Conan "And who's this?"  
"Ah, that's Kud-ku-Conan!" Heiji stammered out

Kazuha raised an eyebrow "Bit young for a biter isn't he?" She asked quietly, making Heiji frown  
"Ahou, not here!"

Confused, Ran and Conan followed Heiji and Kazuha outside of the station and they begun to walk up the street. Once in a quiet street Ran decided to ask the hanging question "Neh, Kazuha-chan. How do you know…" Ran trailed off, looking down at Conan.

Kazuha looked in confusion at first, and then realized what she was talking about. "Oh, I know about that stuff." She said waving her hand as if it's nothing "When me an' Heiji where young we got handcuffed together in a game we where playin' an' night fell an' back then Heiji couldn't control changin' so he turned into a Lycan."  
Heiji frowned at Kazuha "Ahou, I'm always a Lycan that's just one of my forms"  
_'Heh, Lycans. Proud to a fault!' _Conan thought amused

"How do you control it now then?" Ran asked Heiji curiously  
"Ah, well when we're first born I suppose we're a _little bit _like a werewolf. We can't change without the moons magic ta help so we're kinda limited as a pup."  
Heiji glared at Kazuha as she chuckled at Heiji's wording "I can't help it I just say what's right ta me," He muttered to her before carrying on with his explanation, Conan deadpanning,  
"But to change freely we need something of out other form ta tie us to it while we're still in out human body." Heiji tugged on the rope around his neck and pulled it up, the sharp pointed wolfs fang hanging of the edge "This was my first tooth that feel out an' its Lycan tradition to make it into a charm like K-Conan's charm."

Kazuha stopped in front of a house, Heiji nudging Conan to keep walking as he spoke to Ran "Ya can stay with Kazuha tonight, the boy can stay at my place,"  
Ran nodded and looked down to Conan "You be good for Hattori-kun, ok?"  
Conan nodded "Ok Ran-Neechan!" He shouted happily

Heiji nudged him again and the pair of the kept walking down the road, Heiji grinning wolfishly down at Conan "So, why did you decide ta come after hearin 'bout KID?"  
Conan glared up at him "Baro, his heists are just interesting," He deflected

Heiji looked down on him smirking, an expression that said _'Surrre, I believe you!' _wrote all over his smug face.  
Conan sighed then smirked "So, you where handcuffed to Kazuha all night~?"

Instantly Heiji blushed deep red and looked in the opposite direction as Conan smirked evilly at him, his fangs showing _'That shut him up!'_

* * *

Kaito was sat on top of a skyscraper, looking down on Osaka castle with a set of powerful binoculars at the swarming police surrounding it  
"Heh, nice to know they take me seriously~" He muttered to no one particularly, standing up as his cape flew out behind him.

He placed one foot on the edge and leaned over, looking at the drop and the people below going about their nightly lives. He leaned further forwards and let the drop pull him down, feeling the rush fill him before pulling open his glider and steering it towards the castle.

His flying now felt limited and restricted after the world Shinichi had shown him, a world in a world. But he still found sanctum in the endless sky and breeze that carried him over the complex world below. All too soon, he aimed down and the glider gently descended on an area just outside of the watched areas over the heist.

Folding away the glider and pulling on his 'borrowed' uniform, Kaito ran to the heist and slipped in, easily mixing with the countless other guards that filled the place.  
He weaved in and out of the other officers until he found himself at the entrance. He was about to go in when something nagged at the back of his mind and he glanced around.

The first thing his eyes fell on was the detective of the West, Heiji Hattori if he remembered correctly, who was calmly talking to an officer with a scar over his right eyebrow. Next to him was Ran Mori talking to another girl and stood at their legs…

Kaito felt his heart skip as Conan was stood there, looking right at him with that confident smirk. Kaito returned the smirk before slipping inside.

Translated, the silent conversation went _'Up for a chase KID?' 'Well catch me if you can Tantei-kun~'_

* * *

To be short, what ensued was pure and utter chaos. Starting with smoke bombs that somehow managed to turn Heiji's and only Heiji's hair a shade of shocking pink, KID had appeared in full glory already holding the target in his gloved hand. After that they played the traditional game of 'Pile on the Bandit' before he managed to cover the floor in grease spread around by _rubber ducks _skidding everywhere and leaving behind a trail of the slippery stuff!

Conan had attempted to give chase but had fell victim to the slimy trail and had found himself tripping into an empty janitor's closet with the door shutting behind him. Growling in frustration as he pulled on the door knob which refused to let him out, Conan settled down to wait for someone to let him out, which by the sounds of the madness from outside didn't seem to be anytime soon.

Just as Conan was getting bored reciting Sherlock Holmes short stories in his head, the door was flung open and something shoved in before shutting again and the closet fell back into darkness.

Conan blinked in confusion, as he heard the thundering sound of footsteps go stampeding past, the only audible sound over them being Nakamori's infamous voice yelling over them "Hurry up! Don't loose sight of KID!"

Conan frowned as he figured out what happened, his suspicions confirmed as the mass that had been shoved in with him sighed and seemed to slump. He heard the door knob turn a few times before there was a worried "Eh?"

"The door won't open from the inside," Conan muttered, feeling the leg he was leaning on jump slightly in surprise "Quite the armature mistake for you to willingly come in here, neh Kaito?"

Kaito looked down, vaguely able to make out the small shape of Conan squashed down in the corner. "Ah, sorry," He muttered moving back, the empty closet giving just enough room to move as he gently grabbed Conan, who squeaked with indignity, and he sat him on the shelf so he was about eyelevel  
"Ah, but was it not an amateur mistake for you to allow yourself to fall in here?"  
"Touché…"

"Well, I suppose now we wait," Kaito murmured, looking at his outfit, "Though I don't think being found in this will be any good,"  
Kaito pulled off his jacket and begun to unbutton his shirt which still had a normal civilian under it.  
Conan raised his eyebrows "Conan the Detective and Kaito the Thief, both stuck in a closet, and Kaito taking his shirt off. This is starting to sound like a fanfic."

Kaito shuddered as he folded his blue stage shirt "Oh Shin-chan, the things those people write. I was browsing one of my fan sites the other day and a saw a rather mind scarring story on mine and Nakamori-Keibu's 'Forbidden love,'"

The two boys shuddered in unison, what had been thought could not be un-thought "Sweet god I need mind soap," Conan muttered, trying to block the mental images  
"Yeah, I need mind bleach!" Kaito retorted "You're not the victim."

Conan looked over Kaito, his powerful night vision showing him as clear as day. He was now in a none-descript outfit, a wig at hand which he was no doubt about to hide his wild hair under.  
Despite himself, Conan stroked Kaito's hair, Kaito quickly looking up at him "You know despite the wilderness it looks like your hairs actually quite soft," He muttered.

The two looked at each other and blushed, Conan glanced at the door "Kaito, how long does the Heist debriefing normally take?"  
Kaito looked at the shut door "Oh about half an hour with Nakamori, but they might still be chasing the dummy…"  
"So, it will be some time before anyone comes looking?"  
"Yep~"

Conan looked awkwardly at Kaito before leaning forwards and kissing him. There were no tongues involved, just a light kiss as he looked into his enchanting purple eyes.

Outside the closet, Heiji followed his nose to the closet in his search for Conan who had been missing. He grinned at the shut door, oh he was going to rub this in Kudo's face _all _night! Still smirking, he placed his hand on the door knob and pulled the door open…

And shut it quickly, blocking the image of a boy his age leaning forwards to _kiss _Kudo…Conan!

As Heiji stood there and the sound of his mind breaking echoed, there was a light knock on the wood of the door from the inside "Neh, Mr. Nice Kansai Detective Person," A very cheery voice said "Not to be rude or anything but can you please have your mental breakdown _after _you let us out of here~?"

****

**Yeah, didn't want to drag Kogoro to Osaka and I made Ran and Kazuha get along from the get-go, sorry if you don't like ^^;**

IMPORTANT!  
I need help, I need a name for the Osaka Gathering Spot. Note that the name reflects who owns it, Dragons Den is owned by a Half Dragon and Warlocks Hollow is owned by a Warlock. No Vampires, Werewolves or Harpies, _**those **_**species have plans 83**

**And a note to any Blood Brothers readers, that story is temporarily on hold, sorry ^^;****  
****The reason is that I lent my copy of the play to someone who will be studying it for their Literature GCSE like I did last year and the school wont give them their own copies for at home so I gave them mine ^^  
****  
On a side note, I'm excited! Why? Here's a hint, my birthday is the same day that KID and Conan first meet in Detective Conan Cannon.**


	32. Chapter 32

******miracle or magic - Yup, the secrets out 83 Updated!**

**Fangirl – Thank you!**  
**Yes April Fools day, so try any joke and I bet you I've heard it before ^^; But finding out about Detective Conan gave me something to be happy about if for, the KidConan meeting anniversary 83**

**Aniki-xvi – I am very happy to hear so 83**  
**And I don't mind, I'm just happy you reviewed at all**

**shanagi95 – My bet, a rubbish one unaided by Kaito**

**Dashusi4ka – Well if this is the sort of thing we write about Kaito and we know who he really is, imagine what the fanbase from Magic Kaito would write when he could be _anyone_ *Shudders* and I'll try not to make them too short ^^;**

**fan – THANK YOU! I now have an idea for something for Osaka, filled with Kaito-torture *evil laugh***

Chapter 32

"So, ya tryin' ta tell me that me findin' ya in a closet with this guy here is 'nothin' goin' on?'"  
Conan groaned and buried his face in his palm, again! Kaito giggling behind him wasn't helping "For the millionth time Hattori, we were just stuck in there by accident!"  
"Ya sure seemed to enjoy the 'accident'"

Kaito laughed louder and then pulled Conan up from the pavement, where he had been walking next to Heiji, into his arms and snuggled him  
"Is that so bad? He's just so irresistible~!"  
"Kaito…" Conan hissed dangerously at him, slightly baring his fangs.  
Kaito chuckled nervously as he gently set Conan back down on the ground, Heiji looking on with a raised eyebrow.

Conan huffed as he fixed his glasses on straight "Hattori, and I will only say this once more," Conan said in a calm and dangerous voice "Yes, I was trapped in a closet with Kaitou KID," No point in denying it, Kaito had still had the top hat and shirt in  
his hands when Heiji opened the door "Yes, I was kissing him. No, nothing was _happening_!"

Heiji stuttered slightly before falling silent, the three walking in an awkward silence. Well, two where. Kaito seemed to be enjoying it.

Eventually, Heiji looked up at Kaito in annoyance "Just why are ya followin' me anyway!"  
Kaito smiled angelically "Who, me? I'm just following to protect my little Shin-chan from being seduced by any competition."  
Heiji spluttered "Wha-I-I wouldn't-I'm not…"  
"You?" Kaito said with a look of mock surprise "I never said anything about you~"

Heiji facepalmed then glanced down at Conan "What do ya see in him Kudo?"  
Conan didn't answer the question, but his face flushed bright red and not for the first time he cursed pale skin for being so easy to blush.

Finally they stopped outside Heiji's house and he looked back at Kaito sighing "Even if I lock you out, ya gonna break in anyway aren't ya?"  
Kaito smirked a KID grin "Why would you think that~?"  
Heiji groaned as he pulled open the door, this night was going to be a long night.

* * *

Conan lay down on the bed in the spare room Heiji had given him, Kaito having being banished to the couch by a grumpy Heiji who was still annoyed for the pink hair incident even though it came out easily.

He sat up and pulled of his shirt, letting his wings fall out, they where starting to feel stiff from being hidden away for so long. He stretched out then pulled the covers over him, wrapping his wings around him for an extra layer of warmth.

He sighed as he heard the door slowly open and the floorboards creaking slightly as Kaito leaned in, "Shin-chan, you still awake?"  
Conan glared at the wall in front if him, he was lying with his back to the door "No."

Kaito, ignoring the silent 'Go away', closed the door quietly and walked over to Conan and sat down on the end of his bed and waited for Conan to demand he left, or...  
Conan glanced up at Kaito and sighed again, but now he was smiling softly at the magician "Oh fine,"

Kaito smiled widely at those two words and grabbed the covers, pulling them up and getting under them before they had a chance to settle again "Thank you,"

Conan turned around and shuffled forwards into Kaito's chest, Kaito wrapping his arms around the small child as he pulled him closer.  
Conan moved his wings from around him, going to fold them away so they didn't bother Kaito, but Kaito reached out for them and begun his soothing way of brushing his fingers just right between the feathers.

Conan melted into the motion, and slowly moved his wing over Kaito like a blanket. It wasn't the same as if he was Shinichi obviously. Even though compared to his body size the wings where huge, they barley reached over Kaito in his shrunken state.

Kaito didn't mind this, instead pulling Conan closer, feeling his strong heartbeat against his chest.  
Kaito smirked "Am I making your heart race~?" he quietly asked playfully

"Baro, it's common for flying creatures to have large hearts." he murmured into Kaito's chest, though even he thought it was a convenient excuse.  
Kaito chuckled "And some rumors say that vampires are walking dead,"

Conan frowned and gently pressed the side of a fang against Kaito's bare chest, only as a playful warning "Shut up and go to sleep Kai,"  
Kaito raised an eyebrow and looked down at the small detective "'Kai?'"

Conan fidgeted and blushed "well...y-you call me Shin-chan...a-and I..."  
He was cut of by Kaito burying his face into his hair "No, I like it. At least when it's Shin-chan saying it..."

The two of them then fell silent and begun to drift to sleep, both protecting the other in his embrace.

* * *

Heiji slowly sat up and glared at the window, hating the traitor for letting in the cursed daylight that was dragging him awake.

Surrendering, he stood up and walked to the door and out onto the landing. He wandered over to the room where Conan was to offer him food. His thief friend would have to feed himself though!

Heiji leaned in as he opened the door "Oi Kudo, ya want some break...fast..." He could see the bed, and in it was Kaito with his back to him, his legs and lower chest covered by the covers. But the top part of his back was shirtless partly covered by a small sized black feathered wing.

Heiji blinked the slowly leaned back closing the door with him. He stared at the wooden shield for a moment then shook his head _'Vampires, no sanity whatsoever. No wonder there's not many left!'_

Conan groaned as he looked at the door before flopping his head down again. Kaito smirked as he lazily opened one eye "Just ignore him Shin-chan, he won't come back in."

Conan glared lightly at Kaito, but his still present drowsiness and the warmth of Kaito soon silenced him as he snuggled up again. They stayed like that for a bit longer before Kaito's stomach growled, making Conan chuckle slightly "Hungry Kai?"  
Kaito smirked apologetically "I don't like going without my meals. I'm not like you detectives."

Kaito slowly stood up, slipping from under Conan's wing and the covers and stretched out. Kaito smirked when he saw Conan watching him "Like what you see?"  
Conan blushed then threw a pillow at him "Baro!"  
Kaito laughed as he let the pillow hit him, it wasn't thrown with much force "Sorry sorry, you're just so cute when you blush!"

Conan growled softly at Kaito, though they both knew he wasn't really angry with the magician, and then slipped out of the bed after Kaito. He stretched as well, his wings folding out fully before wrapping them around himself. He glanced up to Kaito who was looking down at him with an odd smile "What are you smiling at?" He asked curious.

Kaito's smile widened "I love it when you do that with your wings, they just look so beautiful,"  
Conan looked at him with a raised eyebrow, though there as a faint blush present "You know when most people see a Vampire they notice the sharp pointy dangerous teeth," He muttered.  
This only seemed to set Kaito off in a 'Snuggle mood' "But you're beautiful, why wouldn't I look at that?"

Downstairs Heiji's eyebrow twitched as he laughed sarcastically _'Cheesy' _He thought setting out plates, wishing he wasn't hearing their 'private' conversation _'Why do Lycans have to have such good hearing damn it!'_

* * *

After the three boys were fully dressed and fed, Kaito by stealing Heiji's food making him have to prepare another dish for himself, they set out to continue the Gran Tour of Osaka +1 Kaito. Ran and Aoko where sticking together today going about their 'Girls Time Shopping'. Heiji didn't mind this, at least this way he wasn't being forced into carrying the countless shopping bags.

It was about 12 now in Osaka. They where walking past a group of apartment blocks, they had been lightly talking about a variety of subjects, Heiji and Kaito getting along fine when Kaito didn't provoke him.

"So ya really think ya can _disguise_ as _anyone_!" Heiji asked, a small tint of doubt  
Kaito seemed to be offended, which made Conan chuckle at his expression "Well, obvious things I cant overcome." Heiji raised his eyebrow, asking for him to continue. Kaito begun to count them off on his fingers "Someone shorter than me, I can get away with a little bit but obviously I can only go so far. Certain habits and abilities, obvious again just because you wear a painters face it wont make you a painter. I can drive most vehicles but again, I couldn't use them like a master," Kaito grinned widely "And I'm sure I couldn't copy you detectives' abilities to 'summon' cases!"

Instantly, Conan and Heiji where frowning at Kaito  
"Baro, that's not true!"  
"There hasn't been a case all day Ahou!"  
This just made Kaito gin wider "Ahh, but my dear Tantei's you note that it's when _I _am here these cases stop."

Conan frowned, but he really couldn't argue because after all he also noticed the lack of frequent murders, not that he was complaining. And he could tell from the frown on his face Heiji was thinking the same thing.

"So," Heiji began, trying to steer him off "Ya can easily pull off one of us?"  
"My dear Tantei's? Of course I keep a stock of masks of you all which I have already practiced in public!" Kaito said too proudly, making Heiji look in worry

"You take some time to set up, what with your skin tone, and I have to make certain that I don't drop the accent but I've been able to wander around Osaka a little and people don't notice." Heiji was now twitching at this statement, worried about what else Kaito may have done with his face.

"Hakuba still takes some time but is easier, all I have to focus on is that I have good contact lenses, the wig is properly fixed and I scratch the clothes slightly for Hawk scratches."

Kaito then grinned widely and looked down to Conan "And dear Shin-chan? He takes only seconds. All I have to do is put on deep blue contacts and gel my hair a little!"  
Heiji raised his eyebrows somewhat "A minuet?"

Kaito frowned at his continued scepticism and held out an empty hand, which after a poof of smoke was no longer empty but instead held a small tube of hair gel. Kaito grinned KID-like at Heiji, a changeling look in his eyes "Time me."

Heiji had only a few seconds to figure out what was going on before there was another 'poof', this one covering all of Kaito then clearing away to show neat haired, blue suit and bow tie wearing, deep blue eyed detective Shinichi Kudo.

'Shinichi' smirked slightly, not a full one like Kaito would, and looked at Heiji confidently "So, did I meet your expectations?" He asked in his calm collected voice.  
Conan stared at him "Kaito, do I _want _to know why you carry a full disguise of me around?"  
"Forget why, I want to know _how_!" Heiji said open mouthed

'Shinichi' Smirked again, a small amount of Kaito showing through, before there was a sickening great 'Thud' behind them. Kaito paled slightly before he had even turned around, already knowing what it was. "You know Shin-chan," Kaito murmured "I think it's your hair style that's cursed…"

Kaito looked down at Conan, half expecting him to be already at the body and was rather surprised at seeing him still stood next to him, his face filled with horror at whatever he was seeing.  
"N-Nagao?" Conan croaked out to the body, making Kaito turn to it.

The person, or what was on, was lying with his arms spread out, blood pooling around his head. He looked to be around 40 years old, wearing casual looking clothes. Conan ran up to him, for a moment forgetting his normal detective rules and stood by the mans face

"Oi Nagao!" Conan was starting to frown at him "Nagao cut it out! That's an order!" Conan then whimpered slightly, confusing Heiji and Kaito more, before he knelt down and shook, trying to hide his tears.

Quickly, Kaito knelt down and scooped the not-child up in his arms and hugged him closely, trying to stop his crying.  
Heiji looked at them before kneeling down next to the man…victim and looking for any clues. Heiji's body tensed when he looked closely at the mans face "Oi, Kaito," Heiji murmured, his eyes shadowed by his hair "This guy, he's a vampire."

**Bwhahah, I'm so evil!**

**And you have _no _****idea how long I've wanted to use the line "Your hair styles cursed"…**


	33. Chapter 33

**Tess4aria – This chapter is…not so happy. At least compared to the others its not anyway ^^;**

**YouthfulLily – Kaito was breaking the fourth wall!  
Shinichi: *Stares at hand* that's not… is it?  
Heiji: ...Mother Wolf! *is terrified*  
Kaito: …Shin-chan! Get it away!  
Shinichi: *Takes hand from Kaito so he doesn't panic* ….coming from a vampire, that's evil.**

**shanagi95 – Yup, Conan is understandably _not _happy**

Chapter 33

"The victim is Nagao Hidenao, a 43 year old night guard for a local warehouse lot. He lived in the apartment blocks he died outside alone, no known relatives living in Japan."  
Otaki nodded, looking grimfaced down at the body of what was just this morning another living person "Anything particular about him I need to know?"

It was now when the officer started to fidget, nervous about something "Ah, well, he has a large head injury after the impact with the ground but was killed by one stab to the chest, likely with a sharpened wooden block found dropped near him. There's trace garlic on the tip along with some water."

Otaki raised his scarred eyebrow at the man, knowing he was dodging something which he already had a horrible feeling about what it was "Well, say it."  
The officer nodded then looked down to his clipboard, though there was no real need to "O-on closer inspection sir, the man appears to be a supernatural, specifically a Vampire."

Otaki closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, his suspicion confirmed. This brought up endless possibilities. A political attack? Possible Vampires used to be attacked often though it was less common now. Revenge? He could have…fed from someone, at this Otaki shuddered.

The officer spoke up again dragging Otaki from his thoughts "Oh, you may want to know that Hattori was here. He's gone inside to the room he fell from."  
Otaki instantly perked up "Hei-chan's here? Finally some good news," He muttered  
"Yeah, him another guy his age and a kid all went up to the 5th floor."

Quickly, Otaki made his way over to the buildings entrance and went straight to the elevators, pressing the button roughly as if it would bring the lift down quicker.

* * *

Up on the 5th floor, Kaito was stood watching Heiji and Conan looking around the room. His hair was back to 'normal' and he wasn't wearing the suit anymore, not wanting to be mistaken for Shinichi during a case this personal to Conan.

Speaking of Conan, Kaito frowned as he watched his movements, slow at times and awkward when leaning down. Kaito then felt a wave of pain and Conan gasped suddenly, and then ran over to Kaito, Heiji looking up at him  
"Ya found somethin' Kudo?"

Conan ignored Heiji, much to his annoyance, and grabbed Kaito by his sleeve and dragged him out of the room. Kaito, once over his shock, sped up and ran next to the fast child, who was clearly lightly tapping into his Vampiric speed as Kaito nearly fell behind.

They ran to the end of the corridor and Conan pulled open a door and then he pulled Kaito in before forcing the door shut. Kaito glanced around, it was a bathroom with a few cubical lined up against the far wall and a row of sinks opposite.

He looked down confused at Conan who was panting slightly  
"K-Kaito," He forced out "Give me, t-those clothes from before,"  
Kaito frowned in confusion before figuring it out and pulling them out, the pink smoke bomb automatically going off.  
Ignoring the small explosion, Conan reached up and pulled the clothes from Kaito "Thanks, now wait outside," Conan forced out

Kaito frowned and turned to leave "Wait," Conan stumbled up to him, both feeling the pain of the coming transformation "G-Give me your charm."  
Kaito frowned at this "No, if you have to go through with this…"  
"Kaito!" Conan glared up at him, filled with anger before melting away "L-look. Its no good having both of us in too much pain to move if something goes wrong so just give me it."

Kaito still frowned slightly, but he slowly took the charm off from around his neck and held it in his hand, then passed it to Conan. Once it left his hand, Kaito suddenly felt like he had lost something. Like something that he didn't even notice was with him was gone and he only now knew it was there.

Holding Kaito's link to him in his hand, Conan smirked and nodded "Thank you. Now please wait outside and make sure no one comes in."

Reluctantly Kaito obeyed Conan's sensible point, though he knew there was more than sense driving him. He moved back to the door again and pulled it shut quietly, then stood outside like an eagle protecting an injured mate, watching for danger.

It must have been around 5 to 10 minuets, maybe a little more, before the door slowly opened. Kaito jumped slightly and spun around to face the returned Shinichi. Kaito then frowned, something was wrong. His eyes, which normally shone with that brilliant deep blue that had completely captured Kaito whenever he looked into them looked somehow, off. The seemed to be the same but something in the back of his mind registered it as wrong.

"Can, can I have my charm back," Kaito muttered, the angered mood radiating from Shinichi unnerving him.  
Shinchi blinked frowning, and then shook his head "N-Not now Kaito," He muttered; quiet as if ashamed of something "You can't see this,"

Before Kaito could protest, Shinichi had strode purposefully past back to the room. Kaito quickly followed him, growing more and more concerned for what could have happed but getting as many answers as he did at the start.

Heiji was leaning out of the window that the victim had fallen from inspecting the windowpane as Shinichi and Kaito came back in, Otaki having left already to gather the suspects.

He pulled back in hearing them walk back in smirking. Kaito watched as his smirk quickly dropped away when he saw Shinichi, clearly seeing something that Kaito couldn't, and it was _big.  
_"K-Kudo, what...?"

Shinichis frown deepened, the frown hadn't left his face since he came out of the room "I don't know what this persons reasons are, but they'll regret ever touching Nagao. He helped me when I was first changing. I respected him, as a vampire and a person. But when I was ready he left to Osaka where he lived to live his life quietly. He didn't like having to hide and believed fully in Supernaturals and Humans living alongside!"

Kaito, against his better judgement, couldn't help but ask "B-But how do you know it was a human?"  
Shinichi smirked, more like a scoff "Baro, no idiot would cover the weapon in garlic trace and holy water unless they were ignorant. And this room only smells of Vampire and Human…and Lycan." Shinichi glanced up at Heiji before continuing "It was some stupid superstitious human,"

Kaito shuddered. He didn't like this Shinichi. This rage filled, angry Shinichi.  
Heiji was worried as well, Shinichi was angry enough for his Vampiric blood to react and transform him, and not just into his older self.  
Just in time, Otaki walked in as Kaito moved next to Shinichi, looking at the two teens in confusion "Who are these Hei-chan?"  
Heiji looked over at Otaki "Ah, this is Kaito Kuroba an' Shinichi Kudo, friends of mine from Tokyo."

Otaki nodded, seeming to decide to ask about this later as he led in the three suspects. A young woman, a middle aged man and a punk like teenaged boy who was supposedly 'house minding'.

Heiji looked up and down them all, his detective senses finding the evidence needed. Well, it was his Lycan smell right now but he was a Lycan detective.  
Heiji then frowned as his smelt a certain strong emotion come from one of the suspects. Fear. Pure and utter fear mixed with anger.

Shinichi was also looking at the suspects, and then turned to leave the room still with the angry aura following him like a chocking atmosphere. Kaito quickly followed him, staying quiet but not wanting to be too far away from Shinichi, not while he was like this.

Shinichi must have known Kaito was there, but he seemed to have chosen to ignore him and moved up the stairs and quickly moved to a door of the room straight above the crime scene. As Kaito walked up behind him, Shinichi placed his hand on the handle and turned it, finding that the rooms owner had left it open.

The two boys walked into the room, Kaito looking around the room in general while Shinichi seemed to be looking for something particular. The room was slightly messy, but only small things like an empty glass here and a book lying there.

Kaito walked over to the book and turned it over carefully, wearing gloves that Heiji had gave him earlier. The book was huge and old; he could already see it from the worn yellowed pages. It was a thick leather book, on the front an image of a large black bird lying with an arrow in its chest, the image made Kaito shake slightly as it unnerved him.

Shinichi looked over and quickly noticed the book "Kaito, give that to me," He said walking over.  
Kaito held out the book to Shinichi who almost snatched it from him. He looked down at it, a look of almost horror and opened it, turning the pages while his face seemed to grow into more horror with each page.

All the pages where hand written, some containing sketches in the spaces of things like bone structures or weapons, but they all seemed to follow the same layout. The more pages Shinichi turned, the more Kaito was able to read as the writer, or writers, stopped using an olden style and wrote more modern. At last Shinichi stopped on one page, the page opposite was blank. Kaito leaned further over to read the page

_Name: Nagao Hidenao  
Age: 43  
Reason for suspicion: A girl was found unconscious outside in an ally one night with no recollection of how. Nagao Hidenao is a night guard praised for his sharp eyes  
Tactics: Will set up multiple cameras around to catch him on film  
Suspicions Confirmed: Yes, he was filmed jumping from the roof, he was in masked flight.  
How to dispose: Taken a stake rubbed with garlic and holy water. Will confront in his own home using a neighbourly excuse._

Kaito stared at the book then looked to Shinichi "He just left this out?"  
Shinichi blinked himself back to the real world and slowly closed the book "Not exactly, a human cant read this if they hold it unless its of their family,"  
To prove his point, Shinichi passed the book to Kaito and when he opened it all the pages had turned blank.  
Kaito frowned as he closed the book again "But what is…"

Shinichis anger rose again, but he fought to keep it controlled "They're record books handed out years ago to the "Hunters," a group originally dedicated to hinting and removing dangerous Vampires. Years ago, and I mean _hundreds _of years ago when Humans and Supernaturals where somewhat more open, a group of Humans formed a group which for lack of a better name where like police for Vampires. They would track any feedings, make sure we weren't taking more than we needed and that humans didn't get involved in our conflicts."

"Vampires and Hunters got along somewhat well, but it all changed when a Vampire fed from a particular woman. The woman's husband was a Hunter, and he walking in on the feeding and in anger he shot the Vampire with an arrow," Shinichis eyes fell down to the books crest, the shot raven "What happened after that was terrible, back then Half Vampires where outnumbered by the true full blooded Vampires, and the Vampires turned to attack the hunters in revenge. The Vampires where eventually however pushed back, moving and living in less conspicuous places away from the Hunters, so the Hunters turned to attacking the Half Vampires as they couldn't really tell the difference."

Kaito watched as Shinichi looked in the kitchen area, a chopping board lay with a partially cut clove of garlic "After that the years turned into a game of Chinese Whispers, the way the sun slightly irritates us as it gets very bright turned into a lethal weapon, the Half Vampire they captured who was allergic to garlic set the weakness for all, the list goes on. I thought that most Hunters in Japan had given up now, looks like I'll have to be extra careful."  
Kaito frowned "Why, it's not like your high profile."

Shinichi froze up and looked down, his eyes saddened "Kaito, me and Nagao where the last Japanese Vampires…"  
Kaito's eyes widened "B-but Hakuba said that there was one in Warlock Hollow, and I seen one in passing…  
Shinichi shook his head "Travellers, explores, they aren't residents to Japan. Most fled during the Hunters rising as Japan was the main area for them and now we're thinly spread over the world. Now they've firmly set their roots in other countries."

Kaito slowly stood up and walked over to Shinichi. Shinichi moved away slightly but Kaito grabbed him by his wrist. Shinichi looked down at the hand that was tightly holding on, and then looked up into Kaito's concerned eyes. Kaito smiled when Shinichi made eye contact, his eyes where shining and had yet again captured him.

Kaito then pulled him close and kissed him, Shinichi hesitating slightly before returning it. The two stood there before Shinchi pulled away, "Kaito, the criminal…"  
"Hei-chan can deal with it~" He practically purred  
He was reluctant at first but then he sighed "Its better I don't see him again anyway…"

Kaito instantly pulled him in again, his joy at _Shinichi _not Conan being with him finally able to show. He frowned slightly as their lips touched again, he could feel Shinichis fangs that where still invisible to him, they where longer than he remembered and his arms hurt where Shinichi was holding tightly. He ignored all this though, just focusing on the person before him

"Oi Kudo, we need ya-ya-yargh! Mother Wolf! Time an' a place guy's time an' a place!"  
Kaito and Shinichi quickly pulled apart, Shinichi blushing and Kaito frowning slightly at the more than embarrassed Osakan who was no doubt wishing to 'Unsee' what he had walked in on "What do you wan Hattori?" Shinichi asked, his voice betraying none of the embarrassment that his face clearly showed

Heiji then forgot what he had walked in on and his face became alarmed again "Kudo, the criminals got away!"  
Shinichi snapped his head to Heiji, Kaito noticing that his eyes had gone odd again and Heiji took a step back "How?" He practically hissed

"We-we where takin' him down ta the car, I'd proven the middle aged guy did it," A statement which wasn't accompanied by Heiji's normal boasting voice "Then he pulled out a knife, must 'ave had it hidden up his sleeves, an' stabbed the officer leadin him's arm. He grabbed some random civilian b'fore we could stop him an' now he's ran off…"

Shinichi cursed and moved quickly to the door "Heiji, Kaito, leave that bastard to me" He growled before running and disappearing out the door.  
Heiji groaned "Kudo, ya can't just…"

He then looked up at Kaito who was walking to the door "Oi, where ya goin'?"  
"Isn't it obvious?" Kaito asked not stopping making Heiji follow him "I' going to find Shinichi before he does something he may regret."  
Heiji growled lightly in frustration then grabbed Kaito by the shoulder "Not tha' way then, this ways quicker,"

Confused but trusting the Osakan, Kaito followed Heiji as he climbed a flight of stairs and pulled open a set of double doors onto the buildings roof. Heiji glanced around before nodding to himself and indication for Kaito to come onto the roof.  
Kaito did so, frowning in confusion "Heiji, I don't see how this is quicker."  
"Oh, an' you runnin' with human speed an' not sense of trakin' was going ta be able to find an enraged Vampire?" He asked taking off his shoes and socks, hiding them beneath a cover left lying there.

Kaito was still frowning in confusion as Heiji then closed his eyes and seemed to be concentrating. Slowly, at first mistaken by Kaito as his hair moving in the wind, Heiji's hair had begun to thicken. Slowly gaining speed, the brown fur spread all over his face and down his body, his face pulling out into a wolfish muzzle and his ears growing into tall upright ears on top of his head. His whole body grew in muscle and height, his loose baggy clothes now fitting him tightly. He opened his eyes and held his hand in front of him, now looking more like a cross of a human and wolf paw, still made up of the four clawed fingers and thumb and covered in fur apart from the pads at the finger tips and his palm.  
He looked up at Kaito, his eyes still the same odd green colour and he ginned, rows of sharp teeth visible "Wont I be much more help?"

Kaito stared at him mouth slightly open as Heiji walked to the edge and sniffed the air, a large bushy tail now poking out from between his shirt and pants. His ears pricked up and the tail rose "Got him," He said, crouching down as if about to jump "Ya comin'?"

Snapping out of his thoughts and remembering Shinichi, Kaito ran over to Heiji and nodded "Try and stop me."  
Heiji chuckled and crouched down "Grab me 'round my neck an' _hold on."_  
Carefully Kaito did as Heiji had asked, linking his hands together once they where around Heiji's thick, furred neck "Ok, I'm ready,"  
Heiji's body tensed up for the jump "Pull my fur an' ya dead," He then sprang, his powerful leg muscles more than enough to propel him to the opposite roof.

Almost the second his feet…paws? touched the roofs ground he was running towards the next, running on all fours for better speed. He continued playing leapfrog with the roofs like this, careful not to go too close to the main roads and busy streets, scaring the eggs out of a bunch of unsuspecting pigeons. Eventually though he slowed down and jumped, this time missing the roof and digging his claws deep into the stone flesh of the building then he jumped between the two close buildings until he reached the ground.

Heiji gently touched Kaito's hands, trying to let him know to let go. Kaito got the message and let go, sliding off Heiji and somehow managing to stand up without falling over. Heiji held a finger over his mouth to tell him to be quiet and then edged towards a cross at the end of the ally. Kaito edged to the wall as close as he could and glanced around the corner.

He looked just in time to see a body go flying into the trash cans, spreading the contents and lids flying. The man, the middle aged culprit Hunter, slowly sat up and wiped his mouth to clean away the blood from where he had bit his lip in the fall.  
There was the sound of a footstep, a strong confident step forwards, and someone chuckled cruelly "Well well, not so powerful when you aren't stabbing a sleeping target are you?"

Shinichi stepped forward again and looked down at the man, an evil smirk and glint in his eyes. The man cursed and sprang up, a hidden blade sliding out of his sleeve as he lunged for Shinichi's neck.  
Shinichi stepped to the side dodging the attack, but as his charm sung with the movement the knife caught the rope and cut clean through it, sending it flying down the ally making Heiji and Kaito lean back as it flew past

"Y-You! What the hell are you!"  
Kaito and Heiji quickly looked again hearing the terrified cry and for the first time Kaito saw what had unnerved Heiji so much.

Shinichi looked down on the man, his eyes a murderous blood red and his fangs glinting from his closed mouth. The clothes he had borrowed from Kaito where torn at the back, his wings where out, the feathers all up in a intimidation technique animals often used making them seem bigger, or where they, they could be fore all Kaito knew.

He reached out with his hand, his fingers where talons far longer than before and he chuckled almost madly at the man as he grabbed him roughly by the neck of his shirt "The last thing you should have pissed off."

Kaito couldn't hold back anymore as he watched Shinichi leaned towards the mans neck "Shinichi! Stop!"  
Shinichi stopped his movement to the mans neck, glancing up at Kaito. He frowned "Kaito, stay back! This doesn't concern you!"

Kaito gulped, he had never been more scared in his life, but it was fear for Shinichi, not him. "N-no! I won't let you lower yourself to _his _type."  
Shinichi frowned again, his wings flapped once in annoyance "Kaito go away! You don't understand these things."  
Kaito took a firm step towards Shinichi and the shaking man in his hands "Then help me to."

Shinichi took a sharp breath in. Kaito could see him, the fangs, the trails of his own blood where he had bitten himself where they had come out, his clawed hands which could rip through human bone with ease, and he didn't run.  
At once, the rage filled redness faded replaced with the deep blue Kaito was used to and Shinichi dropped the man in what seemed horror and stepped back.

Slowly, the man begun to stand, supporting himself on his own knee "Y-You monster, beasts like you should be…" He didn't get to finish as he fell to the ground, Kaito putting away the sleeping gas canister as the man fell down.

Once sure the man was out for the count, Kaito moved slowly to the panicking Shinichi who was looking in horror at his taloned hands. Gently, Kaito took one of the hands in his and uncurled it, gently stroking the fingers to show he wasn't scared.

Shinichi looked up to Kaito then looked away, still ashamed of his form.  
"You know, I don't mind how you look," Kaito murmured to Shinichi  
Shinichi sighed "It's not just my looks, it's my thoughts. If you hadn't stopped me I-I might have…"  
Kaito gently pushed the side of Shinichis face so that he was facing him again "You wouldn't have, your too _you _to do something like that."

As Shinichi and Kaito stared at each other, Heiji silently crept forwards to the man and forced a liquid down his throat, feeling more awkward than ever  
_'Don't look at them. Don't look at them. Don't look at them.'_ He thought, not wanting to 'interrupt another private moment'.

He then pulled back and dialled a number on his phone, growling softly when his claw stabbed one of the buttons leaving a small cut _'Kazuha's so going ta notice that'  
_Once it was ringing, he awkwardly held it so that the flip phone was only just by his muzzle and his ear tilted down to hear the speaker, wishing that someone would eventually make a 'Lycan friendly' phone.

"_Hello Inspector __Goro Otaki."_ A rather tiered and worried voice said  
"Ah Otaki-han!" Heiji said cheerfully "I think I've got something that'll cheer you up!"

Kaito and Shinchi glanced up as Heiji closed his phone. He walked over to them, stepping over the mans sleeping body "Otaki-han said he'd be here in a moment, he's only nearby. I suggest Kaito waits at the mouth of the ally an' me an' Kudo will wait for ya further in. Just come ta us once Otaki-han's found the guy an' make sure he doesn't escape."

Kaito nodded, not liking leaving Shinichi but not liking the thought of this man getting away even more.  
Heiji returned the nod, and he and Shinichi walked further in, moving out of sight of the ally but still able to hear what was going on. At least for _their _hearing.

Shinichi glanced at Heiji, then looked away quickly as Heiji looked back,  
"Go on," He mumbled "Everyone who sees feels the need to say _somethin'"  
_Slowly, Shinichi looked back "Very…fluffy? Fuzzy?"  
"…tha' it?" Shinichi nodded "Kazuha was worse."

The pair of Supernaturals fell back into silence. Heiji dug through his pocket and held out Shinichis charm, its surface still covered in cracks from when it was shot "Ya dropped this…"  
Shinchi took it and nodded, and the two became silent once more.

It was like a blessing when they heard Otaki's heavy footsteps and Kaito turned up next to them "He's found him, nothing happened."  
Heiji nodded, standing up dusting himself off then he shook his head in a very dog-like way. He glared at Kaito who was smirking, then turned to Shinichi  
"Guess we better head ta our Gathering Spot 'till ya turn back small."

Shinichi nodded and stood up also dusting himself off "So just what is your place called?"  
"Oh, it's called "Mermaids Lagoon. "

Despite the events of the day, Shinchi couldn't stop the small laugh at Kaito's face as he heard the mention of the 'Half-finny things'

**I-cannot-write-long-chapters...*Falls asleep and head hits keyboard* Ehehe, I wrote this when i should be packing ^^;**

**This was getting a little to 'Dark' by my standards, so tried to add something funny in the middle (Heiji walking in on Kai and Shin) and the end**

**Yeah, I made Shinichi part of a 'Dying race' What do you think? Yes? No? Shut up and update Black Phantom?**


	34. Chapter 34

**Dashusi4ka - I'll try, its just that I've never wrote anything like this before so I guess I'm just nervous about messing it up…**

**YouthfulLily – Fluffy Hattori 83  
****Shinichi: *sighs* Kai, its only a drawing  
Hakuba: Well it seems his intelligence is about as high as yours Kudo, being tricked by a prop hand  
Shinichi: Shut up tree-hugger  
Hakuba: …that's racist…**

**Disk 9 – Hehe, oh don't tempt me 83**

**shanagi95: Oh I **_**will **_**torture him eventually, don't think that I'd pass up such a golden chance~**

**Bright Misdreavus: I really liked the name idea, and I have a sort of idea on how to work the mers into it, god Kaito is going to hate me 83**

Chapter 34

Kaito looked up at the sign hanging from a bar connected to the building in front of him. It was decorated with seaweed around the edges and brightly coloured barnacles along the sides. In the centre the words 'Mermaids Lagoon' where painted boldly in black.

He shuddered slightly before quickly walking up next to Shinichi and Heiji who had continued to walk to the door.  
"Shin-chan?" Kaito said pleadingly "Cant I wait outside?"

Shinichi looked back at Kaito "Why? Are you scared?" He asked confused  
"Well, I-I err," Kaito stuttered, not wanting to say it around Heiji, who was tilting an ear in their direction trying to listen in "I-It doesn't matter."

Heiji raised an eyebrow then held the door open for Kaito and Shinichi "After you," He muttered as Shinichi strode past, closely followed by Kaito.

Inside was the usual mix of creatures, not as large as Dragons Den but larger than Warlocks Hollow. The place was also quieter due to less people in, all talking quietly amongst themselves.

Heiji walked over to the counter and sat down on a stool "Mizuno! Got someone for ya ta meet!" He called.

From behind a door at one end of the counter a woman walked out. She was very young and beautiful, her hair was a soft blond and her eyes where an ocean blue which seemed to shimmer like the sea. She looked over at Heiji, "Oh, and who have you brought?" She asked walking over, her voice soft and silky  
_'Thank gods she had legs not fins!' _Kaito thought, sitting down next to Shinichi who had seated himself next to Heiji and he wrapped his wing around Kaito.

Heiji held out an arm to Shinichi "This is Shinichi Kudo, the Vampire Prince."  
Mizuno looked Shinichi up and down, and then nodded in approval. She held out her hand, her fingers looked soft and delicate "Nice to meet you young Vampire," She said softly  
Shinichi smiled politely and took her hand "The same to you, Ningyonin"

Kaito blinked in confusion "Ningyonin? What's that?" He asked Shinichi quietly.  
Mizuno, who had still heard him, looked to Kaito "A Ningyonin is someone who has eaten the flesh of a mermaid, or a Ningyo as some people incorrectly call them. We age to a particular age then stop."

Kaito blinked in confusion "So, you're immortal?"  
She shook her head, her long hair flowing slightly with the movement "Thankfully no. I will still die if I am stabbed or anything else, but I shall live for as long as I am useful, though I think my time was due over 1000 years ago."

At this Shinichi chocked on air slightly "1000!" He said with shock "I thought that the current Ningyonin was only 500!"

Mizuno looked to Shinichi, her eyes holding a faint sadness "That's right, I was here when the Vampires where a strong and pure race, before the wars and the hiding, when they where true Vampires and not the Half Vampires now."  
Shinichi hissed slightly but Mizuno only shook her head "Calm down, I did not mean it in offence. I mean that a mostly pure Vampire like yourself is a increasingly rare sight."

Shinichi stopped hissing and stared, confused by her words.  
It was Heiji who asked the question that Shinichis mind couldn't force out "Wha' d'ya mean by 'Mostly pure Vampire?'"

Mizuno didn't looked at them when she answered, instead pulling out a glass and sorting through the many bottles in search for blood "I mean what I said pup. He has been but under so much stress and physical pain that it seems to be affecting his human side making his Vampiric traits stronger."  
Shinichi gulped slightly as Mizuno pulled out a bottle of blood "So whit each change, I become more Vampiric?"

She nodded "I assume by 'change' you mean what made you turn to your instincts. Yes you are correct. But a pure Vampire is no more a monster than you are right now. The main differences was a build more made for survival, more wild looking in other words, and they had more strength better hearing and they where faster. Those traits where lost when Vampires mated with humans and it became what is now Half Vampires."

Mizuno then handed Shinichi the glass of blood "Forgive me if it tastes old, we don't get many traveling vampires here."

Shinichi nodded with gratitude and took the glass. He spun it around a little bit then took a small sip. He cringed slightly, and then quickly swallowed the whole glass.  
Heiji sighed as he looked out the window "I'll go call Neechan, come up with some reason Conan's missing. Ya better get ta bed."

Shinichi nodded then stood up "You can have room 2, it's the first room on the right." Mizuno said, putting the now empty glass down and cleaning the counter.  
Shinichi walked away silently, Kaito following him closely as Heiji walked away pulling out his phone.

The two of them walked into the room and Shinichi sat down on the edge of the bed, looking down on his ands still silent. The claws had mostly faded, but they where still slightly longer than before. Shinichi groaned and fisted his hands,  
"I didn't ask for this," He muttered quietly to Kaito, needing someone to talk to "I know it's my own fault with Conan, that I shouldn't have been so damn nosy. But I didn't ask to be a Prince, or to be something that's feared like a monster."

Kaito sighed and looked at Shinichi as his wings were wrapping around him again.  
_'He always does that when he's scared,' _Kaito noted _'It's almost like he's trying to protect himself. Or is he trying to hide?'_

Kaito walked over to Shinichi and sat next to him "I know it's not the same thing, but I didn't ask for Kaitou KID," He muttered to the feather cocoon next to him "But if I don't, then _they _might find this 'Pandora', and if someone like _them _had something like immortality, who knows what they'd do." Kaito faintly felt the feathers move as Shinichi pulled back a wing to look at him "But if people call me a thief or a villain, I'll let them. They don't know what's really going on, so they don't know better."

Shinichi looked up to Kaito, his eyes looking up at him pleadingly "Y-You don't mind? That I'm not as human anymore?"  
Kaito sighed and hugged Shinichi "How many times do I have to say it, I love _who _you are not _what _you are,"

Shinichi pulled his wings away, their soft feathers brushing over Kaito's arm sending Goosebumps up him as they trailed off behind Shinichi and he sat up, gazing into Kaito eyes which where shining at him like two deep amethysts. He slowly leaned up and Kaito leaned down to meet him. They hovered over each other for a moment, before Kaito slowly opened his mouth and covered Shinichi's.

Slowly, Shinichi opened his mouth and allowed Kaito in, rubbing his tongue to coax him in. Kaito didn't need to be told twice, and begun to explore Shinichis mouth enjoying the sounds coming from Shinichi. Kaito ran his tongue over on of his fangs, it was smooth and apparently sensitive if the increase of noise was anything to go by.

Kaito ran it down to the bottom of the fang then gasped slightly as he unknowingly reached them bottom and caught his tongue on the tip. He felt Shinichi tense up as blood begun to slowly creep out and Kaito was scared tha the was about to be shoved away, but instead Shinichis until then mostly still tongue came to life and attacked Kaito's, rubbing over where Kaito was cut.

Kaito was then pushed back by Shinichi, who had apparently decided that it was his turn now and Shinichi leaned forwards pinning Kaito to the bed. Shinichi slowly pulled up grinning, and Kaito noticed that his tongue had stopped bleeding, Shinichis venom mush have healed it  
_'That's why he did that,' _Kaito thought, glad it wasn't something like a blood-rush.

Shinichi grinned as he leaned down to Kaito's neck and rubbed his head lightly along it, pausing over the small scar from when he first 'met' him as Conan. He then rested the edge of his fang over it and looked up at Kaito, his eyes asking for his permission. Kaito smirked and leaned his head to give a better angle, and then Shinichi bit down.

Kaito had to hold back a loud moan as a feeling of pure pleasure ran through him as Shinichi fed from him, this wasn't like the last times when Shinichi would knock him out, now he was awake and feeling every moment of it.

Kaito whimpered as shinchi pulled his fangs out and ran his tongue over it, wanting that feeling again.  
Shinichi chuckled as he stopped and lay down next to Kaito "Baro, if I keep this up you'll have no blood left," He said softly.

Kaito pouted, but settled down next to Shinichi as he held him close to his chest and his wing wrapped around them.

"Can we stay like this?" Shinichi asked, burrowing his nose into Kaito's hair to breath in his scent "Until I change back?"  
Kaito nodded and pushed himself back into Shinichis chest "Yes, I'd like that" He said quietly, and the two of them quickly fell asleep.

**It is now very clear that I have never written Yaoi or anything like this before…..so I'm really sorry if it sucks ^^;**


	35. Chapter 35

**Tess4aria – Me: Heh, 'Sucks', and this story is about a Vampire…Hehe  
Shinichi: I find that quite offensive.**

**YouthfulLily – I've never written Yaoi before ^^;  
****Kaito: Wait. If Aoko's mean to me, Ran to Shin-chan, and Kazuha to Heiji, then who do you have Hakuba  
Hakuba: …..I'd rather not say, she can be quite annoying  
*Watson flies down and lands on his head, peaking his ear*  
Everyone else: *Sweat drop* **

**shanagi95 – Make sure no one catches you, I got caught reading fanfics before, teacher was stood behind me for ages, not cool. A for pain, I guess he kinda lost himself, it did hurt a little but Shinichi didn't **_**fully **_**feed from him as he was cautious of the amount he had already taken from Kaito…**

**tanteigirl96 – Don't worry Mizuno isn't mean, you'll see 83**

Chapter 35

Kaito slowly opened his eyes and glanced around, his mind slowly reminding him of the events that had led to him being here. He looked in his arms and found that they had a pillow stuffed in them, at which sight Kaito sat up quickly and looked around. There was no sight of Shinichi anywhere.

He then noticed a note on the bedside table and snatched it up, unfolding it quickly and reading over the message left for him.

_Kai,  
Sorry for slipping off like this on you, I've just gone out for a stretch and I don't want to wake you, you looked too happy asleep like that.  
Hattori's sleeping in the room at the end of the corridor if you need him and Mizuno said that you are free to any drinks or some food. Try not to go overboard tough, eat too much and I won't be able to fly with you.  
Shinichi_

Kaito sighed, somewhat relieved now that he knew where Shinichi was, and stood up walking over to the door. He walked out into the corridor, rubbing his stiff neck where Shinichi had bitten him but it had already healed.  
'_Not that I'm complaining, that would have brought up some awkward questions,'_

He reached the bottom of the stairs and walked out into the bar area, most of the others having gone to bed due to it being late at night. There was only a few left talking quietly and Mizuno cleaning the counter.  
Kaito walked over to the counter and sat down, Mizuno not even looking up at him.

"…so what are you to him?"  
Kaito looked up at Mizuno, surprised by her sudden question "Pardon?"  
Mizuno calmly placed the cloth back under the desk then sat down on a chair behind the counter and looked at Kaito, her eyes still holding that old wise look to them "I asked what you are to him? It's clear that he thinks greatly of you, and the way he protected you yesterday when you where nervous but at the same time he didn't limit you like a mate who needed close and constant protection."

Kaito blinked then thought back to before, the way Shinichi had covered him with his wing when Kaito was thinking this place would have f-finny things. "I-I guess I'm…I mean…we're like…"

Mizuno sighed and shook her head "I have no relation to Kudo, by either blood or friendship. But I have seen it many times, a foolish human getting themselves involved with Supernaturals, thinking it will all just be fun and exciting and then all that happens is that they and the Supernatural just get dragged down to…"  
"I AM NOT WITH SHINICHI JUST FOR 'FUN!'"

The room fell silent, what little conversation that had been going on stopping almost instantly at the outburst and the clattering of Kaito's barstool as he sprang to his feet. Mizuno looked up at Kaito, for once her face showing surprise at the outburst. She cast her eyes over Kaito's expression; his face was frowning darkly at her, clearly offended by the mere suggestion. And his eyes shone with a strong determination, it was clear that he meant every word.

Mizuno then sighed and smiled softly at Kaito "Forgive me, but I had to be sure that wasn't the case."  
Kaito still frowned, but he relaxed the tension from his body and leaned down to pick up the fallen stool, sitting on it once it was stood up again. "What, you don't trust humans?"  
Mizuno couldn't help but chuckle "You forget, I was born a human."

Kaito looked up at her "I-I know the legends but, how did you...you become…"  
"How did I become a Ningyonin, right?" Kaito nodded, looking down "Its alright, curiosity is how we learn."

"In this case, the tale still told now is more or less the truth, I gained my 'immortality' through eating the flesh of a mermaid."  
Kaito's face paled slightly "Y-You mean, you really…"  
Mizuno held up a hand to silence him, continuing her explanation "When I was younger, I lived in a small fishing village not far from here, of course it isn't a small village anymore. One day, my father and some others where invited to a friends house to try a strange new fish meat that someone had sold him, saying he found it washed up.  
The smell that came from it was it cooked was weird, so in the end they decided it may be poisonous, so they each took their piece home and threw it back to the sea. My father forgot to throw his though, drunk from all the sake he had drank at his friends, and I asked for a present when he got home as he had promised. In his drunken mind, he had forgotten about the risk and had given me the wrapped up meat. He remembered quickly, but it was too late as I had already eaten it.  
The years passed and nothing wrong happened, I continued to live, but I soon noticed that I had stopped ageing while everyone around me was growing old. With the death of my final childhood friends, I lost hope and dove into the sea.  
However, instead of the death I had thought it would bring, I awoke upon a rock in a cove, resting on a bed of seaweed. I had been saved by a mermaid, the mermaid princess. She told me what I had eaten, and when I explained it to her she scolded me.  
She told me not to waste the life that the mermaid that I had unknowingly eaten gave me. It was then that I promised her I would help her kind in anyway, to redeem myself for what I had done. In helping the mermaids, I began to help other supernaturals and eventually I built this place, 'Mermaids Cove.'"

Kaito stared at the woman before him, the years that she had sat by watching the people she knew die around her evident in the heavy look in her eyes.  
He sighed and ran his hand through his hair "If this is what near immortality causes, imagine what would happen with a full immortality," Kaito muttered, more to himself.

Mizuno stared, seeming to want to hear more, "A story for a story?"  
Kaito chuckled, and then told her of his hunt for Pandora, talking quietly and not missing any details, knowing that she cold be trusted.  
As Kaito finished his story Mizuno leaned back in her chair, thinking it over. "So, you are not after the immortality that it carries, but rather to seal it away." She muttered, clearly impressed with Kaito's resolve and purity  
"Complete immortality would be like a curse…" He muttered

Mizuno laughed slightly "If all the myths surrounding supernaturals where true I'm sure that you would think twice. Remember, according to some rumours Vampires are immortal to."  
Kaito blinked in confusion "What do you mean?"  
"I mean be sure not to limit yourself, I'm sure not everything about this 'Pandora' is exactly as you've heard."  
Kaito nodded, taking her wisdom to note,

"My my, what's goin' on here? Ya helpin' out thieves now as well as Supernaturals now?" Heiji asked playfully, sitting down next to Kaito. All his fur was gone and he now once again looked like his normal human self.

She only sighed as she stood up "I am offering him my advice, little werewolf,"  
Heiji scowled "I aint no werewolf!"  
"I know," Mizuno said teasingly, walking away smiling.

Heiji sighed and looked at Kaito "Kudo's on his way back, I heard him flyin' in out back." Heiji stood up "C'mon, I'll show ya where,"  
Kaito got up and followed Heiji as he walked to the back of the room, ignoring the stares the other rooms occupants where giving him.  
Heiji pulled open a door and held it open for Kaito as he walked through.

Kaito stared at what was on the other side, he knew they where near the sea but he had no idea that the place was this near. He was stood on a large natural platform that formed behind the 'Mermaids Lagoon' looking over the sea; the half moon reflected on its surface dancing was with the waves.  
Then, Kaito spotted a black winged figure flying over from the side. Shinichi flew out over the water, flying low as the water begun to move in reaction to the speed of him flying over. Kaito watched enchanted as he lowered a hand and dragged it through the water, leaving behind a rippling trail.

Then, in response to the ripples Shinichi had left, the water beneath him started to move as something underneath moved, then figures jumped out following him like dolphins, one half human and the rest was a fish's tail.

Kaito paled slightly and Heiji looked to him frowning "Wha's wrong, this place aint called "Ningyonins Lagoon' after all…"

**The story Mizuno told is based of a Japanese legend called 'Happyaku Bikuni'**


	36. Chapter 36

**Tess4aria – Oh yes, not even Pandora is safe from me 83**

**Iris Taishou – Hehe, your right….Damn it now I'm never going to read it right again!**

**Shanagi95 – Wait and see~**

**YouthfulLily – Shinichi: Brainwashed? Hattori maybe but not Kaito, he **_**loves **_**hugs and stuff like that.  
Heiji: …hug?  
Kaito: Hug?  
Heiji and Kaito: Hug! *they hug*  
Shinichi and Hakuba: 0_o**

***~~~~Please read**

**Me- *is banging my head against the wall***

**Heiji- What's up with her?  
Shinichi- Oh, she wants to celebrate 100 reviews but she's too busy feeling stupid.  
Hakuba- Any particular reason**

**Shinichi- At the end of the last chapter she wrote me as 'Shinichi', but I had turned back into Conan so she was meant to write 'Conan'**

**Heiji - ….Ahou**

**Me - Sorry everyone! Oh, and thanks for 100 reviews! ….*Returns to head banging* ~~~~***

Chapter 36

Kaito nervously made his way to where Conan was crouched besides the water following after Heiji, trying not to act scared

'_I-Its ok. They…they're not really f-finny things, they just have tails…I'll be fine as long as they don't show the rest…'_

The mermaids, or mermaids and mermen, where mostly only poking their heads out of the water though one or two where leaning on the small ledge the shore gave them. Their skin Kaito noticed as he got closer, didn't have scales but it had a blue tint to it.

As they drew closer Conan looked up and smiled "Hey Hattori, Kai,"  
Kaito smiled at him, hoping his poker face was keeping his fear in check. Another mermaid came up from under the water and begun to talk quickly and quietly to Conan, Conan paying very close attention to her.  
Eventually Conan stood up and smiled "Thank you Nerissa," He said to the one who had spoken.  
Nerissa nodded and moved back looking to Heiji and Kaito "Keep your friends close Shinichi, dangerous times are coming,"  
Conan was about to question her but she and the others around her disappeared, slipping underneath the waters dark surface.

Conan sighed and walked over to Heiji and Kaito "Mermaids, they always seem to talk in riddles or vague phrases at the worst times."  
Heiji raised an eyebrow "They sure seemed helpful ta me, they don't usually talk ta 'Sky dwellers'"  
Conan nodded "Yeah well a while ago I helped out a mermaid who was caught up in an illegal fishing net and I got on good terms with the Mermaid princess Nerissa."

Conan then looked up at Kaito and poked him in the side "Oi, you ok?"  
Kaito blinked a few times "Y-yeah," He muttered, trying to shove the images of finny things from his mind "I'll tell you later…"  
Conan and Heiji raised an eyebrow, but neither asked.

They slowly walked back to the back door, in the far distance the first light of day was peeking over the horizon. Conan looked up to Kaito "I asked them if they knew where to find your gem,"  
Kaito's breath caught "…and?" He asked, more hopeful than he had ever been in a long time.

"They said to look to the leader of the raven shooters prize." Conan said, scowling.

Heiji and Kaito both looked down confused "What d'ya reckon they meant by that Kudo?"  
Conan chuckled darkly, as if it sickened him "In the olden days when hunters where not at war with the Vampires the leader had a gem given to him by the times Vampire Prince as a sign of good faith. The gem is a large ruby hanging from a golden chain. Apparently it's now being held by one of Japans richest hunters."

Kaito had stopped walking and was staring at Conan, a look of complete shock frozen on his face. Conan looked up at Kaito, worried "Kaito, are you ok?"  
Kaito looked down at Conan, "Y-You sure its the one?"  
Conan nodded "Mermaids tend to have a habit of knowing thing like this, they wont tell how though."

Kaito grinned then picked Conan up in a tight hug out of pure joy, spinning Conan around in his arms while snuggling into him.  
Heiji awkwardly cleared his throat and Kaito stopped spinning, but he didn't move his head away from Conan, "…Thank you Shinichi," He whispered, then he kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Conan flushed brightly as Kaito set him down, "Y-Your welcome. But no point thanking until we find out where he lives now."  
"Ya mean ya don't know?"  
"Not personally, but some supernaturals most know. I'll ask around."  
Heiji nodded and the three of them walked inside, none of them noticing the dark figure in the sky moving away from them.

* * *

Later, somewhere in Japan, a man was awoken by the sound of wings and something landing on his balcony. Then the door was unlocked by something and he reached out for a crossbow nearby.

The dark figure on the balcony held up what seemed to be a hand "Be calm human, I am not one of the ones you hunt,"  
The man looked over the figure, lowering the crossbow slightly but keeping his finger on the trigger "What are you then?"

There was the sound of heavy material falling into place as the figure chuckled "A friend, I too want the sky's rid of the ravens so I have come to warn you."

"Some time soon, the Prince of Vampires will attack you aided by a treacherous human. They aim to steal the Vampiric gem from you then to kill you,"  
The man frowned "How do I know to trust you? I don't even know who you are"

The figure smiled evilly, his golden eyes glinted in the darkness "Me? My name is Sholaer, the Prince of Harpies."

**Dun dun dunnnnnnn!**

**(BTW, its exactly 00:00 right now for me and i need to be going out by 7:30 so i am going to go to bed now so i havent checked this chapter over, I'll do it tomorrow, or later today for me...)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Miracle or Magic – Thank you, have an update 83**

**Iris Taishou – Hehe, I tried to make it longer, but I keep worrying about cramming too much into one chapter ^^; and I'll try to stop 83**

**shanagi95 – Not likely sorry ^^; updated!**

**Fragile Dreams XD - obstacles, who would ever obstruct them? *Flash of lightning in the background which lights up Sholaer***

Chapter 37

Conan snapped his phone shut and looked up at the police station. Him, Heiji and Kaito had all been called to the Beika central police station where the transferred hunter was being held so they could give their statements. Well, Kaito was mainly asked for his statement, as far as the police knew Conan was only there when the body first fell.

He looked up at Kaito and sighed "That was Hattori, he said that he can't make it down so we'll just have to do for today and he'll come down as soon as he can."  
Kaito grinned suggestively "Well then, looks like its just you and me Shin-chan~"  
"Yeah, because making out with a 7 year old kid in Beika central police station is a good idea." Conan deadpanned

Kaito chuckled then looked up at the building "So who exactly is it you said would help us?"  
"A halfer, basically a person from a normal human family who somehow has magic abilities. Due to not coming from a Supernatural family most don't learn about Gatherings so they pretty much live separate from Supernaturals. Robur's known about this person and I've met them a few times but I've never revealed myself to them before."

Kaito nodded and the pair of them walked into the station and Conan lead Kaito to a desk where a woman was sorting through some papers.  
She looked down at Conan and smiled sweetly "Yes little boy, how can I help you?"  
"Me and Niisan where meant to speak to an officer about a bad man who was caught!" Conan chirped, Kaito only just able to stop his smirk from falling out on his face.  
"Alright, would you two like to follow me please,"

The woman walked out from behind the counter and Conan and Kaito followed her through the police station, leading them through doors and stairs until she stopped outside a door  
"The officers are just in here, just nock and go in," She said smiling before walking off to return to whatever work she was doing before.

Kaito looked down at Conan, then raised his hand and knocked firmly on the door,  
"Come in!"

Hearing the voice, Kaito pushed down on the door and walked in, Conan following close behind. Conan looked up at the few officers in the room. Shiratori looked up quickly from his work at his desk, fixing them with that intense seeing look. Tagaki was sat at his desk wearing a pair of white gloves as he examined a piece of evidence from the case before slipping it back in the bag. Over at the back Sato was pouring out drinks and Megure was looking over at them from his desk, surrounded by papers.  
Conan smirked to himself _'Good, they're here,'_

Megure beamed at Kaito before walking over and placing one hand on his shoulder "Kudo-kun! It's great to see you again I've missed your help with our cases."  
Conan chuckled as Kaito looked at Megure confused.  
Shiratori cleared his throat "Actually Keibu, I believe that that is Kaito Kuroba-kun." Megure glanced back at Shiratori, who picked up a file from the desk and read from it,

"Kaito Kuroba, age 17. He was there with Heiji Hattori during the deductions and the one who lead officer Otaki to the suspect."  
Kaito laughed nervously as Megure quickly removed his hands "Kaito Kuroba, high school student and magician extraordinaire," He bowed deeply and showmanship like "At you're service!"

Conan rolled his eyes and elbowed Kaito in the knee, making him wobble slightly. Megure looked down "Oh Conan-kun, you're here to?"  
Conan nodded "Yeah, Heiji-niichan said he couldn't come so he sent me to keep an eye on Kaito-niichan!"  
Megure chukled and Kaito glared lightly down at Conan.

Megure turned over his shoulder "Would one of you mind taking these two down to get their statements? I've still got work to do…"  
Tagaki stood up "I'll do it Keibu, I've got to put this away down there anyway."  
Megure nodded and Tagaki walked over to the door, the evidence bag held tightly in his still gloved hands. He held the door open for Kaito and Conan, then closed it behind them and led them down the corridor.

Eventually they came to a room with a large table in the middle and a couple of filling cabinets in the back corner.  
Tagaki closed the door behind them "Just take a seat please, I'll just file these away then we can get started."

Kaito and Conan sat down as Tagaki walked over to the cabinets and pulled open a draw and slipped the plastic bag neatly into place.  
Conan leaned back in the chair, his small hand fingering his charm, as Tagaki sat down opposite him pulling out a pen and paper  
"Right," Tagaki began "So Kuroba-san, when did…"

"There are more pressing matters this second, Tagaki-san,"  
Tagaki and Kaito looked in surprise at Conan, who wasn't making the slightest effort to act his 'apparent' age "C-Conan-kun?"  
Conan smirked "I see you still haven't taken your gloves off,"

Tagaki looked down at them, then slowly pulled them off "I-I just forgot,"  
Conan tilted his head "Oh, sorry then. By the way, do you shake hands?" Again, Tagaki froze up "Its just I heard it's polite to shake hands when you first meet people, and this is your first time meeting Kaito,"

Tagaki seemed to worry slightly, rubbing his thumb over his curled up fingers. Conan smiled softly "Its ok, I far from mind. Actually, your more human than me,"  
His eyes widened "H-How do you know?"

Conan slipped his charm off, his ears visible along with his fangs when he smiled, which he was now "We like to know things,"  
Conan held out his small hand, indicting with his eyes to it. Slowly, as if afraid, Tagaki reached out to it. At first he lightly bushed his fingers over Conans, frowning for some reason, but he then took Conans small hand in his and held on to it. He breathed in sharply, and didn't let go for a short while, Kaito sat watching in confused silence.

Eventually Tagakis hold on Conans hand dropped and the officer fell back in his chair, breathing heavily. Conan replaced his charm back on his neck, masking his features from Tagakis eyes.  
"Y-You're Shinichi Kudo?" Tagaki breathed out, clearly disbelieving something.

Kaito looked to Conan in confusion "How did he…"  
Conan chuckled "Tagaki here can read peoples true emotions and thoughts with a touch, the stronger the touch the stronger the reading. I believe that it's commonly referred to as being an Empath."

Kaito looked up at Tagaki who was looking to the side slightly, as if ashamed "it's been with me all my life, but people found me odd when I said it so I just sorta ignored it and tried to make sure no one knew."  
"Being a Supernatural, even just a part one, isn't shameful," Conan said, trying to calm him "Maybe I can show you to our Gathering Spot one day, I'm positive the rest will welcome you,"

Returning to the task at hand Conan grew serious again "Tagaki, I assume you saw what we need?"  
Tagaki nodded, "Yes, I'll see what I can do. I think I might be able to be in there for a few minutes,"  
Tagaki quickly left the room, Kaito looking after him in confusion. Kaito looked down to Conan "Where's he going?"

Conan settled down in his chair, relaxing slightly "He's going to try and see the culprit's memories to find out where the main Hunter lives. He'd be too hard to find without gaining attention but Tagaki may be able to find out without even letting the man know he's told him,"  
Kaito raised his eyebrows "And he knew all that just from a touch?"  
Conan turned slightly red "Well, I think he may have seen most of my recent memoires, like at Mermaids Lagoon…"  
Conan trailed off and Kaito grinned, oh the thoughts poor Tagaki would have later when he had some time to think~

Some time later Tagaki re-entered the room with a piece of paper "I got it, this is the guys address. We've also got him on file, he's a violent person but he's hidden his actions too well for us to officially say he was the one who did it."  
Kaito nodded and took the offered paper, looking at the address "Thank you, Tagaki,"  
Tagaki nodded in return then sat down "I suppose we better fill this out or the others will get curios…"

* * *

Some time passed, Conan and Kaito spending it planning in detail.

Kaito was sat in the Kudo mansions library with papers all set out in front of him covered with floor plans, layouts random information and other things.  
Conan looked up at him from his seat in his lap "Are you sure about this Kai?"  
"Yeah," Kaito nodded in determination "Since the taskforce is there he _they _will still be limited to shooting from the dark as usual."

Conan looked out from the huge window; the almost full moon was shining down on them. Kaito pulled Conan close snuggling him "I'll be fine Shinichi, really," He said, trying to ease the worry he could see in Conans eyes "I've got through all my other heists fine, _they _wont know that this is probably the real thing,"  
"But your going up against a hunter Kaito. He won't take too kindly to you stealing a prized family heirloom."

Kaito laughed slightly, "Well then, it a good thing he doesn't think I'm a vampire then, he'll just treat me as another thief. Besides again, the taskforce it there, they won't let anyone else kill me before they catch me."  
"Neither will I," Conan moved up in Kaito's lap to kiss him lightly. Kaito smiled and hugged him tightly  
"I wont, I wouldn't want to leave you Shin-chan,"

* * *

"And your sure that this is them?"  
"Quite positive, I have been stalking him for some time and I know they plan to rob you of your stone and life in a few days, the same day as this."

The man looked down at the newspaper, Sholaer watching from behind _'Keh, humans. So violent and easy to manipulate. And that idiot Kudo thinks we can live with them as equals!'_

Printed on the front page was the latest Kaitou KID heist warning,

_On April 18 beneath the full moon glow, I shall relieve Aso Morokore of his families blood red ruby,  
Kaitou KID_

Aso smirked evilly at the paper before him, _'So, this KID is actually a Vampire. Well then, just try and take my life Vampire. I'll end yours and the traitor human who aids you!'_

**Uh oh, looks like Aso's gotten a little mixed up.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Fragile Dreams XD – Thank you, yes I don't think anyone likes Sholaer (Not even me, and I made the guy up 83). Here's an update!**

**YouthfulLily – 83 love reading your reviews, and D8, my chapters don't exits! XD  
Heiji + Kaito: *Both look in creepily from the window* Juria-chan~**

**tess4aria – Oh yes, feathers will fly. And again yes, I like the idea of Takagi knowing about Conan, I really hope he finds out in the cannon at some point…**

**Firepaw – Thank you, happy to know your liking my story 83 and yes, poor confused little Aso…**

**shanagi95 – Sorry for any confusion ^^;  
****Aso thinks that Kaitou KID is a Vampire, and that the helper who is know to be with him at some heists it the 'treacherous human'. Yes, Sholaer has been stalking Shinichi to try and get a chance to get rid of him so he found out about Conan but Shinichi doesn't know that Sholaer has found out.**

**~~~~* I'm so sorry! I swear I had this ready last night but for some reason FF wouldnt let me sign in *~~~~**

Chapter 38

Kaito looked down from his position stood on top a tall office building at the house below him. It was quite a large house, larger than Shinichis. The owner was said to have come from a wealthy family and he kept his fortune afloat by investing his money in other business.

Kaito looked up to the sky, the full moon was shining down basking the streets in its ghostly white glow. A person landed on the roof behind him and Kaito glanced behind him. There was Shinichi, returned to his true age for the night.

Kaito grinned his KID grin "Nice to see you made it Tantei-kun,"  
Shinichi rolled his eyes and walked over to Kaito, both stood at the edge of the building "Are you sure about this Kai?"  
Kaito nodded "I'm not letting it slip out of my grasp."  
Shinichi nodded in return "Ok, I'll go down and work with the taskforce. At least this way I'll make sure that that hunter doesn't hurt you,"

Kaito watched as Shinichi fell from the roof and his massive wings unfurled around him, lifting him into the sky. Kaito watched longingly as the strong beating pulled Shinichi through the freedom of the sky, then sat down and began to wait for the appointed time.

* * *

Nakamori growled to himself in frustration, this heist could make the list of 'Most Annoying Targeted Owners' easily. Heck, only that old nut Jirokichi was this bad!

Said owner, Aso Morokore, was currently glaring holes in the back of the heads of a group of his taskforce, and Nakamori did _not _like people mistreating _his _taskforce. Sure he yelled at them a lot but he respected every member.

Hakuba glanced up from next to him "He does seem remarkably hostile, doesn't he inspector?"  
Nakamori grunted "He's probably just thinking that any of them may be KID,"  
"True, but lest not pretend we can't see that violent look in his eyes, I think we'd be best to keep an eye on him."

Behind the two talking figures, Shinichi was watching from where he was leaning on the wall. After the 'Face Check", the taskforce was more than glad to admit the great Shinichi Kudo to help them with the capture of KID, but he had spent near the whole time just standing there silently observing.

More than once, Shinichis eyes wandered over to Aso and he had to force down a small growl each time,  
_'If he even touches Kaito….'_

"Kudo!"  
Shinichi looked up sharply at Hakuba, as if he had startled him. He then relaxed seeing who it was "Oh, what do you want Hakuba?"  
Hakuba frowned "What's wrong with you, you look like your expecting someone to jump out at you any second?"  
Shinichi chuckled coldly "Well, that's not too far from the truth,"

Hakuba stared after him as he walked off. He wandered over to the room where the target was, Aso having banned Nakamori from entering claiming to have his own 'Anti Theft' device, and Nakamori had no choice to comply lest he wanted to be thrown out of the house altogether, damn legal technicalities.

Shinichi glanced up and down the corridor, then out of the window. The window was looking out over an empty yard, and the corridor was completely abandoned. Seeing that the coast was clear, he leaned out of the window and grabbed hold of the ledge. He swung his arm out to an opposite ledge, his sharp nails digging into the wood and he pulled himself up. Shinichi peered into the room, all around the edges where paintings and mounted weapons, mostly crossbows and some swords.

He sat down on the ledge, settling down to wait for the main thief to arrive.

* * *

Aso looked around at the men, looking for any signs of the Vampire KID. He almost jumped but managed to not show it when someone whispered into his ear,

"The raven is almost in the room, he is just waiting for the traitor then they will take your jewel and life."  
Aso nodded, and then quietly slipped out of the room with the disguised harpy, unnoticed by the taskforce. He walked after Sholaer, picking up a crossbow from a hidden compartment as he passed a chest of draws.

He positioned himself outside of a hidden door that lead to the trophy room where the gem was, looking at a small bulb that was connected to a hidden wire on all the windows. As soon as something passed through them he would know.

Behind him, Sholaer ginned evilly _'I hope you are enjoying the last full moon you will ever see, Shinichi Kudo,'_

* * *

Shinichi shuffled up on the large window sill as Kaito pulled up on his glider and landed neatly next to him in a crouch, smirking at him "Miss me?"

Shinichi just rolled his eyes and pointed silently at the lock, which Kaito leaned over to and quickly picked.  
The small click of the lock seemed to echo in the tense silence and Kaito looked up to Shinichi "You ready?"  
Shinichi looked at Kaito, again the feeling of fear built up in him and he gazed into those eyes, as if afraid he would never see their light again. Then he shut hi eyes tight _'No, Kaito's been after tis for years. I ave to let him do this, for him and his father,'  
_"Shinichi?"  
Shinichi leaned forwards and kissed Kaito deeply, then pulled back and looked softly at him "…Yes, let's go."

Kaito paused for a moment, as if dazed, and then he reached out and pushed on the window.

The window slowly swung inwards on silent hinges, inventing them into the den of the hunter. Slowly and cautiously Shinichi and Kaito leaned into the room, looking around at the many treasures it held. Kaito moved into the room, his cape falling lightly around him. He stood up as Shinichi slipped in silently behind him and looked around. Soon his eyes fell on what they where here for, a large red stone on the end of a golden chain was hanging off a hanging on the wall. Kaito slowly walked up to it with his hand outstretched, the golden plaque shining in the moons light,

_The Ravens Soul_

Behind them, a door creaked open and the two of them spun around to face it. In the doorway, there stood Aso, his crossbow up by his eye darting between Kaito and Shinichi  
"Don't either of you move!" He shouted to the two of them, a familiar figure slipping in behind him.  
Shinichi glared, "Sholaer," He spat out "What do you think you're doing!"

Sholaer smirked "I am ridding the skies of a parasite," He said, an infuriating grin on his face.  
Kaito held up his gloved hands, no one noticing the now empty hanging spot "Calm down Aso," He said calmingly, "We don't want to hurt you.."

"Heh, that's what you want me to think!" He spat out "Once I'm gone, all you Vampires will spread out all over Japan, you'll all…"  
"What 'all' you idiot!" Shinichi yelled, furious "Thanks to you hunters, I'm the only one left!"

Aso's eyes widened as he looked to Shinichi, he seemed confused "B-but then, who's been attacking people? All the signs point to vampires…"  
Shinichi turned to Sholaer "How about someone who leads the anti-human march, who wants to create a war where we would be forced to fight and kill or enslave the humans that we should live along side. Someone like you Sholaer!"

Sholaer scoffed "Nonsense, kill him now Hunter, isn't it what you do?" Aso hands holding the bow shook, Sholaer glared "What's wrong? Fire!"  
Kaito grinned "You see, we're not as weak as you thought," He muttered as Aso seemed to begin to back away,

Sholaer growled, then with his taloned hands he pulled the crossbow from Aso's hands, tearing the flesh and making him fall to the ground crying in pain. Sholaer spun the bow to Shinichi "Then I shall have to do it myself!"  
Sholaer pulled on the trigger and the arrow shot forwards, to quick for Shinichi to move,

There was a sickening noise as something sharp pierced flesh, and a strangled gasp as the arrow buried itself in flesh. There was a dull thump as Kaito fell down mid jump and lay there, his breathing shallow, a huge arrow sticking from his side where it was deeply buried as an alarming amount of blood seeped into his until then white suit, clearly too much to live through.

Shinichi looked down and growled primitively. He looked up at Sholaer, his eyes filled with pure anger. He lunged forwards, an inhuman screech of pure rage tearing from his mouth.


	39. Chapter 39

**Fragile Dreams XD –Yes things got a little confusing for the boys back there didn't it. Annnnnnnd this happens next…**

**~~~~* At first I wasn't sure if I should wait until I got more reviews but I decided "stuff it" so here you go! *~~~~**

Chapter 39

A gargled noise crossed between a gasp and a choke escaped Kaito's mouth as his side hit the floor and he felt the warm feeling of blood from his mouth. He had seen the crossbow raise, its point aimed right at Shinichi. Instantly he had leaped in front of him as the bow was fired and an immense pain had stabbed at his side and chest.

Kaito looked up, his whole body already filled with pain. Shinichi had leaped at Sholaer with an inhuman yell and had knocked the crossbow from his hand, the two now fighting with talons as Aso cowered away trying to stop his torn hand from bleeding.

Kaito then placed his head back down on the ground, breathing was becoming harder with each breath. He closed his eyes tightly, cursing mentally. Through his mind the faces of everyone he held dear flew through. Aoko, oh god could she forgive him! Hakuba, well, at least when they found him everyone would know he was right. Jii, maybe now he can actually retire from the KID work. His mother, now she'll loose a son as well as her husband, but surely Aoko will help her. Shinichi, would he blame himself! It was Kaito's fault that they where here, to get the stone that could be Pandora…

Kaito then looked up at the stone that had dropped from his hand just in front of him, its red figure shining in the small moon ray that landed on it. Painfully Kaito reached out and grabbed it, holding it tightly due to his pain. He looked at the blood red stone in his hand, what if this wasn't it? Would Shinichi find it in his place? Or would _they _find it first.

Hissing from the pain it caused, Kaito rolled onto his back and held the gem up, the moonlight falling in from the window shining down on it fully. At first nothing happened, and Kaito felt a deep dread fill him, then a small glow begun from the stone.

Shinichi and Sholaer, who where still fighting, both stopped as the entire room filled with a bright red glow originating from Kaito's hand. The gem was now shining extremely brightly under the moon, Kaito looking at it with a faint smile. Remembering Kaito and snapping out of his primeval fight, Shinichi shot Sholaer with the stun gun wristwatch that he had left on out of habit then ran over to Kaito quickly.

"Kaito!" Shinichi knelt down besides him, placing a hand on his head "Kaito, j-just hold on!"  
Kaito moved his hand, "Look Shinichi, I've finally got it." The gem now seemed to be partly see through, a small oval dark red spot now visible in the centre.  
Suddenly, the brightness increased again causing Shinichi to clamp shut his sensitive eyes and Kaito to squint.

The small blot had moved in a dripping liquid motion and was now falling out of the bottom of it. Kaito, realising what was happening, dropped the stone but the dripping liquid still fell on him. A small dot also landed on Shinichis hand, but the majority of it landed on Kaito. Then, it seemed to melt through Kaito's skin and disappeared into him. At once, Kaito was filled with a pain much worse than before, he screamed out, helpless in the blinding pain that was travelling from the spot where the liquid had entered him to the rest of his body, burning him from the inside out and making his muscles twist with pain. Against his will, he rose his hand up and tore out the arrow, holding it tightly as its blood, his blood, spread all over his hand.

This was the scene that the taskforce and Hakuba walked into. The owner Aso collapsed unconscious in the corner, his hand badly bandaged with a torn strip from his shirt.  
Not far away from him lay a second figure, but this one clearly not human. His hands had long talons and his arms melded into a set of wings, his body and face covered in scratched of various deepness.  
Then, in the centre of the room, a person stood there, his shadow coloured black against the moons light that some around him, his shirt was torn and he to had a verity of scratches on him.

Then, lying on the ground, his face unknowingly blocked form them by the standing person was KID. His body was curled up and the sounds coming from him made it more than clear that he was in pain, more pain than any living thing should feel. As the figure knelt down to KID, Nakamori couldn't help but shout out  
"Oi, what do you think you're doing!"

The figure turned to Nakamori and glared, Nakamori having to take a step back from the burning look the person was giving him from a face that was doubtlessly Shinichi Kudo. Shinichi then noticed Hakuba next to him and spoke out to him,

"Hakuba, saji Sholaer sai si tylor. Sor air tysi sal aelyl aelodaeli sai cali cos aezolaer thysaelaes." He said, looking to the unconscious figure collapsed in a heap of feathers.  
Hakuba looked from Sholaer, to the taskforce, then back to Shinichi, "Shar eirdyr si sarysi, eil KID?"  
Nakamori glanced between the two teens, knowing for a fact that they weren't just speaking English or some other language like that, but him and the rest of the taskforce where in too much shock to react.

Shinichi carefully picked Kaito up who cried out in pain at the movement, making sure that they couldn't see his face, "Jhaeli KID sai ti, eil si sarysi…" Shinichi walked to the large open window "Sar'r iar sai o, o cyrn saes shaeraes sal Ai, Aelael Voli."

"Shar!"

Shinichi ignored the apparent call to wait, his shirt ripping causing more disbelief in the taskforce as he jumped out and carried Kaito, holding him tightly as he moaned from the pain.

Hakuba looked out after them and cursed, in Japanese, under his breath. Then, ignoring the small questioning calls of the taskforce, he walked over to the unconscious harpy. He knelt down next to him, taking out a set on handcuffs and looking at them. He then laughed to himself and put them away "No point, you'd break them in a second."

He then turned to the taskforce, frowning seriously "I am about to call someone people here, I want you to allow Ildar Aeraos and Otani Hiroyo entrance to the building,"  
"Now just one moment Hakuba!" Nakamori finally managed to say, not noticing two or three of his officers running off, officers that Hakuba knew to be, 'regulars' of Warlocks Hollow "Just what exactly is going on here!"  
Hakuba groaned _'Well Ildar's coming so if worst comes to worst we can just wipe their memories…'_

Hakuba then reached up and took his charm off, brushing his hair behind his ears to get his point across. **(AN, No pun intended) **He then looked up at the taskforce who had again fallen completely quiet "Please, for all our sakes just help me out with this."  
Nakamori nodded, not trusting his voice.  
"Thank you. Now, we better get Aso here fixed up…"

At Hakuba's feet the unconscious Harpy moaned, as if he was nearly regaining consciousness. Hakuba glanced down, and then kicked him hard in the head. A grunt escaped Sholaers mouth and he fell back down. Nakamori looked at Hakuba in shock who just shrugged,  
"Don't worry, Harpies have very strong skulls. Besides I get the feeling he more than deserved it…"

In the centre of the room, next to a bloody arrow, a necklace lay forgotten. Its colour was all drained, now having the look of a clear diamond, as if it had had all its blood drained.

* * *

Shinchi shook in the air, Kaito's small spasms from the pain making it hard to fly straight. He beat his wings hard, knowing for a fact that they weren't this strong last time. But he didn't care, as long as it helped him get Kaito somewhere safe quickly.

He flew down low to his house, not caring if he was seen, and landed neatly on his balcony. He pushed on the doors, slipping his long thin talon through the gap and flipping over the swing lock, and walked in. he placed Kaito on the bed, each small yell that Kaito let out making him even more worried, and he pulled off Kaito's jacket and shirt to look at the arrow wound.

What Shinichi saw amazed him, or rather what he _didn't _see amazed him. Where he knew for a fact there was a deep wound, his blood staining the clothes and drying around his mouth being further evidence. But there was no wound there, just some dried blood around where it would have been.

Shinichi pulled back as Kaito's body arched and he screamed out, reaching over his shoulder and scratching furiously at his back. Shinichi walked over to stop him, then he noticed the small lump just by his shoulder blades. Shinichi stared in shock, then he carefully touched one of Kaito's open wounds and collected a small dab of blood. He then brought it up to his nose and sniffed it, then he placed it on his tongue. The taste and smell was still defiantly Kaito, but something was different.

Shinichis eyes widened, it couldn't be, could it? Carefully, he reached out to Kaito and stood behind him, looking at the growing lumps on his back that where clearly causing him most of the blinding pain.  
"Kai, this will hurt, but it will be over quickly," He said, trying to calm him.  
It seemed to work somewhat, Kaito's yells quieting slightly. Shinichi then placed his index finger, talon, on the spot just below his shoulder blade and just below the lump, and dug his nail in. Kaito screamed full volume again, but Shinchi felt it, something soft but damp.

Frowning in determination, he pulled his finger down and tore a rip in Kaito's skin, making him cry out more. Shinchi stepped back quickly as something large, black and feathered burst out of it, nearly knocking him off his feet. He then quickly moved around it, ducking as it flapped out and nearly knocked him down again, and he grabbed him by the other shoulder and did the same, this time already kneeling out of the way.

He looked up in awe, two huge wings bathed in the moonlight spread out. He noticed that although they looked black, they had faint blue tints at the bottom of some of the lower feathers.

Shinichi slowly stood up as the wings flopped down and Kaito stopped screaming, breathing heavily as he seemed to calm down. Shinichi reached under his bed that Kaito was lying on and pulled out a box. He had prepared it before to take back to the agency as Conan to keep in his room for emergencies, which this _more _than counted for. Shinichi pulled the cork from the small vile and held it under Kaito's nose. Instinctively, Kaito grabbed the vile and drank the contents, falling down on the bed and seeming to try to sleep. Shinichi stared at the empty bottle, then to the wings that where wrapping around Kaito.  
_'A Gem rumoured to contain immortality, called the Ravens soul…' _Shinichi climbed onto his bed, moving Kaito into his lap and wrapping his larger wings around the pair of them. Kaito's wings where flopped numbly around them, but they then picked up and did the same. Shinichi nuzzled Kaito, knowing that all hell would break loose when he woke up…

**Translations:**

**Hakuba, saji Sholaer sai si tylor. Sor air tysi sal aelyl aelodaeli sai cali cos aezolaer thysaelaes. =Hakuba, take Sholaer to the council. This is more than enough evidence to have him exiled forever.**

**Shar eirdyr si sarysi, eil KID? = What about the taskforce, and KID?**

**Jhaeli KID sai ti, eil si sarysi… = Leave KID to me, and the taskforce…**

**Sar'r iar sai o, o cyrn saes shaeraes sal Ai, Aelael Voli. = That's up to you, you know them better than I, Elven Prince.**

**Shar! = Wait!**

**~~~~* I am thinking of renaming this 'The Raven and the Dove' but still ****writing**** '****Originally**** Dragons Den' in the summary, what do you think? Say in a Review or a PM*~~~~**


	40. Chapter 40

**Myvampirepuppy – I've been using an online translator. I tired out a few different ones but I liked the feel this ones words had, I don't know if its based of something or not though ^^; Here's the address if you want it…  
coveworld (dot) net/eberron/aerenal_translator (dot) html**

**tess4aria – Yup, no more lonely Shin-chan… I hope ^^;**

**Disk 9 – 83 Thank you! I said where I got the words in the first review. **

**Crystal Nephesia Hawklaw – 8D Yay, a similar-minded-person-reviewer!  
Hehe, thanks for the review!**

**Fragile Dreams XD – Thanks for you're opinion on the name 83 I only really used Dragons Den as a quick label when it was only going to be a couple of chapters long, but now that its one of my two main stories I think it needs a better name ^^;**

Chapter 40

Shinichi slowly raised his head as a soft buzzing came from his pocket. He unwrapped a hand that ha had been cradling the still unconscious Kaito with and pulled out his phone. On the screen was Hakuba's number, whom he had traded numbers with through Kaito. He flipped the phone open and held it up to his ear, "Hello," he muttered quietly

_"Kudo,"_ Hakuba's voice said, clearly worried and urgent _"I got Sholaer before the council with like you said the aid of Ildar and the taskforce. But now he's pleading for your guilt too."  
_Shinichi frowned "Guilt? In what?"  
_"He says that you're in no fit state to be a Prince, and some of the other Princes and Princesses agreed so now you have to be judged, tonight!"_

Shinichi growled, of course he would use Conan against him. "Where are they meeting?"  
_"In the MoonGathering spot near you, it's been emptied of the others already."  
_Shinichi frowned in thought, then smirked "Ok, but I would like to ask that you go bring someone down there with you…"

* * *

In the clearing hidden in the small forest of Beika park, a small group of humans where stood watching in amazement as the largest group of Supernaturals gathered together.

Nakamori slowly looked around, then behind him at his small number of Taskforce officers. A couple of them he had sound to _be _Supernaturals, one even had a large tiger tail that he had been hiding!  
Nakamori then looked to Hakuba, he wasn't even going to comment on the outfit he was wearing, honestly it was worse than the stupid full Sherlock outfit!  
"Hakuba," He muttered, getting the elf's attention "Why did you bring us? I mean, surely what this, Sholaer person did is enough to have him arrested by _our _laws."

Hakuba glanced at Nakamori, then he looked back to the crowd who where talking loudly amongst themselves, but they where clearly spit into two groups "Bluntly Keibu, if put in a human prison he would escape faster than Kaitou KID at a heist. As to why you're here basically you're witnesses to the fight, my word alone isn't enough."

There was a strong beating sound as someone flew over the clearing, seeming to fly past and land just out of the clearing. A woman looked up, who Hakuba had said before was called Robur, and then walked off quickly in that direction followed by G'zen.  
Hakuba frowned in confusion, but he didn't move from his position next to the taskforce.

Eventually Shinichi walked in alone, his wings wrapped around himself like a cape over his Victorian styled coat. Despite himself, Nakamori decided to himself that all Supernaturals fashion senses had frozen in time.

The crowd fell silent as soon as Shinichi walked in, some glaring at him. He looked so different to Nakamori from the teen that come to mind when the name Shinichi Kudo was said, his fangs where out on full display and his ears where highly pointed, just a little bit more than Hakuba's. He strode purposefully into the clearing and stood in the centre and then just stood there.

Evidently, he knew what he was doing as everyone else began to move around him in a circle. They then glanced among themselves, as if asking each other who should start. Eventually, one person spoke up,

"Shinichi Kudo of the Raven, Sholaer claims that you are unfit to be the Vampire prince, that you are as he put it 'Playing the child'," Shinichi tensed up, "What is your response."  
Shinichi breathed in, as if bracing himself "I think he is just trying to draw the attention from his fellow conspirators."

At that statement everyone began to talk, some outraged "What evidence do you have?"  
"…None at this moment," Silence fell and Shinichi continued, "As you know, we can't use truth spells on Supernaturals, but we _can _use them on Halfer," Shinichi nodded to Hakuba who slipped away from Nakamori. He then quickly returned, pulling by the hand a rather awkward looking Takagi. Shinichi held his hand out to indicate him "Takagi-san here is a halfer, an Empath. He had agreed to check for any conspirators who where also plotting my or any of the other Princes or Princesses 'removal'"

At once someone stood forwards, his body was covered in an old looking grey fur and he wore a leather type armour, his wolfish face was pulled into a snarl as he looked at Shinichi "No! We cannot allow some Halfer that you pull in off the streets to go around looking into the minds of our fellow Princes and Princesses!"  
"I know Tagaki-san," Hakuba said, all eyes turning to him "And I can tell you that he is a member of the human law enforcement, someone we can easily trust."  
"I agree with the future elf Prince," Kikuchi said, leaning forwards on her Snake tail to look him in the eye "Unless you have something to hide Lycan."

The Lycan growled but he knew he was outnumbered. Robur and Idler where stood watching, some sort of rope held in their hands at the ready as Takagi walked nervously over to the first person and touched their hand…

* * *

Kaito groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, his head felt like he had just played several rounds of 'Pile on the Bandit' with the taskforce. He slowly raised his head, careful of the faint pain that seemed to be flowing through his body with every bit of movement. He glanced up at the red scaled figure of G'zen and frowned

"Where's Shinichi?" He muttered quietly  
G'zen looked down at him, seeming to be surprised that he was awake "He's just over there," He said looking towards the trees in front of them "He and the others are rooting out the ones who wanted to kill you two."

Kaito then placed his hand on the floor and pushed himself up, wobbling slightly as an unknown weight pulled on his back, but at the same time his arms felt lighter, not weaker just lighter.  
G'zen frowned and placed a concerned hand on his shoulder "Careful, try not to push yourself…"

Kaito ignored him, sitting himself upright. He felt something brush over his back, smooth soft feathers _'Shinichi!'  
_Kaito spun around expecting to meet Shinichis face, but instead he found wings, very close, almost like they were…

Kaito then noticed that they _were_connected to his back and stared, dumbstruck. He reached out and touched them, they sure felt real. He then took one of the feathers between his fingers and lightly tugged it. He winced as a small pain seemed to come from them, he could feel them, they were real! He then pulled down his hand and looked at it, the tips of his nails had turned to sharp points. They weren't nearly as sharp as Shinichis talons, but they where unmistakably claws.

"What do you think your doing!"  
Kaito's and G'zens eyes shot up as the voice called out, its sound still ringing in Kaito's ears. There were then shouts and yelling, some voices that Kaito recognised mixed in with the madness, one standing out above the rest,  
_'Shinichi!'_

Hearing the confusion, Kaito jumped up, ignoring the pains it caused in his joints and G'zens shouts to wait. Hearing Nakamori's voice in the madness, his hand automatically travelled to a hidden pocket in his pants where a collapsible top hat was and he then ran over to the direction of the sound, his unusually light body travelling over the ground with ease.

He fell into the opening and looked around, quickly taking it in. a group of the Supernaturals, a Lycan and a humanoid Griffon being the ones that stood out most to him. The others there, a much larger number then the ones fighting them, where blocking the attacks, Robur and Ildar casting spells on the fallen attackers to stop them getting up and attacking again…

"Robur!" G'zen burst through the trees besides Kaito and ran to his wife's side. Kaito glanced around and found Shinichi, stood wings outstretched in front of Nakamori and the taskforce, trying to protect them from the angry attacks.

A clawed hand reached out, Kaito didn't see whose it was in the madness, and stuck Shinichi, pulling a tear in his face which blood leaked from. Kaito then reacted on instincts, running over through the crowd and jumping next to Shinichi, a hiss he didn't know he was holding back slipping past his mouth at the attackers.

"KID!"  
Kaito glanced back, grateful for his automatic grab for his spare hat, he then brushed his hands over his pockets and felt a small capsule. He grinned, still looking at the taskforce "Cover your mouths~" he said in his 'KID voice'.

The taskforce all stared before covering their mouths with their ands, Shinichi wrapping his wings over his hands, and Kaito tossed the capsule into the centre of the group, exploding into a pink mist once it made connection with the ground.  
The first ones to fall to the sleeping gas where the ones with the stronger sense of smell, then the whole group of them where going down, Shinichi and Kaito almost also falling when the faint traces met them.

Shinichi lowered his hands and wings and looked around at the collapsed figures before them, everyone but their group and somehow Robur was asleep.  
Shinichi looked around and saw Hakuba, then he looked to Kaito "When he wakes up he's going to kill you,"  
Kaito shrugged his shoulders and unknowingly his wings "Well he's yet to catch me Meitantei,"

**I don't like this chapter, sorry if it confuses people ^^;  
Basically the anti-human ones who had sided with Sholaer and wanted to have Shinichi and any other human sympathisers killed realised that if Takagi was to check them all they'd all just be caught like Sholaer so they had fought to run away.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Tess4aria – The problem is I keep updating this, but I take **_**ages **_**with poor Black Phantom which was my first proper fanfic (I am completely stuck with that plot)  
And I'll try for more KaiShin**

**Fragile Dreams XD – Whoop Takagi 83 I'm glad you found him cool, I sorta didn't give him any lines so I will have to make up fro that in the next few chapters…**

**Firepaw – The vampires aren't really immortal, they age and die like normal humans (sorry if I didn't make it clear enough in a previous chapter, ^^; I forget which I said it in…)**

**YouthfulLily – The poor poor taskforce, now they have to deal with a Kaitou KID with vampiric enhancements XD  
Heiji: *Alone because everyone ran away*…hug 83…..8{**

**iris Tashou – Ahh, sorry if you don't like the new title *hides***

**Maximum-and-firestar-rule – 83 Thank you!**

**Disk 9 – Your welcomes and Thank yous abound 83**

**Shanagi95 – Yup, Kai is a vamp now and everyone apart from Shinichi, Kaito, Robur, Nakamori and the small taskforce fell asleep due to a sleeping gas casual Kaito threw.  
****Sholaer is explained in this chapter, Aso in the next  
It was originally called Dragons Den when it was only going to be two or three chapters long and lived on my pc as a random one-shot (The Matthias one in chapter 2) that was what I called the folder it was saved in. I changed it to Raven and the Dove as I wanted something a bit more symbolic…**

Chapter 41

"Nakamori-keibu, throw that rope over here,"  
"S-sure…"

Nakamori picked up the rope at his feet and threw it over to Shinichi who was stood over an unconscious Supernatural, which he quickly wrapped the rope around their wrists and ankles. The rope glowed faintly before it fused into itself binding them tightly together. Over on the other side, the furthest away from Nakamori and the few taskforce men, Kaito as KID was helping Robur doing the same. Nakamori's fingers itched at the thought on how close the thief was, but he didn't move. He knew that here, in the world of the Supernaturals and their laws, he was out of his depth.

"I think we're sorted, how about you K...KID?"  
Kaito looked up and smirked "Just done here to," He looked over the others who where propped up against the trees in a sitting position "What about them?"

Shinichi glanced over them "Don't worry, I'm sure that once it's explained they'll be happy that you dealt with them without any more injuries."

"What are you going to do with them?" Nakamori asked Shinichi curiously "Wont they just escape when they wake?"  
"Don't underestimate my magic," Robur said, walking away from her sleeping husband once she was sure he was ok, "The rope is heavily enchanted, nothing can brake out of it unless I undo the enchantment myself,"

Kaito sat down, still on the opposite side of the clearing, "But what will you do with them all now?" He asked, tilting his head in a way that Nakamori found odd to say the least. He was used to KID knowing _everything _and constantly annoying people, not sitting around asking curios questions. It made him seem too, _human. _Although, the two wings on his back said otherwise.

Shinichi was the one who answered, "There's a mountain far away. Inside it there's a labyrinth of corridors with the equivalent of cells. Any Supernatural who cannot be contained in a human prison for any reason is taken there. These along with Sholaer will all be taken there."  
Kaito nodded in understanding "Oh, a supernatural prison then."

Nakamori turned to Kaito with a small frown "I'll still throw you in one of our cells one day KID," He muttered.  
Kaito turned to him and tilted his head again; his eyes not visible due to the constant shadow the hats brim had been casting over his eyes the whole time. He then turned behind him and looked at his wings "That's right, I'm not…human anymore am I?"  
Shinichi sighed, "I'm afraid not, I'm sorry…"  
Kaito then smirked and placed his hand on the brim of his hat, "Oh well, as they say 'make the most of today'!"

Nakamori and the taskforce stared as KID slowly rubbed his finger on the brim of his hat, and then he suddenly tugged it off. As soon as his hat began to move a small smoke bomb went off that covered his head. They all stared as the smoke began to clear and they saw the face under. Well, sort of…

"Isn't there a_nyone _else you could have disguised as?" Shinichi asked, deadpanning him.  
A face the exact same as his looked back, a complete copy if not for the massive trickster gin that covered it "What, I think it's a nice look for me!"  
Nakamori and the small taskforce sweatdroped, they should have seen that coming.

Shinichi stood up and looked over Kaito, for any injuries his chest was bare due to him not being able to put a shirt on over the wings once they where out.  
Kaito grinned "Like what you see?"  
Shinichi frowned at him "Baro," He muttered then looked away.

Robur walked over to the taskforce "I'm going to have to ask you to help me carry the unbound ones away," She said, casting her eyes over the remaining sleeping Supernaturals, "I've called for the mountain guards and I don't want any mistakes."

Nakamori frowned, but he wasn't going to risk letting an innocent get locked up, "What about KID," He muttered, unable to help himself,  
Robur sighed quietly, apparently even she getting fed up with Nakamori's instinctively one track mind. "Kudo and this, KID, shall wait here for the guards and tell them where the guilty ones are." She looked to Shinichi "May I suggest you go wait somewhere near the edge of the forest away from people, they will most likely come in the most discrete way."

Shinichi nodded, and Kaito noticed a grateful looking smile cross his face, "Alright. KID, try to work _for _the law if only for one night," Shinichi muttered, though Kaito knew it was just for show to Nakamori.

Shinichi spun around to Kaito as Nakamori and the rest began to pick up and carry the others, Nakamori very carefully picking up the sleeping Hakuba in his arms. Kaito slowly stood up, the adrenalin having mostly left his system leaving him drained and his joints began to ache. He slipped into the trees shadows out of the others sight then leaned on another tree. Shinichi quickly walked over and placed his arm under Kaito's,  
"Baro, try not to overwork yourself…" He muttered, slowly helping Kaito.

Kaito nodded, leaning on Shinichi as they began to walk, scuffing his hair back up with one of his hands. "Neh Shinichi, how long will we have to wait for the guards?"  
Shinichi chuckled "We won't." He said bluntly, confusing Kaito "Robur summoned them straight to the clearing, they wont need instructing."  
"Then why did she…"  
"Probably to 'save' you from Nakamori."  
Kaito smiled to himself, he would have to _really _thank Robur next chance he got.

Shinichi eventually stopped walking and carefully kneeled down brining Kaito down with him. He sat him down on a fallen tree log and then moved behind him, looking over the wings. He couldn't help but brush his hands over them and Kaito leaned back into him slightly,  
Shinichi raised his eyebrows as Kaito chuckled, embarrassed, "Sorry, " He muttered, "It just felt, nice,"

Shinichi smiled and stroked them again, smoothing out the feathers. They where beautiful, far more than his own in his eyes. The newly born feathers where all soft and the small specks of dark blue where like scattered sapphires.

Shinichi watched as one fell out, landing softly and soundlessly on the grass. Kaito looked at it then picked it up, looking at it and turning it over in his hand, seeming to be amazed that it was _his _feather. He looked at Shinichi then held the Feather up next to him, confusing Shinichi,  
"It's like your eyes," He muttered. Shinichi frowned in confusion as Kaito handed him the feather, "The part at the tip, it's the same colour as your eyes."

Shinichi looked at Kaito then blushed, focusing his attention on the feather. It was only a small one, just under the length of his smallest finger. He then placed it gently in his pocket and remembered Kaito's wounds.

Shinichi moved around the front of Kaito again, "Show me your arms," He muttered  
Kaito frowned as he held out his arms, "Why?"  
Shinichi looked them over, then Kaito's chest again and smiled, "I was making sure that you weren't hurt and hiding it."  
"What would you have done if I was?"

Shinichi sat down in front of Kaito, "My venom…_our _venom, is in our saliva. As you know it has healing properties…" He trailed off and yawned widely, wincing when his cuts on his cheek where stretched and a small amount of fresh blood seeped out.

Kaito instantly reached out, carefully taking Shinichis chin in his hands. They stared at each other for a moment, then Kaito pulled as he leaned forwards. He kept staring at him and Shinichi found himself unable to move away. Kaito hovered over his mouth, and then tilled his head to the side.

Experimentally, he lightly dabbed his tongue over the tip of the scratch and then watched. Just as Shinichi had said, the cut was healing right before his eyes. Kaito then leaned forwards again and ran his tongue down the cut, Shinichi moaning slightly as he did.  
Once he reached the bottom of the scratch, he moved into Shinichis mouth, exploring all over the…his submissive detectives mouth. He made a small growl deep in his throat and his wings flopped clumsily around them, still not used to moving his new limbs. Shinichi sat up slightly and shifted his larger wings around them from the space that Kaito's didn't cover.

He moved up on his knees, meeting the same height as Kaito, and began to move his tongue rebelliously against Kaito's. Kaito fought back slightly and the two wrestled, then Kaito stood down and let Shinichi take over. Shinichi returned the favour by attacking the inside of Kaito's mouth with equal eagerness as Kaito had shown him, and then he pulled out and smirked at him.

Kaito knew what he was planning, and his new instincts took over demanding that he beat him to it. He leaned over quickly and his newly grown fangs bit into his neck. Shinichi stilled, unused to a feeling like this, then closed his eyes as Kaito gently sucked drawing some of Shinichis blood out to him. Kaito also closed his eyes, focusing on the taste of Shinichis blood running down his throat. He could feel Shinichis heartbeat through his fangs, his own beating strongly and slowing to match its pace. He felt in tune with Shinchi, and the short moment felt like an age before Kaito pulled his fangs out and licked his lips and Shinichis neck. He looked down on the detective who had flopped down into his lap, seeming to begin to fall asleep, and rested his head on Shinichis, content to sit there until he woke.

**Wow, if any moment screamed 'I have never written love or Yaoi before' then it's defiantly this.  
And this is one heck of a long night...its gone on for four chapters now ^^;**


	42. Chapter 42

**Iris Taishou - Don't mind me, I always overreact 83**

**Firepaw – Yup Kai is a Vampy now 83, and the chances of me writing M are veryyyyyy low. Sorry ^^;**

**Disk 9 – I wantz wings to, I wanna fly (Favourite Disney character since I can remember is Peter Pan,)  
No I haven't heard of Maximum Ride, sorry ^^;**

**Dashusi4ka – Whoop, I though if they both had plain black wings it would be too dull. And yes I think Nakamori was being too one minded, Opps.  
And the new movie, I'm guessing late October/November. I think that was how long it took for 14.**

**Fragile Dreams XD - Yay thank you! Whoop RavenDove is 42 chapters young!**

**shanagi95 - … that is actually a good question…*thinks***

**YouthfulLily – thank you!  
****Hakuba: That's racist again, flea bag  
Kaito: Now now, peace and love everyone.  
Heiji+Hakuba: Stay out of this Bat Brain"  
Kaito: D8 Shin-chan!  
Shinichi: *Glares at Heiji and Hakuba***

Chapter 42

Kaito frowned as a sound filled his now highly sensitive ears and woke him, seeming to echo all around. It was the sounds of powerful wings, and _lots _of them. Kaito raised his head as Shinichi also woke up. He looked into the sky, the first signs of the coming morning peeking out, and then stood up,  
"It's the guards, we better move back to the Dragons Den, we need to explain things to the rest."

Kaito nodded and looked back up the sky, the wings where getting louder. Then, shooting past so quick that if he still had his human eyesight rather than his new sharp eyes he would have only seen blurs, a group of gryphons flew overhead with people sat on the back, flying low over the trees as they where coming in to land in the clearing. Shinichi chukled then gently took Kaito's wrist,  
"Come on, Robur would have sent any humans there away by now so you don't need to worry about Nakamori,"

Kaito just nodded and Shinichi led Kaito through the trees, Kaito looking around trying to glimpse the Gryphons again.  
Shinchi sighed "Your like a little kid when you look around like that," Shinichi muttered smiling  
Kaito pouted "I only want to see what they look like,"  
Shinichi frowned like he was thinking, "Well they look different, I guess the ones most know are the Eagle-Lions, but you can get a mix of any feline and bird. I've seen Raven-Panther, Hawk-Cheater and even a small one that was Sparrow-Cat."  
Kaito raised his eyebrows picturing that last one.

They finally reached the back door to Dragons Den that led to Beika Parks forest and Shinichi slipped in pulling the door shut behind him.  
Inside there had been a lot of talking but it all stopped as Shinichi walked in dragging Kaito behind him. Robur walked over and looked over Shinichi carefully, Kaito only now noticing the concern in her eyes, maybe she cared for Shinichi more than she shown "Shinichi, where you hurt earlier?"  
Shinichi smiled and looked at Kaito "Kai sorted me out, don't worry,"  
Robur looked at Kaito, then smiled softly at him and Kaito found himself smiling back,

"Ahem, not to interrupt if you'll forgive me," They turned around to look at Hakuba who was sat at a table with all the others around him, "But would you be so as to explain please Kudo?"  
Shinichi sighed, "What's there to say, Kaito finished the fight with minimal injuries to both sides,"

"While that helps to explain one thing it doesn't explain what I was asking." Shinichi frowned in confusion, "What I am currently most interested in is why Kuroba had a set of wings, if you'll be so kind,"  
Shinichi glanced behind him. Kaito had wrapped his wings around his bare chest due to being cold and not knowing how to fold them away. Shinichi sighed trying to think of a way to tell the truth to the others without alerting Hakuba to Kaito's true motives,

"He…First I request a vow of silence, what I say now wont be reported to the police,"  
After a small murmur the others agreed, knowing if the Vampire Detective was saying it wasn't to be reported it wasn't going to be a murder or something like that. Shinichi glanced at Robur who was casting the charm under her breath, then to Kaito who nodded, trusting what Shinichi was about to say, then he turned back to the rest,  
"Kaito is KID," the others talked amongst themselves in surprise, other than Hakuba of course, he knew but couldn't get the others to see, "I cant tell you why but let me tell you it is a human matter that doesn't affect Supernaturals directly so it doesn't have to be said. As you may know last night KID had a heist where he took a gem from a man called Aso Morokore and I went along as a detective. The gems owner was being tricked by Sholaer and Kaito was fatally shot." Behind his back Shinichis hand reached out and took Kaito's, as if checking he was still there,  
"The gem turned out to be an old Hunters relic; it contained the blood of a Vampire. Kaito unknowing activated it and the blood entered him turning him. The wound was healed and now he is also a Vampire,"

Shinichi glanced around, normally in a Princes and Princesses meeting someone would shout out at this point but the remaining one stayed quiet, no one having a problem with this current situation,  
Kikuchi then spoke out, "Shinichi, what did Sholaer want to show us? He claimed it shown you to be unfit for ruling," Shinichi looked away, "Shinichi?"

Shinichi looked out the window, the sun was almost up. He closed his eyes and waited, knowing the pain that accompanied his return to Conan would start soon.  
His breath hitched as his chest felt tight, and then his blood seemed to rush. He stumbled slightly, and then collapsed on the floor, the last thing he heard was Kaito leaning over him shouting his name, but that too soon faded.

Kaito grabbed Shinichis hand and looked pleadingly at Robur who just shook her head. Kaito cursed then turned back to watching Shinichi ignoring the confused shouts from the others.  
Shinichi hadn't started to shrink, but his face was clearly showing his pain. His teeth where tightly clenched together and his body was tense. Then, his body started to relax, looking more like a full vampire with the fangs and talons, but everything else looked the same.

Kaito and the rest all stared as Shinichi opened his eyes again and looked at the hand in front of him, "Well, that wasn't what I expected,"  
Kaito's eyes widened "Oh, remember some of the gems blood splashed on your hand. Maybe it countered it!"  
Dropping his formalities Hakuba groaned "Can one of you please give me the _full _story, if it isn't too much to ask!"

Kaito grinned and Shinichi sighed, knowing there was no way to get out _'Ah well, sorting 'who' I am can come later,'_

"It all started when I took my friend Ran to the theme part Tropical Land…"

**Blarrgh. I **_**will **_**explain what happened to Shinichi/Conan next chapter.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Fragile Dreams XD – *looks back* Ah! Its gone on THIS long?  
Hehe, that **_**would **_**have been quite awkward for poor Shin-chan 83**

**Iris Taishou – In my defence, Kai does Cross-dress a lot…ok ok, I'll fix it ^^'**

**shanagi95 – Everyone was resting in the Dragons Den and started up a small discussion ^^;**

**YouthfulLily – Don't blame me, I has writers block DX  
**

**Disk 9 - *Nods* Peter Pan forever! *hugs plushie* and find out what happened to shin-chan now…  
*Looks back at last chap* Argh, bad spelling as always, I meant to type cheetah *will fix that in a bit…***

Chapter 43

Shinichi glanced around as he finished his story. He hadn't mentioned that Kaito was KID, saying that he had brought Kaito with him to the heist and that Kaito picked up the gem by mistake. Hakuba had raised an eyebrow at that but he didn't mention it, after all it had no effect on the story and there where bigger things to focus on…

"So those men attacked you just because you where a detective, they didn't know what you are?" Someone asked,  
Shinichi shook his head, "Not likely, they would have made more certain of my…'death' if they knew I was a Vampire."  
The other nodded slightly and muttered amongst themselves, Hakuba being the one to speak up, "So basically, you are still at risk even though you've returned to yourself,"  
Shinichi nodded slowly, "Yes, afraid so."  
"Then you've got to move, stay hidden!" Someone else called out,

Hakuba frowned as some of the other began to mutter, seeming to agree while ignoring Shinichis frown. He then cast his eyes down and noticed that hidden behind his wings, the whole time Shinichi had been tightly holding onto Kaitos hand, his thumb rubbing over it lightly in a stroking motion. Hakubas eyes widened slightly as he figured something out, a way that would hopefully keep Shinichi safe while keeping Kaito under watch,

"If I may be allowed to speak," Hakuba said, but was drowned out by all the others, He sighed and took in a breath, about to attempt what he had been witness to from Nakamori for years…  
"If you would all stop squabbling like a nest of newly hatched gryphons!" Everyone fell quite and looked to Otani, who was looking around frowning at the rest. She then smiled softly, "Thank you. Now, the Elven Prince would like to speak."

Hakuba blinked a few times at Otani, slightly surprised at the lack of 'future prince,' then he smiled gratefully at her.  
"Now, Kudo can no longer live alone, and Kuroba is newly turned and needs training and Kudo is the only one who can train him." Hakuba looked around, seeing that everyone seemed to be getting what he was hinting at.  
"Y-You want me to live with Shin-ch…Shinichi?" Kaito asked, looked at him from behind Shinichi.

Hakuba nodded, "It makes sense, you could watch over Kudo and he can teach you to master your… 'New self'."  
Shinichi turned to Kaito "But, your mother, your friends at home…"  
Kaito shook his head, "No, its ok." He said, tightening his hand around Shinichi's, "Besides, they only live a short while away. If it will keep you even the smallest bit safer then I'll do it."

Shinichi nodded and turned to the rest, "Then I suppose it's agreed on? I have full and complete trust in Kaito, and as long as he agrees with Hakubas plan then I agree as well."  
After a small talk the rest nodded in agreement, without the ones who had been with Sholaer there where no of the usual arguments that would burst out.

Robur then walked in, smoothly and swiftly walking across the room to get everyone's attention, "Now, its been a long night and I suggest you all go to sleep, I have rooms organised for all of you, Matthias will show you to them."  
She then walked over to Shinichi and Kaito then shoved them gently on the back, directing them up the stairs to her room. The others looked on as they climbed the stairs, no one questioning the spellweaver.

Robur pointed Kaito to a chair, "Sit."  
He nodded and did as he was told, sitting down and watching as Robur grabbed Shinichis hand. Shinichi raised his eyebrows as she took out a small knife "Your finger please Shinichi,"  
Shinichi looked up at her, "What for?" He asked, more than slightly confused.  
"I want need your blood, I'll cast a small spell on it and see if it's permanent."

Shinichi nodded, then carefully held out his finger to her. Robur then swiftly cut a tiny slit at the end which she then collected a small bead of blood from on the knife. Shinichi watched as she took down some whitish powder from her shelves and mixed it in, licking the tip of his finger so it would heal. Robur watched as the blood mixed in with the powder, turning it a shade of purple, then she frowned as it turned blue.

"Is that bad?" Robur looked up at Kaito who was looking at her concerned,  
"Could be," She muttered, placing the powder bag back, "Shinichi, the blood that got on you from that gem has increased the vampiric side in your blood. So that means if I tried to calm your vampiric blood to lessen its hold on your mind, it would lower your resistance and you would revert back to being Conan. Even then it would only be temporary."

Shinichi nodded and looked at his clawed hands, "So, I can still turn back to Conan for a short while?"  
"You want to turn back?" Kaito asked in surprise,  
"Baro, of course I don't want to turn back.2 S But if Conan suddenly vanished people would notice and _they _might find out. I need to turn back, even if only to say goodbye." Kaito stared, then nodded slowly in understanding.  
Robur sighed then pulled down some other bags, "Then go rest you two, I'll mix something up,"

Shinichi nodded and placed his hand around Kaitos shoulders, pulling him towards the door. Kaito looked on at Robur for a moment, then turned and followed Shinichi out into the corridor, then he followed Shinichi to the room always left for him by G'zen. Shinichi pushed on the door and sat down on the bottom of the bed sighing as Kaito slipped in after him.

Shinichi slowly looked up to Kaito, "Are you sure about this Kai?" He asked as Kaito sat down next to him, his wings flopping out behind him over the bed, "I mean, you'll be in danger too, and you still have your mum at home."  
Kaito held a finger of Shinichis mouth "Shh, its ok," He said smiling, "I'll tell mum what's happening, trust me she'll understand. And besides, if anything we're both in danger on our own. Those two are looking for you and snakes looking for me. We're stronger together."  
Shinichi stared at Kaito, taking in the words that had slipped so softly past his lips, then smiled softly at him, "Thank you Kai,"

Shinichi then stood up and stretched, despite the events they had rested before in the forest so they weren't quite tired yet…"Well, may as well start teaching you," He said turning to face Kaito, "First thing on the list, you need to learn how to fold those away…"

**Bleh, I'll fix spelling tomorrow, its late and I'm sleepy**


	44. Chapter 44

**Iris Taishou - 8D The ouran twins!  
True that in legends Vampires do shapeshift, but I thought it would be over the top if I put it in the story so I only gave them wings.  
**

**Disk 9 - …THAT is why I shouldn't write chapters at 4 in the morning I'm going over my stories as soon as I'm done with collage so I'll fix that then  
He's only a little simple rag doll someone made me, but I loves my little peter!~**

**YouthfulLily – Because I'm ebil! *ebil laugh*  
Shinichi: Why 'ebil'  
Kaito: because she thinks ebil sounds better than evil**

**Kudo Mouri Fujisakisama – 0_0 …err very sorry but I have no idea what that meant?**

**(The reviewer without a name) – Sorry for taking so long ^^'  
But thank you for reading~**

**DayDreaming0f y0u – 83 Yay, thank you for reviewing~  
Considering that apart from some I had imagined for a while a lot of the culture and traditions where made up as I go along.  
Matthias! I need to bring that little mouse back, and the detective boys…  
As for keibu… lets just say his personal relationship with Shinichi will be very strained 83  
Glad that you like my inabilities to write Yaoi, as much as it can be a pain at times **

Chapter 44

Shinichi quietly shut the door behind him as he and Kaito silently walked out into the corridor, not wanting to wake the others,  
"What about the potion Robur is making?" Kaito whispered  
"There's a shelf by the front door where she puts requested potions," Shinichi explained, moving down the stairs "She just puts them on there for the person to pick it up. And no one takes someone else's on purpose because… well do _you _want to make Robur angry?"

Kaito shuddered as Shinichi walked across the empty room and moved quickly to the front door. He stopped at the door and looked up to a small shelf where some small bottles held in leather pouches where hanging. Shinichi cast his eyes over them then reached out and took a small bottle filled with a sort of blue liquid.  
"This is it, let's go home."  
Kaito blinked at how Shinichi referred to his house as if it was Kaitos as well, then smiled, "Yeah,"

Shinichi and Kaito stepped out of the den and into the dark very early morning streets of Beika. Kaito blinked as for the first time he properly noticed how clear it was to see despite it being so late, "Do you always see like this?"  
Shinichi blinked in confusion then remembered that Kaitos eyesight had changed from a humans weaker one, "Yeah, it will take some getting used to but its not too bad in the day, like your eyes adjust themselves to the amount of light."

Kaito nodded then walked in an awkward silence. His whole body felt weird, lighter. And he could feel the wings beneath his skin on his back. It wasn't uncomfy, but it was a feeling Kaito wasn't used to. He moved his shoulders in a circling motion often used to unstiffen shoulders.  
Shinichi noticed this, and reached out to Kaito putting an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close. Kaito blinked at how Shinichi was the one comforting him, not used to it, then he relaxed and moved more into him,

"… I'm sorry for dragging you into this Kai," Shinichi muttered, "If I hadn't fed from you that night, you wouldn't be a…"

Kaito reached out and took Shinichis slightly taloned hand, "Shinichi, I'm glad you did that then. Sure I wouldn't mind have meeting you another way, but if I hadn't met you then I wouldn't have gotten Pandora… and… I couldn't live without you after this…"  
Shinichi felt the heat of a strong blush spreading over his face, but he pulled Kaito closer.

Eventually they reached Shinichis house and walked in as the first red rays of the morning sun began to spread across the sky. Shinichi sighed as he shut the door, "So, how shall we sort this?" Shinichi asked, holding the potion bottle by the leather cord.  
Kaito sighed as he sat down on a couch, "Well, I'll ring my mum and Jii-chan so they know I didn't die last night, you should take that potion so you can say your goodbyes."  
Shinichi nodded as he sat down, "I'll say that Conans going to go live with his parents in America. I might tell Ran, but I still should do it so other people don't catch wind…" He then paused and frowned, "But Ran might suggest that Occhan takes me to the airport…"

Kaito grinned, "Well, if you want I can play someone who will drop you off~"  
Shinichi frowned in thought then smirked, "Play me," He said smirking, "After all, if Shinichi is the one who drops Conan off there wont be an obvious link to Conan leaving and Shinichi returning if they overlap."  
Kaito nodded but still frowned, "What about Ran? If your going to tell her wont seeing you as two different people make it harder."  
Shinichi nodded, "Yeah but if we time it so that you come when she leaves for her karate practice it should be fine…"

Kaito nodded again then reached over for Shinichis phone, "Then, shall we?" He asked.  
Shinichi nodded then turned out of the room carrying the bottle tightly. "It hurts a lot so I will probably shout a lot. If I do just ignore me and sort out things with your mum."  
Kaito listened to him climbing the stairs then fell back into the chair as he pushed the numbers for his house. He held the phone up to his ear and listened to it as it rang out.

_"Hello? This is Chikage Kuroba…"  
_Kaito took a breath to prepare himself, hearing a faint shake in his mums voice, "…mum its me."  
Chikage breathed in, then Kaito knew she'd be frowning at the phone, _"Kaito Kuroba, where have you been!"_ Her anger wasn't hiding the worry Kaito knew he had caused her,  
"Mum I'm sorry, really. Something happened and…"

Kaito was interrupted as a loud scream rang out from upstairs and Kaito stood up, only just resisting the urge to throw the phone down and run to Shinichi,  
_"Kaito! Kaito what's wrong?" _

Kaito, remembering that his mum was still on the phone, quickly started talking to her again, "Don't worry, he'll be ok," Kaito said quickly, assuring himself as well as his mum, "But… there's something I'll need to tell you. But I-I don't think over the phone will be right…"

Chikage, hearing the worry in her son's voice instantly began to try and calm him, _"Kai, what's wrong?"  
_"Its… complicated." Kaito muttered, sitting back down, "I'll come back tomorrow, or later today even. I just… need to help someone."  
Chikage paused for a bit, and then Kaito knew she was smiling that soft smile at the phone, _"Ok Kaito, stay safe."  
_"I'll try,"

Kaito reached over to the hone dock and slipped it back in before falling back into the chair and sighing heavily,  
"Kaito…" Kaito looked next to him at the small weight which had sat itself next to him on the couch. Conan reached over and took Kaitos larger hand in his, "are you ok?"  
Kaito nodded, "I-I didn't tell her." He muttered, squeezing Conans hand lightly "it didn't feel right, telling her when I wasn't there."

Conan nodded slightly, "It will be hard, my parents knew of the vampiric genes that we carry, but you where born human. But I'm sure she'll understand."  
Kaito sighed "I hope so…"  
Conan moved so he was lying against Kaitos side, "…Well, I'm sure she'll take what you are better than Ran will take who I am."  
Kaito tilted his head "But she'll understand it was to protect her wont she?"  
Conan nodded, "She'll understand why, but that wont necessarily make it easier,"  
Kaito smiled and pulled Conan closer, "Nothing will make it easier, but I'll be with you,"

**And I'm stopping here because if I do anymore it would have to wait until tomorrow.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Dannichigo - I hope this update makes you happy to~  
I replied to the last email, did it not go through?**

**massacre. head - I don't even know when it's ending, half way through writing this I changed my and completely and went back on it all ^^'**

**Iris Taishou - Hehe, late update^^'  
and as to which ones hikaru….err…well if **_**I'm **_**given a 50 50 percent question its 100% likely I'll get the wrong one,**

**Kuroba Kaito - I don't mind people reviewing without names, im just glad that there's reviews at all~  
and im in collage so im only in 3 days, and I finished for the summer early 8D**

**Kaitou-Kiddo - XD tis ok, and I hope you like this chap to~**

**shanagi95 - yep, more complicated and more confusing ^^'**

**LMeg9.20 – err…not quite soon but you can read more~**

**Kittychan H – I was going to make kais wings white at first but I realised I had built vampires as night creatures so white would be **_**very **_**impractical so I changed it, but I gave him some colouring to make him special as normally vampires wings are pure black  
(on a lighter note,) Ahh, don't spork me**

**Fragile Dreams XD – She's a brilliant mum, dealing with Toichi and then Kaito and not stopping Kai out of fear, she needs more attention,**

**Kitsune Lover 101 – Softball? Oh I am terrible at ALL sports ^^' Heh, hope you like the new chap~**

**DarkForbidden-Love – glad to know you can't tell my inability, nothing higher than a T from me ^^'**

**DayDreaming0f y0u – well the detective boys won't be too bad because they know Conan and Shinichi are the same person, but it is harder on Ran. And as usual, sorry for the wait ^^'**

Chapter 45

Conan took a deep breath before quietly pushing on the door into the detective agency. He had told Ran and Kogoro that he was spending the night at Agasa's so he could go to the heist with Kaito.

He walked in as the door swung open and smelled Ran making some food in the kitchen. He slowly walked over to the kitchen and stood in the doorway for a moment. Even though it was Saturday Ran had karate practice for an upcoming tournament so she was making her lunch for Conan and Kogoro now.  
Conan nervously coughed, "Ran-neechan?"  
Ran spun around then smiled down at Conan, "Conan-kun, I thought you'd still be at Hakases,"  
"No, I was going to stay but…" Conan paused slightly and Ran grew slightly worried,  
"Conan-kun, what's wrong?" Ran asked putting down the cutting knife and kneeling down to his eyelevel,

"Well, this morning my mum called Hakases and she said that she and Dad have sorted things out back home,"  
"Really? That's great Conan-kun!" Ran said happily before her face fell slightly, "Then, that means…"  
"Yeah," Conan said quietly, "She said someone I knows going to come around here and take me to the airport."

Ran looked down at Conan with a faint bit of sadness. She knew it was good that Conan will be back with his parents, but she would miss him. She even felt she had gotten used to the idea of him being a… vampire, "Conan-kun," Ran summed up her courage, "C-could you take off your charm please?"  
Conan hesitated, then he slowly reached up around his neck, "Are you sure?" He asked and Ran noticed his shirt shift even though she couldn't see anything move them,  
"…Yes,"

Conan then pulled the rope up around his neck and the illusion fell away, his wings resting on his shoulders being what had moved his shirt. Ran took a small breath in then slowly reached out for his wings, "…Can i?"  
Conan hesitated, then slowly unwrapped one wing to hold it out for her. Ran didn't quite stroke them in the way Kaito did, but her hand was soft over his wings and it still felt nice, just not as nice,

"Do you want me to wait for them with you?" Ran asked as she brushed her fingers over the soft feathers,  
"No," Conan said looking down slightly, it wouldn't be fair for her to see Kaito as him, "I don't want you to miss practice this close to the tournament, I'll be fine,"  
Ran looked sad for a moment, but then she smiled and stood up, "Ok, then I'll make you the best lunch I've ever made before you leave. You better go get all your stuff together,"

Conan nodded, then slipped out the room putting the charm back around his neck in case Kogoro woke up. He went quickly into his room and looked around. Stuff was lying all over the place, but it wasn't thrown around messily. There where small piles of books each pilled in order of volumes and stacked neatly by a wall and a couple of footballs where at the foot of his bed next to a spare set of kick shoes next to his powered skateboard. Over the end of his bed the suspenders where hanging off while the football belt that was normally next to them had left its place to sit in the hands of a curious Kaito, who was sitting cross legged on Conans bed,

"Be careful with that," Conan said pulling a suitcase out from under his bed, "The footballs are made from a special material so they can inflate to a _very _big size."  
Kaito blinked then carefully put the belt down as if it where a sensitive bomb then he smiled at Conan kindly, "So, how'd she take it?"  
Conan sighed as he took the shoes and placed them in the bottom of the case, "She's sad as I expected, but she didn't argue into waiting for whoever picking me up."  
Kaito nodded, "She's a really nice friend, you're lucky,"  
Conan laughed shortly, "Yeah, but I don't think she'll want to be friends with me once she finds out…"

Conan then almost cried out when Kaito swiftly grabbed him under his arms and, with more force than intended, pulled Conan firmly into his chest.  
Kaito smiled sheepishly at Conan, "Sorry, didn't mean to pull that hard,"  
Conan shifted in Kaitos arms and sat himself on one of Kaitos legs, "Its ok, all your muscles have become stronger especially around your shoulders. That's where your wings get the main of their strength from."

Kaito smiled at Conan as his face fell slightly and nuzzled the top of his head, "I don't mind this, sure it will take getting used to but now you're not alone~"  
"Baro, its not like im the _last_ vampire in Japan," He said despite the small smile which found its way onto his mouth, "There are still loads of kids carrying the DNA but they haven't reached the turning age yet. Tabs are kept on the families who carry it just in case."

"Conan-kun!" The two vampires jumped slightly as Ran shouted from the kitchen, "Do you want me to give you a hand?"  
"Ah, no thanks Ran-Neechan!" Conan shouted back as Kaito slipped him off his leg and started to pack away a pile of books, "I'll be done soon,"  
"Ok then, give me a shout when you want some breakfast then,"

With them both packing all of Conans possessions packed away and after stealing a quick kiss Kaito slipped out of the window with Conan watching after him. He then picked up the bag and took it out into the living room before grabbing his phone and sending a quick text, "Ran-neechan, im done,"  
Ran looked out and smiled at Conan, "Ok, then I've got something for you,"

She came out of the kitchen holding a plate with something on it that once Conan caught the scent he instantly smiled like the child he looked like,  
"This was for dinner but you can have it now," She put the plate down and on it was one of Rans lemon pies, which never failed to cheer Conan up instantly,  
"Rally, thanks~" He reached over and carefully picked up the slice, "Itadakimasu!"

Ran stayed around for a short while, Kogoro waking up and staying long enough for Ran to tell him Conan was going and Conan thought he saw a tinny amount of sorrow before it was quickly covered with a 'Good riddance' and he went out for a tailing case. Kogoro had actually been getting far better at his cases lately, maybe that letter threading repossession or even eviction had scared him enough and he was now trying far harder at his cases.  
"Conan-kun, are you sure you'll be ok on your own?" Ran asked, she really should be heeding off for her Karate lesson now but she didn't want to leave him waiting alone,  
"Its alright, I called some others over~" Conan said with a wide grin

Only a moment after saying that, the door was pushed open and the detective boys fell in looking around before spotting Conan, "Conan-kun!" Ayumi shouted looking upset as she ran over to him with the other two, "Are you really going away?"

Conan coughed slightly and nodded at Ran to make sure they knew not to say anything about Shinichi, "Yeah, someone's coming to pick me up in a bit and im going back to America,"

Ran smiled softly at Conan as his friends all started talking at once and Conan stated assuring them he'd send letters and she moved over to him, "Well, im going to go now," She then knelt down and hugged Conan who tensed up slightly, "I'll miss you,"  
Conan hesitated, then relaxed and hugged her back, "I…I'll see you again, good luck in the tournament,"  
Ran smiled at him and nodded then she walked to the door and gently shut it behind her and Conan noticed the smallest tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"…Are you really going?" Ayumi asked quietly once Ran left.  
"Technically," Conan said shifting how he was sat so he was cross-legged on the couch, "'Conan Edogawa' will be leaving, but 'Shinichi Kudo' will be back,"  
Mitsuhiko looked up at him sadly, "So… we can't be friends anymore?"  
Conan frowned slightly, but he was now smiling, "Baro, I'll be a different size and call myself a different name but im still me, and I'll always think of you guys as my friends,"

The three kids cheered up almost instantly the door was pushed open and Shinichi Kudo walked in grinning, "Right, all packed?"  
"S-Shinichi Kudo?" The detective boys all looked between Conan and the person who had just walked in.  
Conan chuckled slightly and stood up, "This is Kaito, he looks a lot like me so I asked him to do his hair like mine so people see us together and they wont think Conan and Shinichi are the same person,"

Kaito grinned widely before kneeling down to talk to the kids, "And I'd like to thank you all for taking care of shin-chan~" He said before holding out and empty hand which after a 'poof' of smoke was holding 3 sweets which he offered to them.  
"Wow, are you a wizard!" Genta asked taking the sweet happily,  
"Nope, a normal magician~" Kaito said with a smile as the other two took the sweets, "I don't know real magic unfortunately,"  
"So, are you a human?" Mitsuhiko asked curiously,  
"…No, im the same as Shinichi,"

Kaito was pleasantly surprised to say the least when the kids all reacted with 'wows' and 'cools' "So you have those wings to?"  
"Does that mean you can take us flying?"  
Kaito laughed nervously, "Not quite, im not even sure if I can take myself flying…"

Conan smiled as the three kids reacted with confusion, "Kai's only just became one, so he hasn't learned to fly yet. Once im shinchi I have to teach him,"  
"So when he learns can you?"  
Conan thought back to a promise he made Matthias the first night he became Conan, "Tell you what, when I can I'll see if I can take you all somewhere for a trip,"

Kaito laughed slightly as the detective boys all reacted as he had expected, _very _excitedly, then he stood up, "Well Shin-chan, we better go or we'll miss our train~"  
"Train?" Conan asked confused, "What train?"  
"Well, after we see my mum we're going to have to wait for you to grow again but im hardly going to shut you up in your house for a week so I planed somewhere to go~"

Conan rolled his eyes, knowing better than to ask where, and picked up his bag before turning to the others, "Well, I'll be back soon but you've all got my number so we can still talk," He said smiling,  
"Ok, but I'll miss you c...Shinichi"  
Conan smiled at the hesitation in Ayumis voice, "You can call me either Conan or Shinichi, I don't mind," He said before leaving with Kaito knowing Ran wouldn't mind them staying there for a moment, the room had become like a 'second detective boys base' to them.

"So, now we go to your mother?" Conan asked looking up at Kaito. Kaito gulped slightly and nodded nervously. Seeing this, Conan reached up and gently took Kaitos hand in his, something which to others looked like someone holding his little brothers hand, but to them it was something much deeper.


	46. Chapter 46

**Fragile Dreams XD – Yes poor Ran, she **_**will **_**be told later on I promise. I don't mind no review for a bit, glad you've been reviewing so far~**

**DayDreaming0f y0u – Oh gods, Snake and the BO… I am **_**not **_**looking forwards to sorting them out I am going to make such an epic mess…**

**Ambygs123 – sorry for the wait, you can find out now~**

**shanagi95 – the potion will only work for at the most a week so don't worry, shin-chan will soon be back~**

**Dannichigo – XD tis k, hope you like this chap~**

**the EastEnder – as to the spelling… don't hurt me! I've got someone to look over them now so it should be much better ^^'  
And don't worry 'bout the unfinished review, easy mistake XD  
The cure when the Detective Boys were hurt was basically like adrenalin filling him but it was Vampiric equivalent of adrenalin increasing his senses and the increase of vampiric blood (which drains him afterwards) combated the aptx4896 in his blood to turn him back,  
**

**Yuri is stalking you – Naww, mean co-chan don't go kicking poor Kai and Shin in the face,**

**Iris Taishou – XD oh the madness image that makes is making me laugh**

**LMeg9.20 – 8O I would never think of dropping this completely, I love my little Vamp boys too much!**

Chapter 46

The road in Edoka where Kaito lived was empty apart from Kaito and Conan as they walked up it. Against Conan's wishes, as soon as they had put Conan's suitcase into the Kudo mansion, Kaito had scooped Conan into his arms and had carried him the whole way to his house. Conan had at this point completely given up on struggling out of his arms and was now relaxed leaning into Kaitos chest.

"We're nearly there now." Conan looked up to Kaito, Kaito knew that Conan knew where he lived but he still felt the need to say something into the silence.  
Conan shifted so he could look up at Kaito, there was a faint look of worry, "Come on now Kai, I'm meant to be the worried one." Conan joked before leaning into him again, "Don't worry Kai, if she's your mum I'm sure she'll manage."

Kaito laughed slightly then looked up at his house, gently putting Conan down on the ground then straightening up before walking to his door and pushing it open.  
"I…I'm home!"

"Kaito!" Chikage looked around the corner from the kitchen and quickly ran out hugging him closely. "Kaito! Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"Mum I'm sorry." Kaito muttered letting her hug him tightly, as Conan quietly shut the door behind them.

"Just what happened with you?"

"I think we'd be best going into your living room, it's going to take some explaining." Conan said and Chikage looked down at him with confusion which only increased when Kaito nodded and followed his advice.

"Yeah, come on mum, lets sit down."

Chikage nodded then followed her son as Conan walked up next to Kaito. She stepped into the room as Kaito sat down while Conan climbed up to sit next to him. Chikage sat down in the chair and looked at her son worried. He was obviously nervous, something that he normally went to great lengths to hide from people. "Kaito, what's going on?"

Kaito sighed heavily, "Mum, you obviously know I took over where dad left off right?" Chikage sent a look to Conan who only nodded with a serious look on his face.

"Well, last night I found it, I found it at last."

Chikage breathed in quickly, Toichi had told her all about KID and his target, the gem of immortality, "…And?" She asked forgetting about Conan for a moment.

"…I was shot, fatally."

Chikage's eyes widened, it was clear that he was currently suffering from a fatal injury, but hearing her son say this still worried her.  
"It's my fault," Conan muttered from next to Kaito, "I went with him to try and protect him from the gems owner and he still got hurt."

"Y-you took a child?"

Kaito and Conan glanced at each other and Conan nodded before looking to Chikage.

"My name's Shinichi Kudo, teenage detective." Chikage frowned and Conan looked down.

"Shin-chan… he was poisoned and turned into a child, probably by the same people who are after KID. He survived it but was shrunk by 10 years."

Conan looked down awkwardly as Chikage turned to look at him and Kaito reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.

"But…Kaito if you were shot how are you…"

Kaito breathed in and reached around his neck for the charm, the charm was still linked to Conans but it also hid his own features from sight. He then put his hand around the small pendent at the bottom and pulled the rope up around his head.

Chikage couldn't help but gasp, Kaitos ear tips pointed out a tinny amount from his messy hair and his mouth was parted slightly showing his fangs. He looked down as if ashamed, "I…I have wings too," He muttered.

"It was Pandora," Conan said also talking his charm off, "The legend was twisted over the years. It was housing the power of a Vampire, which as we used to be rumoured to be immortal in the olden days passed onto Pandora turning it into a gem that granted immortality."

"So, my son's a…" Kaito nodded as Chikage trailed off.

"I'm sorry," Conan muttered again, "And there's more, being the only other Vampire in Japan, I am the only one able to train Kaito, and the organization is still after him. The council, supernatural council, have decided it would be best for him to live with me, so he can be taught and protected,"

Chikage frowned at Conan for a moment, not cruelly, but as if she was working something out, then she looked to Kaito, "Kaito, is this what you want?"

"Y-yeah," Kaito muttered with a nod, "Shin-chan, I trust Shinichi with my life."  
She looked from Kaito to Conan, "And you, will you take care of him?"  
"I promise,"

She thought for a moment longer, looked between the two boys then she seemed to realise something and smiled softly at them. "Alright, but I don't want you to be too busy with each other to not come around here ok?"

Conan blinked at her response and Kaito jumped out of the seat and threw his arms around his mother grinning, "I promise, really I will!"

After a while of a small amount of conversation between them Kaito glanced at a clock and stood up quickly, "Oh, come on Shin-chan we're going to miss our train."

"Train?"

Conan rolled his eyes then looked to Chikage, "I'm stuck like this for about a week at the most before I turn back to Shinichi, so I decided to say my goodbyes now and Kai got it in his head to take me somewhere for the week rather than me hide myself away."

"Heh, that's my Kaito for you." Chikage said smiling at him.

Kaito hugged her again, then turned to Conan and picked him up with another small shout, "Kaito!"

"Nope, I can only carry you like this for less than a week so I'm not putting you down!~"

Chikage smiled warmly at them as they walked out to the front door, Conan struggling half heartedly in Kaitos firm grip. "Try to stay safe you two."

"I will!" Kaito shouted as Conan gave up and pouted in Kaitos arms.

**Thank you to LyndsiMcKay who is now checking over my chaps~**


End file.
